Cursed
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: When the wraith fails to take Regina's soul, Rumpelstiltskin finds a new way to make the Mayor suffer eternally. Only the Savior can help ease Regina's pain. AU Swan Queen Vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Prologue:

_He giggled as he created the curse for the woman who he had promised not to kill. No this curse wouldn't kill her, but it would ensure that she would suffer eternally. As the last two ingredients, a strand of the mayor's hair and a drop of the savior's blood, fell into the vile, a red cloud of smoke formed and poured out the open window of his workshop. Unnoticed by any of the residents of the sleepy town of Storybrook, the red smoke blew through the darkened streets to seep through the window of Regina Mill's bedroom._

* * *

Chapter 1

With a gasp, I sat bolt upright in bed. I glanced around the dark room to see what had woken me, but nothing was out of place and the house was silent. The alarm clock read 2:56AM. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my pounding heart. When it didn't work and nerves continued to crawl along my skin, I slowly got out of bed and pulled a robe over my silk pajamas. I carefully padded to the bedroom door, pausing to listen for any movement before easing it open. The hallway was empty and I tiptoed towards the stairs to investigate the rest of the house.

When I passed Henry's room, I stopped and silently opened the door. A small bubble of hope that he had decided to come home burst when I saw his empty bed. It was a sensation that had become familiar since the curse broke and he left to live with the Savior. Unbidden, an image of Emma Swan swam into my mind and I reflexively clenched my jaw in expected irritation. But the feeling didn't come; instead a wave of dizziness washed over me as my mouth went dry and my upper jaw began to ache. I stumbled against the doorframe, and shook my head clear of the dizziness, but the parched feeling didn't go away. I was suddenly desperately thirsty.

I forgot my earlier concerns about an intruder in the house, and hurried into my bathroom, grabbing the water glass from the sink and filling it from the tap. I gulped down the water as quickly as possible, earning a small measure of relief from the burning thirst. I drank two more full glasses of water before weariness settled over me and I shuffled back into bed. I fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and the dream started immediately.

_I ran down the familiar forest paths of my childhood home. The moonlight falling through the trees glinted off movement ahead of me and I sped up, desperate to catch up to whomever I was chasing. With a surge of speed, I managed to close the distance. I reached out and gripped her arm, spinning her to face me. And I found myself looking into the startled eyes of Emma Swan._

_ "__Regina?" she asked, surprised._

_I felt my lips curl up into a smirk as I took a step towards her. "Hello, dear. It seems I've caught you at last," I said in a seductive purr._

_Her eyes went wide as they focused on my parted lips. She tried to back away from me, only managing to trap herself against a tree. I stalked towards her and she held up a hand to stop me as she pleaded, "No, Regina. Please don't do this."_

_I closed the distance between us, pressing my body into hers, moaning at the press of her soft curves against my suddenly very aroused body. I lowered my head to whisper in her ear, "Don't do what, Miss Swan?" She shivered in response, but didn't speak. I trailed kisses down her neck to her pulse point, which was calling to me with a siren's song. My lips parted and my fangs slid into the throbbing vein beneath her skin. Warm blood flowed over my tongue, tasting of ambrosia and I groaned, tightening my hold on the blonde in my arms. Emma let out a desperate moan as one of her hands tangled in my hair, clenching tightly as though she would pull me away, before relaxing and holding me against her as I feasted._

My eyes flew open, heated arousal coursing through my body as a result of the dream. For long minutes, I lay on my back, gasping as I tried to convince my body that I didn't want Emma Swan, could never want her. Gradually my heart slowed and my breathing returned to normal and I glanced over at the clock, swearing as I realized that I'd overslept. I pushed out of bed and hurried through my morning routine, trying to ignore the throbbing ache of my upper jaw, and the desperate thirst that had returned.

The vivid dream continued to haunt my thoughts as I rushed into Granny's for the coffee I hadn't taken the time to brew at home. I was so distracted by the thought of pinning the blonde below me and running my lips and tongue over her pale skin, that I didn't notice the very object of my sudden desires was trying to exit as I barreled through the door. I ran right into her, knocking her hot chocolate from her hands so it crashed to the floor, spilling over the linoleum. She let out a grunt as I rebounded off her and stumbled into a table.

"Whoa, what the hell, Regina?" Emma demanded angrily.

I straightened up, smoothing my coat and trying to regain my dignity before I turned to her, prepared to give her my best glare. But the sight of her angry green eyes and flushed skin had the memory of the dream washing over me again. The ache in my jaw returned full force and my throat began to burn from the thirst I couldn't quench. I licked my lips and swallowed, trying desperately to find enough saliva to snap out an angry retort. Fear skittered down my spine when I saw unable to do so.

It must have shown on my face, because Emma's eyes softened into a look of concern and she reached out to lay a gentle hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I felt a desperate need to close the distance between us as soon as her hand landed on me, and my eyes unwillingly fell to the soft skin of her neck, barely visible between her soft golden curls. A shudder ripped through me as the thirst intensified tenfold. I had to close my eyes against the sudden surge of panic that shot down my spine as the meaning of the dream crashed over me. I opened my eyes and forced myself to meet Emma's concerned gaze. "I apologize for crashing into you. If you'll excuse me, Miss Swan, there is something I need to do," I managed to croak out of my parched lips.

I didn't give her a chance to reply as I spun and ran out the diner's door. Worries clouded my mind as I headed straight for my manor. I needed to get to my books and find out how I'd been cursed, and what needed to be done to reverse it. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't notice the sound of footsteps hurrying after me.

"Regina, wait!" Emma cried, gripping my shoulder and spinning me around to face her.

Instincts born from this curse took over and my hand was around her delectable throat before my spinning mind could process who I was holding. When it did, my fingers relaxed, tenderly stroking the soft, vulnerable skin before I could force my hand away. Irritated with my reaction to her, I snapped, "What?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied me. "What's going on, Regina?"

I straightened my back, forcing an imposing look on my face as I replied, "Nothing, Miss Swan. Everything is fine."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You're lying. I thought we'd gotten past this. Come on, Regina, you can trust me."

My eyes were drawn back to her neck as she spoke, the ache in my jaw intensifying at the sight of her thin blue veins visible just beneath her skin. With a desperate struggle, I managed to pull my eyes from her and focus on the storefronts around us, quickly considering my options. _I can either push her away now and hope that I can find a way to break this curse before I'm completely overwhelmed by instinct and need, or I can enlist the Savior's help and possibly quench this searing thirst with her sweet—_I blinked, not even realizing that while I'd been thinking, I had taken a step closer to her and fixed my eyes upon her delicate neck again.

"It seems that I've been cursed, Miss Swan," I admitted, unable to convince my feet to step back from the blonde.

"What? How?" Emma asked, reaching up to comfort me again.

Panic over what I might do spurned me into action and I stepped back snapping out, "Don't touch me!"

"Um, alright. Why do you think you've been cursed?" she asked uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot.

I clenched my teeth in frustration, earning another sharp throb of pain from my jaw. It only fueled my fury over the situation and I snarled, "I'm the Evil Queen. I think I would know when I've been cursed."

Emma chuckled uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, okay. Do you know who would curse you?"

"I believe that right now I need to focus on removing the curse before I do something I regret and worry about who cast it later," I growled. Feeling the need to close the distance between us growing stronger, I forced myself to walk away.

Unfortunately, the Savior followed, her long strides making it easy to keep pace with me. "What do you mean? What'd this curse do to you?" she asked curiously. I glanced over at her to sneer, but that one small look made it almost impossible not to pounce on her and close my lips over her jugular. The thought of doing that had the ache in my jaw intensify and my parched throat burned fiercely. I forced my eyes forward and clamped my mouth shut. When it became apparent I wasn't going to answer, she softly said, "I might be able to help you, Regina. You don't need to do this alone."

Hoping that it would drive her away, I flatly stated, "Very well, Miss Swan. This curse has made me desperately crave your blood." The admission has her stumbling to a stop and I allowed myself a smug smile, even as those new predatory instincts screamed at me to go back and soothe her so she would let me bury my mouth in her neck. The inner turmoil forced a growl from my dry throat and I sped up, trying to get back to the safety and seclusion of my home.

"What?" Emma called frantically after me, but I didn't stop, imposing all of my self-control on the effort to continue to put one foot in front of the other. Apparently, Emma Swan couldn't manage to do the sensible thing and leave me alone, because she jogged after me. I barely managed to evade the hand that she put out to stop me. "Wait, you can't just drop a bomb like that and walk away," she said, obviously frustrated. I ignored her and kept walking, letting out a sigh of relief when my mansion came into view. The relief was short-lived as she chuckled and asked, "So, are you telling me that this curse turned you into a vampire? Then how are you out in the sunlight?"

I grit my teeth, ignoring the searing pain spreading along my upper jaw and ground out, "Yes, because juvenile questions will help either of us right now, Miss Swan."

"Sorry, Regina, it's just kinda unbelievable. You do realize that don't you?" she asked, still amused.

"Miss Swan, you live in a town filled with characters from fairy tales. You have slain an actual dragon. Is it really so hard to believe that someone could be cursed with vampirism?" I snarled, feeling my tenuous self-control slipping. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to resist the urges my body was screaming for me to give in to.

"Alright, you have a point. What can I do to help?" Emma asked, following me up the driveway to my house.

"You can leave and let me find a way to fix this," I growled warningly.

"No, I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone, Regina. I can help you," she insisted, reaching out for me again.

This time I wasn't able to dodge the hand, and as soon as its warmth closed on my arm, fangs slid out of my gums, saliva flooding my mouth even as my parched throat burned more painfully. I turned to her and snarled, "If you follow me inside, Miss Swan, I will not be able to stop myself, the craving is too great. This is your last chance to escape."

Emma's eyes flicked down to my mouth and widened when she saw the fangs now denting into my lower lip. My eyes were again drawn to her throat, where I could see her pulse thrumming rapidly through her veins. She cleared her throat and gasped out, "Would it prevent you from reversing this curse?"

"What?" I asked, uncertain I'd understood what her question implied.

She licked her lips nervously and met my eyes as she asked, "If you drank from me, would it prevent you from breaking the curse?"

I pursed my lips around the new fangs and said, "It shouldn't." I studied her as her eyes fell back to my mouth and she began to breathe more heavily. The sight had my new predatory instincts overwhelming my shredded control and I stepped closer to her, our bodies nearly touching as I purred, "Why do you ask, Miss Swan? Do you want me to bite you?"

A shiver ran through her and she stammered, "I—uh-I—".

I chuckled and reached up to brush the hair off her neck. I let my fingers trail down to teasingly stoke the throbbing vein in her throat and smirked, "Have you been fantasizing about the feeling of my mouth on your skin and my hands on your body?" She swallowed hard, a blush staining her delicate skin. Emma wouldn't meet my eyes, but she didn't move away from me either. My lips curled into a predatory smile at the unvoiced admission, and I sensually said, "Then by all means, come inside, Savior. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

I let my fingers trail suggestively along her skin as I stepped back and turned to my front door, putting a little more sway in my hips as I moved. I could feel the weight of her gaze following me as I pulled out my keys. By the time I had the door unlocked, I could hear her rapid footsteps hurrying to catch up to me. I smirked, finding it easier to ignore the burning thirst with the knowledge that it would soon be quenched. I held open the door for Emma, excitement racing through me as I watched her nervously step onto my porch.

She hesitated just before she stepped inside and searched my eyes. A little voice in the back of my mind told me she needed reassurance, that it was the only way to sink my fangs in her and ease the burning thirst. I met her searching eyes and let her see the lust that I'd been denying since the day we met and had nothing to do with her blood. "While easing this damned thirst is my biggest concern at the moment; it isn't the only thing I desire from you, dear," I admitted.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Emma," I replied with a short nod.

She hesitated for one more moment before softly saying, "Alright," and stepping across the threshold into my house.

A dark thrill, somewhat reminiscent of the day I cast the dark curse, slid down my spine and I closed the door, locking it before turning to see Emma shifting awkwardly as she watched me. She looked so lost and uncertain, and it snapped the final wisps of my self-control. I closed the distance between us, pulling her roughly into a kiss. The predator within me took over and I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She parted her lips, and I plunged my tongue into her mouth, claiming it. She moaned and fought back, taking control of the kiss. Her tongue swept past my lips to explore my aching fangs, drawing a groan from me.

I pushed her against the wall, pinning her in place with the weight of my hips against hers. I rested one of my hands on her waist while the other tangled in her hair, as I broke away from the kiss to trail my lips along her jaw until I could murmur in her ear, "I need to taste you, Emma. I can't hold back any longer."

A shiver ran through her, drawing a soft groan from her lips. Her head fell to the side, leaving her neck completely exposed to me as she huskily said, "Go ahead, Regina. I trust you."

"Thank you," I whispered, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin just below her ear. I kissed my way down her soft neck until my lips hovered over her pulse point. I flicked out my tongue and licked the skin over the throbbing vein. The taste of her skin had my head spinning, and with no further doubts clouding my mind, I parted my lips and sank my new fangs into her neck. A soft gasp escaped Emma's lips and her hands reflexively clenched in my shirt, drawing me closer to her. The first taste of her blood drew a long satisfied moan from my throat. I was distantly surprised that instead of the coppery taste I expected, her blood was sweet and almost spiced with only the faintest metallic hint, and I immediately craved more.

As I swallowed the first mouthful, the burning ache of the thirst began to ease. I sucked more of the ambrosia from the twin incisions, hearing Emma moan in response. I quickly became completely consumed with her, the taste of her rising desire in her blood, the scent of her arousal, the pounding of the blood within her veins, the soft needy sounds falling from her lips, and the feeling of her soft, supple body underneath my roaming hands.

My own arousal built as I continued to sate myself on her blood. I pulled her closer; drinking greedily as I slipped my thigh between her legs and our bodies began to rock against each other. The heat between us continued to build as I feasted on her until I heard her cry out as a shudder of release ripped through her. My lips curled in satisfaction as I swallowed one last mouthful of her rich, warm blood. I pulled my fangs from her skin, licking up the thin rivulets of blood that trailed from the punctures. Instinct brought on by the curse, had me scraping my tongue on one of my fangs and licking my bloodied tongue over the wounds I'd inflicted on her neck. The logical part of my mind was surprised as the incisions closed and healed within seconds of contact with my blood. I filed the information away for later and placed one last tender kiss on her throat before pulling back to gaze into Emma's lust darkened eyes.

"Thank you, dear," I said appreciatively, finally feeling relief from the maddening thirst that had plagued me since I woke in the middle of the night.

"Anytime," she replied in a voice that was half suggestive and half languid satisfaction.

I lifted an eyebrow, and feeling a surge of protective concern for her, asked, "Are you alright, Emma? Did I take too much?"

"No, Regina, I'm fine. That was incredible," she said with an awed smile.

I returned the smile and reached up to gently tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "Yes, it was," I said appreciatively. I quickly found myself lost in her green eyes, letting my hands run down her sides. I leaned in, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. Emma deepened the kiss with an unhurried exploration of my mouth. I sighed in pleasure and pulled back with a final chaste kiss on her pale lips.

Emma blinked and broke the tender moment by saying, "Your fangs are gone! Does that mean that we broke the curse?"

It was enough to bring me back to the reality of the situation and I stepped back. I took a quick inventory of symptoms I'd experienced from the curse and shook my head. "No, I can still feel it, it's just sated for the moment," I said with a sigh.

"Oh, well um, do you know when you'll need to uh—drink again?" she asked hesitantly.

I forced the instant desire to sink my fangs back into her aside and straightened my shoulders. "I don't know, Miss Swan. But I suggest we find a way to break this curse before the thirst comes back," I stated.

"Why? I mean, that was kinda amazing. I wouldn't mind, if—uh, if you needed to do it again," she said, blushing furiously.

I wanted to laugh, very amused by the effect I had on the Savior. But I held it in, merely lifting an eyebrow as I dryly said, "While, I appreciate the offer dear, and may have to take you up on it. That isn't the problem. With what little I know of vampire lore, I believe we should be more concerned with the fact that I only crave your blood."

Emma looked confused. "Why is that a problem?"

I sighed, "It's a problem dear, because I find the idea of biting anyone else to be nauseating; however, the thought of sinking my fangs into you is…enticing." As I said this, I felt the fangs slid back down and the thirst began to burn in my throat again. I smiled threateningly at her, showing her what had happened, before saying, "This becomes a problem if my thirst outstrips your ability to replenish your blood supply. I could kill you, Miss Swan."

She swallowed nervously, drawing my eyes back to her throat, and it took every ounce of my regained self-control not to claim the pale flesh. I closed my eyes, trying to take a deep breath to calm my sudden bloodlust. Unfortunately, I breathed in the scent of Emma's still present arousal, mixed with a faint hint of the blood I'd shed earlier. Before I knew what I was doing, I had her in my arms again, nuzzling the delicate skin of her neck.

Emma let out a shuddering whimper and my mind cleared enough for me to realize what had happened. I froze, trying not to breathe in more of her enticing scent as I said, "Emma, if you don't either leave now, or go upstairs and shower, I will bite you again."

She let out a little squeak, and nervously said, "If I shower, will you be able to wait?"

I clenched my teeth shut, and ground out, "Yes, if you go now, and don't run."

"Ok," she whispered shakily, carefully slipping out of my arms and heading slowly up the stairs.

When I heard the bathroom door shut above me, I finally let myself move. I opened the front door, stepping outside and taking deep breaths of the fresh air that didn't carry the musk of sex and blood. Gradually, the bloodlust faded and my fangs retracted, but the burning in my throat didn't go away. I sighed in frustration and ignored the ache as I turned and walked back into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. To the reviewer who asked about how the caster got Emma's blood, it will be revealed later in the story. Please continue to leave me your thoughts as reviews really help me write a better story.

* * *

Chapter 2

I didn't breathe as I walked past the foyer and headed straight into my study. I poured myself a tumbler of my cider, deciding that under the circumstances, I didn't care that I was drinking before noon. I drank the first glass in one long gulp and quickly poured another before moving to my bookcase. I scanned over the titles, pulling any book that had any remote chance of containing information on either vampires or curses of this nature. By the time, I heard the shower cut off, I had a rather large stack of books, which I piled on the coffee table. I took a sip of my cider before sorting them into two piles. I assumed that Emma would have little patience for searching through the books about curses, especially as more than half of them weren't written in any language known to this world.

Emma's voice called down the stairs just as I was getting ready to settle onto the couch. "Hey, Regina, um, would it be alright if I borrowed some clothes? I don't think I should put the clothes I was wearing earlier back on."

I sighed and called back, "I'll be right there." With purposeful strides, I quickly climbed the stairs to find Emma standing at the top dressed in nothing but a towel, her skin still slightly damp from the shower. Desire flashed down my spine, quickly accompanied by the throbbing ache along my top jaw. I jerked my eyes away from her and said as coldly as possible, "Miss Swan, please step back into the bathroom. I will bring clothes to you in a moment."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, Regina," she said guiltily, before she stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door.

_That woman is going to be the death of me,_ I thought to myself as I went in search of clothes for the troublesome blonde. I decided on a pair of the jeans I liked to wear when working on my garden and an old t-shirt from the days when Henry would ruin my expensive clothing with baby vomit. I grabbed a random pair of underwear and moved back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "Miss Swan, I am leaving these outside the door. Please wait until I am back downstairs before you open this door."

"Okay, thanks," came the slightly muffled reply.

"You're welcome," I said, placing the clothes on the floor before escaping back downstairs to my study and the distracting burn of alcohol.

I was working on my third glass of cider and scanning through the first book when I heard her come downstairs. Not getting up, I called out, "Please put your clothes on top of the washing machine. It's behind the door across from the kitchen. I will wash them for you in a little while."

"Oh, um, that's alright. You don't have to do that, Regina," Emma said awkwardly.

I didn't bother to look up from the book in my lap as I said, "Let me rephrase that, Miss Swan. It would be detrimental to your health if I were to stay in the same room as the scent that is clinging to your clothing."

"Oh, right. Okay, then I'll be right back," she said with embarrassment.

"That would be wise," I called dryly at her retreating back, allowing myself a satisfied smirk before turning my attention back to translating the book.

Emma returned a minute later and hovered uncertainly in the doorway. "So, what can I do to help?"

I looked up and my breath caught in my throat as the sight of her in my clothes sent a wave of possessiveness crashing over me. The word "_Mine!_" reverberating through my mind, courtesy of the curse induced predator stirring within me. I reached for my glass of cider, hoping that Emma hadn't seen the look I was sure had filled my gaze. After swallowing the sip of cider, I said, "You can help yourself to any refreshments you desire, and begin looking through that pile of books." I pointed to the pile consisting of books with vampiric lore.

"Alright, thanks. I could really use some coffee if we're going to be reading all day. Is it cool if I go make a pot?" she asked, still seeming a little nervous.

"Of course, dear. I should probably switch to coffee myself," I said, glancing at the nearly empty glass of cider.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, drinking at ten in the morning probably isn't the best idea."

I sent a glare at her and snapped out, "My apologies, Miss Swan. It's been a rather trying morning, what with discovering I'd been cursed with vampirism, and needing to drink the blood of the woman who has taken my son from me."

A hurt look crossed her eyes, and she held up her hands in surrender. "I wasn't criticizing you, Regina. Actually, I don't blame you. I probably would have downed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels if it'd been me."

I let out a huff of indignation as she completely ignored the comment about Henry. Instead of answering, I turned back to the book. Emma sighed and left the room. I let out a sigh of my own and downed the last of my cider. As the seconds turned to minutes without the blonde returning, I found myself growing anxious. I was disgusted with myself, but the new instincts were driving me to find her and keep her close to me. Just as I was setting the book aside, she came back in with two mugs of coffee.

She smiled at me and I immediately calmed down. She handed me one of the mugs and moved to sit in the chair across from me. Before I could prevent the words from slipping out, I said, "Wait, Emma, I need you to sit next to me on the couch." I immediately cringed when she shot me a startled look.

"Regina…" she tailed off nervously.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked down into my coffee mug. "I'm sorry. It's this damn curse. Please, will you sit on the couch with me?" I asked, hated the almost desperate tone in my voice.

"Um, okay, sure," she said, sounding anything but sure.

"Thank you, dear," I said weakly. I waited until she had settled on the opposite end of the couch before glancing over at her. Seeing her sitting within reach soothed the beast within me and I relaxed. I picked up the book I had been studying and got to work.

I lost track of the time as Emma and I worked our way steadily through the books. She would occasionally find an interesting fact about vampires that she would share, most of which I had already known from my own studies back in the Enchanted Forest, but at least it helped to inform her about what to expect in the coming days if we weren't able to break or remove the curse soon. It wasn't until Emma's stomach loudly rumbled in the otherwise silent room, that I even realized that we'd worked through lunch.

I jumped up and reached for her, saying, "Come on, dear. I'll make you lunch."

Emma's eyebrow shot up and I felt a blush spread across my face. "You don't have to do that, Regina."

I refused to allow my churning emotions to show on my face or in my voice as I said, "It's the least I can do, Miss Swan."

She studied me for a long moment before sighing and taking my offered hand. "Alright. Thank you."

A pleased smile turned up my lips and I couldn't make myself let go of her hand until we reached the kitchen. I puttered around making sandwiches and cutting up apples, while she watched from the breakfast bar. As I moved about the kitchen, I tried to work through my emotions. I knew that the sudden need to take care of the blonde was a direct result of the curse and my current dependence on her. It was instinctual, but I couldn't decide how I felt about it. To feel this sudden need for her after spending so many months trying to push her away was disconcerting to say the least. But she seemed to have also been harboring hidden desires for me. _So where would that leave us once we broke this curse? Should we try to fight the attraction that we both apparently felt? Or would it be better to give in to it and hope that we didn't destroy each other in the long run, hurting Henry in the process. God, what would Henry think?_ I couldn't find answers to any of these questions by the time I set two plates on the breakfast bar.

I had just finished preparing lunch when the doorbell rang. Instantly, a fierce urge to protect Emma from whoever was at the door drove out all my other senses. I glanced over at the blonde and saw her sliding off the barstool. "Stay here. I will see who is at the door," I snarled.

She looked at me startled and said, "Whoa, calm down, Regina. I'm sure it's fine."

In a heartbeat, I closed the distance between us, stopping her from leaving the kitchen. In a low, barely controlled voice I said, "Someone in this town has cursed me and for the time being, my survival is dependent on you, Miss Swan. Now, please sit down and eat the lunch I made for you. I will see who is at the door."

Her jaw clenched in frustration but she backed off and said, "Fine, but we are going to have a conversation about this when you get back."

"Very well, dear," I said, relaxing slightly now that she was following my wishes. I gave her one last glance before heading to answer the door. I was half-way there when the doorbell rang again. I rolled my eyes and continued towards the front door. As I stepped down the few steps to the front door, the scent of blood and sex hit me again. It was much fainter than it had been hours ago, but it was still enough to remind me of the burning thirst that had been growing steadily more intense throughout the day. My fangs automatically slid down in response and I groaned. I glanced out the peephole saw Snow White on the porch and sighed.

"Emma!" I called over my shoulder, opening the door before the obnoxious woman could ring the doorbell again. I wasn't willing to show her my new fangs, so I just crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow. As I waited for either her to speak or for Emma to appear, I discreetly sucked in as much fresh air as I could in the hopes of making my fangs retract.

"Regina, um, have you seen Emma? Neither of you showed up for work today and we were worried," she asked nervously.

Luckily, Emma appeared and saved me from having to try to speak without revealing my teeth. "Hey, Mary Margaret. What are you doing here?" Emma asked, giving me a nervous look.

She petit brunette sighed, "When neither of you showed up for work today, we were worried. Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, I mean no. Regina's got a situation going on, but I'm helping her and we're fine," Emma said, nervously rambling. I shot a glare at her, but the spike of anger I was feeling made it impossible for me to calm enough to retract the fangs so I could refute her statement.

"What kind of situation?" Snow asked immediately wary.

I clenched my jaw and lifted an eyebrow at Emma, telling her she had to answer and she better not tell the whole truth. Understanding lit in her eyes and they darted down to my lips. I nodded subtly and she turned back to Snow who was studying us curiously.

"Um, it's sort of private. But don't worry, everything's under control," Emma said, trying and failing to be reassuring. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Emma, why are you wearing Regina's clothes?" Snow asked in rising panic.

Hearing her panic settled something within me and the fangs finally retracted. I let out a chuckle and smirked at the petite woman. "I really don't see how that's any of your business, Snow," I said in a taunting voice.

She glared at me, but Emma spoke up before she could start an argument. "I spilled coffee on my clothes, so Regina loaned me some of hers," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're both alright," Snow replied uncertainly.

"Everything's under control. But, would you and David keep an eye on Henry until we can get this sorted?" Emma asked, and I grit my teeth, hating that she was right and he shouldn't know anything about this.

"Of course, honey," Snow said sweetly.

A low rumble sounded in my chest and I felt more than saw Emma's alarmed glance. I hadn't even realized that I was baring my teeth in an animalistic snarl. I closed my mouth and stepped away from the door, leaving Emma to get rid of her mother.

"Well, thanks, uh—Mom. We should probably get back to it," Emma said awkwardly.

"Alright, honey. Just be safe," Snow said in an overly concerned voice.

"We will, don't worry. See you later," Emma said unconvincingly, before she shut the door. I let out a sigh as I heard Snow move off down the walkway. Emma turned to me and crossed her arms. "What the hell was that, Regina?" she asked obviously angry with me.

With the door shut, there wasn't enough fresh air to remove the scents from earlier and I shook my head. "Not here, dear. We should go back to the kitchen. You need to eat," I said, already moving towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Emma asked, following me.

"The scent from our earlier…_activities_ is still too strong, dear," I said over my shoulder.

Emma mumbled a response that I pretended not to hear as I breezed into the kitchen. I pulled my plate towards me and stared at the wholly unappetizing sandwich I'd made. I didn't feel hungry in the slightest, but I thought I should be, so I picked up an apple slice and bit into it, while Emma slid onto the stool across from me. She took a bite of her sandwich before asking the question I was dreading. "What's going on, Regina? What really set you off when the doorbell rang?"

I dropped the apple slice and pushed away the plate with a sigh. I thought carefully through my response before stating, "There are apparently side effects of this curse, Miss Swan. It is almost as though there is a beast within me that I have little to no control over when I am overcome with the thirst. As you are the one it craves, the beast's instincts to keep you safe, healthy, and nearby become overwhelming and I react."

She took another bite of her sandwich, using the time to chew to think through what I'd said. When she swallowed, she asked, "So what would that mean for me if we aren't able to break this curse?"

"I don't know," I replied, picking at my food again and not looking at her.

Emma sighed, "You do know something. Please tell me."

I hesitated, before admitting, "I need to do more research, but unless I can find a solution, I won't be able to let you out of my sight for long."

"Fuck," Emma stated, sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, Miss Swan. That is one of the many reasons I wish to find a way to break this curse," I said flatly.

"Why? Why would someone do this to us, Regina? I know you've done some pretty fucked up shit in your past, but most of that happened almost 30 years ago. So, why now? And why me?" Emma asked sounding somewhat desperate.

"I think this is Gold's doing," I said hearing the resignation in my own voice. "He promised Belle that he wouldn't kill me, but he also promised me a fate worse than death for keeping her locked up for so long. I think when he failed with the wraith he searched for another alternative and this is it. I imagine he chose you thinking that out of everyone in this town, you'd be the hardest for me to successfully overpower to quench the thirst. It probably never occurred to him that you would willingly offer your neck to me."

Emma snorted, "Then he's an idiot. I'd do it for Henry if nothing else."

Her words had my heart plummeting in my chest and I quietly asked, "Is that why you did it?"

Emma look startled for a moment before a blush spread across her cheeks. "No," she admitted softly.

"Then why?" I asked, trying to hide how desperately I needed to know her answer.

She bit her lip in indecision before saying, "I think you know."

I shook my head, "No, Emma, I really don't."

She sighed and admitted in a voice so soft I could barely hear her, "I care about you, Regina."

"Oh," I breathed, my heart skipping a beat. Emma tensed and I knew I had to say something else. I tried to force the tender words out of my mouth but only managed to say, "It seems that those feelings may not be entirely one-sided, dear." Inwardly I was kicking myself. Why couldn't I just admit that I cared too?

I glanced up and saw a smile tugging at Emma's lips. Slowly my eyes dragged up to see happy amusement dancing within her green eyes. She chuckled and teased, "Did that hurt?"

Instantly, my defenses shot up and I crossed my arms. But I bit back the angry retort, for once, and instead chose to say, "You need to eat, Miss Swan."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not eating."

I shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

Concern washed away her amusement and she gently asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Instantly, I became aware of the dry burning in my throat and the fangs slid back down. "Yes, damn it," I snarled.

Emma's eyes darkened with desire as she stared at my mouth. I nearly lost control as a result of that look, but then she made it worse. She brushed the hair off her neck and tilted her chin up, offering herself to me. "Go ahead and take what you need," she said huskily.

I was on the other side of the breakfast bar, standing between her spread thighs with my lips on her neck before I realized what I was doing. I fought a vicious battle with that inner beast and barely managed to regain a shred of control. "No," I growled, pushing away from her. "It's too soon and you need to eat."

"Regina—" she started to say, but I cut her off with a warning growl. It rumbled from deep in my chest and she froze.

"It hasn't even been five hours, Miss Swan. I will bleed you dry before morning if I bite you this often. Now, eat. I will be back in a few minutes," I snarled. She remained silent as I stalked out of the kitchen. I went out to my backyard, letting the fresh air and sunlight calm me. When I had regained my composure and the fangs retreated into my gums, I went back inside, glad to see that Emma was finishing my uneaten sandwich.

We went back to my study and resumed our research in silence. Gradually, the earlier tension dissipated and we relaxed into a comfortable rhythm. When dinner time rolled around, we still hadn't found anything useful towards breaking the curse and Emma was starting to get restless. I wasn't hungry, nor was I ready to stop for the night, so I ordered her a pizza and suggested she take a break for a while. She readily agreed, retreating into the family room to watch the television while she ate. I started to feel anxious after an hour, but I ignored it, forcing myself to concentrate on deciphering the ancient text I was reading. When that hour stretched into two, I lost all hope of giving her the space I thought she might need and went in search of her.

She had fallen asleep on the couch with some medical drama playing on the screen. She looked beautiful sprawled across the leather cushions and not even considering that I shouldn't be strong enough, I carefully picked her up and carried her back to my study. She didn't stir until I set her back down on the couch and gently pillowed her head on my thigh.

She turned on her side, her eyes blinking open. "R'gina?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

I smiled down at her, letting my fingers trail through her hair. "It's alright Emma, go back to sleep," I said softly.

"M'ok," she mumbled and drifted back off. I went back to my book, not noticing that my fingers continued to idly stroke her hair, or the contented purr of my inner beast.

It was after midnight when I finally found the passage I needed. My heart sank with dread as I re-read the words.

_The first vampire was cursed by the Dark One to forever thirst for the blood of others. The vampire wandered the Enchanted Forest for thousands of years, searching in vain for a way to end the suffering of his unnatural thirst. However, his curse was offset by numerous advantages over his intended prey. He was much stronger than a human, he was able to move much more quickly than any human and many beasts, his senses were all heighted, allowing him to find and hunt prey that was some distance from him, and he was able to speak into the mind of his prey to calm them while feeding. _

_The vampire learned that his blood was able to heal any wound in his prey; however, when his blood was ingested, it created a bond between him and the human, and the more times the human drank his blood, the tighter the bond grew, until it consumed the mind of the human, turning the human into nothing but a blood slave, willing to obey any order from his master with no thought towards self-preservation. This blood bond also allowed the vampire to find the bound human no matter how far away he was, and allowed him to know when the human was in danger. _

_He also discovered that he was able to create progeny by draining a person to the brink of death and allowing them to drink of his own blood. Thus spreading his curse, but ensuring that he was no longer alone in his unending life. His progeny were in turn able to create more vampires, but the curse became diluted with each generation and the new vampires were weaker and susceptible to the world's dangers, becoming unable to travel in the daylight hours, and developing a severe reaction to wood, fire and magic. _

_The first vampire, unable to uncover any means to break his curse, eventually succumbed to despair and sought out the Dark One to end his suffering, finally finding peace only in death. His progeny were then hunted to extinction, though rumors of vampire sightings and attacks continue to be whispered throughout the Enchanted Forest._

"Oh, God," I gasped out, the implications of what I'd read swirling through my mind, too quickly to process. The book fell from my nerveless fingers, hitting the floor with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a note and let me know what you think. Reviews really help me write a better story, and let me know if the relationship is coming off in the way in which I intended.

Also, if you are also reading The Queen's Happiness, I hope to have the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

Chapter 3

Emma jerked awake. She looked around in panic for a moment. Before turning to me and asking, "What happened? Are you alright?" I shook my head and brought a shaky hand up to run restlessly through my hair. Emma sat up and rubbed a soothing hand in circles on my back. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it," she said with a confidence I hated to crush, but I knew that I had to tell her what I'd just found.

I reached down and picked up the book, flipping it open to the page I'd just read. I showed it to her, even though she wouldn't be able to read the runes and weakly said, "This is what we've been looking for all day."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, that should be good news, so why are you freaking out?"

"Because there's no way to break the curse," I said hopelessly.

"What do you mean? What's it say?" She asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath to try and calm down before I read the passage to her. By the time I finished, Emma had gone white as a sheet and panic was clearly written across her face. "No, there's got to be a way. There's always a way to break a curse. What about True Love's Kiss?" she asked desperately.

I sighed and said in a defeated voice, "Theoretically it could work; however in my case, it is not an option. My True Love died over 40 years ago."

"Well, maybe you have another True Love that can kiss you and break the curse," she insisted, hope filling her voice.

"Miss Swan, everyone only has one True Love," I said flatly.

She shook her head, "No, that can't be true, because then Henry would be mine and that's gross and depressing."

That startled a small chuckle out of me before I sobered and said, "You may have a point dear, but it doesn't matter. I'm the Evil Queen; no one could love me enough to break this curse."

"That's not true, Regina. You've changed, you're not her anymore. You're an amazing woman who would do absolutely anything to protect someone you care about. Anyone would be lucky to love you," she said emphatically, reaching out to put a comforting hand on my arm.

"Thank you, dear," I said, giving her a small smile because her words did make me feel somewhat better, even though I couldn't believe that someone could love me, especially now.

"Don't give up hope. We'll figure it out, Regina. But I think that you've had enough reading for tonight. Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" I lifted an imperious eyebrow in a silent question and Emma blushed and stammered, "I—uh—that came out wrong. I meant go to bed to sleep."

I smirked, enjoying her embarrassment. "I know what you meant, dear," I said after a minute of letting her squirm.

"Oh, well good," she huffed.

I chuckled and asked, "Are you tired?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I did basically nap all evening. I am sorta hungry though," she admitted ruefully.

"Well, then let's get you some food, dear," I said, immediately feeling that surge of protectiveness again.

Emma eyed me warily for a moment before nodding. "Alright, Regina. I'll let you take care of me," she said and she didn't need to say the '_this time'_ for me to understand what she meant.

I looked away, feeling ashamed of something I had no control over. "Thank you," I whispered.

Emma watched me while I moved around the kitchen, making her a grilled cheese sandwich. I could feel the weight of her gaze and knew that there was a question she was dying to ask. I lost my patience when I set the food in front of her and snapped out, "Just ask, Miss Swan."

She hesitated for a moment longer before blurting out, "The book said that the vampire could form blood bonds with humans that would allow them to find the human anywhere and know if they were in trouble."

I froze, that wasn't what I had expected her to say. Warily, I said, "Yes, it did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, if we did that would it calm down some of that over-protectiveness your beast is feeling towards me?" she asked uncertainly.

Her question woke that inner beast and the word '_Mine'_ flashed through my mind again and my fangs fully extended. I turned to look at her with eyes that I knew showed her all the possessiveness that had filled me. Emma's eyes widened in response and I held her gaze as I answered her question. "Yes, it would allow me to let you out of my sight. However, there would be consequences."

"What consequences?" she asked weakly.

"Aside from what the book said about the dangers of becoming a blood slave should you take my blood too many times, it would be a tangible claim on you as _my_ human. We both know that I was territorial and possessive before this curse turned me into a vampire. I can only assume that those traits will grow exponentially now that I am a monster," I explained as impassively as I was able to considering how much my instincts were screaming at me to ignore the consequences and claim Emma.

She slid off her stool and crossed to me, reaching up to gently brush my hair behind my ear. "You're not a monster, Regina," she said softly. Then she smiled mischievously and said, "Actually, I think the fangs are sexy on you."

"Really, Miss Swan?" I purred, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "I'd almost think you want me to sink my fangs into you," I added, lightly scraping my teeth along her neck.

She shuddered against me and gasped out, "Maybe I do."

The thirst blazed within me, but I pushed her away and said, "Then maybe I will, _after_ you've eaten."

The shocked look on her face made me chuckle and she shot me a frustrated look and spit out, "Fine." Then she grabbed the sandwich and bolted it down. I have no idea how she managed to prevent herself from choking.

"Do try to chew, Miss Swan," I said amused.

She didn't answer until she'd swallowed her last bite of grilled cheese. "I did chew. Now I'm done eating," she said challengingly. I lifted an eyebrow and silently met the challenge, having just enough control left not to attack her like the beast I'd become. Emma looked away first, letting out a frustrated sigh. "So, um—do you want to-?" she asked awkwardly gesturing towards her neck.

I grinned and stalked towards her. When I was a hair's breadth away from touching her, I said, "Oh, I very much want to, Emma."

Her eyes closed and she shivered, brushing against me. When she opened her eyes, they had darkened with need and she breathlessly said, "Then take what you want, Regina."

I lifted an eyebrow at her, smirking as I slowly pressed my body into hers. I could hear her heart pounding excitedly and let my instincts take over. I lowered my mouth to her ear and spoke in a sultry purr, "You should be more careful with what you offer, dear." She let out a ragged breath and I gently nipped her ear lobe before drawing back and offering her my hand.

She eyed my hand for a moment before meeting my gaze and asking, "What do you mean? What are you doing?"

I smiled, knowing it put my fangs on display and said with mock innocence, "I want to take all of you, Miss Swan. I'd prefer to do that in a bed."

She shivered and took my hand with a simple, "Yes."

I grinned and pulled her into my arms, claiming her mouth in a hard demanding kiss. She melted into the kiss, opening for my questing tongue. A satisfied rumble filled my chest when her fingers tightened reflexively against my back, drawing me even closer to her body. Reluctantly, I drew back, stroking her cheek, a shred of rationality filtering back into my consciousness. "Are you sure you want to do this? Before today, we've never—", I trailed off, searching her eyes, hoping that the lust I saw in them wasn't just a result of the curse.

"I'm sure, Regina. Even when I hated you, I wanted to rip your clothes off," Emma said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

I smirked, "Well, dear, that would have made our fights just a little more interesting."

She huffed out a breath but before she could voice the sarcastic retort I saw in her eyes, I kissed her again. This time when I broke the kiss, I didn't say anything. I led her to my bedroom, turning off the lights downstairs on the way. When I shut the bedroom door, Emma pushed me against it, pressing her lips to mine. She swiped her tongue along my bottom lip, demanding entrance and I parted my lips. Her tongue darted in, tangling with mine before rubbing gently along my fangs. I hummed with pleasure as the sensation sent heated desire racing through me. I took control of the kiss, letting my hands roam her soft curves under the t-shirt.

I quickly lost patience and pushed off the door, breaking the kiss so I could pull her shirt over her head. I latched my mouth to her newly exposed skin, kissing and sucking my way along her collarbone. I was careful not to let my fangs break the skin. As much as I needed to feed from her, I wanted her body first. I unhooked her bra and pulled it off, exposing already hardened nipples to the air. I lowered my head to draw first one and then the other into my mouth. I licked the tight buds and gently pinched them between my teeth, making Emma moan, her hands fisting in my hair as she arched into me.

My hands found the zipper of her jeans but before I could lower it, I lost my patience so I pulled back and demanded, "Take them off and get on the bed." Her breath caught in her throat but she wordlessly obeyed. I watched her as I quickly yanked at my own clothes. When my clothes were all in a heap on the floor, I paused for just a moment to take in the beauty of her naked body spread across my sheets. Her eyes raked up my body and I allowed myself a smirk when her breathing became shallow and her eyes darkened with desire.

Slowly, I crawled onto the bed, sliding my body along hers. I groaned at the sensation of her soft skin pressed tightly into mine. When our breasts brushed, Emma moaned, her thighs falling open to allow me to settle my hips between them. As I settled my weight over her, I marveled at how well our bodies fit together. Emma gently stroked a hand through my hair before pulling my mouth to hers. The kiss started slowly, but quickly became more passionate and I rocked my hips into hers. Her head fell back with a soft moan and I took the opportunity to kiss and nip along her delicate throat. Her hands tightened in my hair, keeping my lips pressed against her.

I let out a soft growl and rocked into her again, drawing a whimper from her. I kissed my way down her chest, pausing to lick slow circles around one of her nipples. She arched into me, pressing her breast further into my mouth. I pulled back slightly, not wanting her to cut herself on my sharp teeth. As the delicate skin scraped lightly against my fangs, Emma gasped and shuddered. I soothed the red trails my teeth has left in her skin with my tongue before carefully taking her nipple back into my mouth. I sucked gently, lightly bathing the stiff bud with my tongue.

Emma let out a needy whimper and I lifted my head to look up and meet her gaze. I lifted an eyebrow at the impatience I saw reflected in her eyes. "Problem, dear?" I asked teasingly.

She gave me an indignant glare and snapped, "Will you stop teasing me and just fuck me, Regina?"

I shifted so I could hover above her and stare down into her eyes. My lip curled and I snarled, "No. You came to _my_ bed, Miss Swan. You do not get to dictate the terms of this…encounter. I will fuck you when I am ready and not a moment before."

She groaned in frustration and begged, "Please, Regina? I need to feel you."

That inner beast purred in satisfaction at her words and I leaned down until my lips brushed against the delicate curve of her ear and whispered, "Then maybe you shouldn't have gone to bed with a predator, dear. I want to play with my food before I eat."

Emma gasped and shivered, causing me to chuckle before I moved back down to tease the nipple I'd neglected earlier. I could feel the nervous tension radiating off of her, and gentled my tongue's caresses. Gradually, she relaxed and her fingers tangled in my hair in encouragement. My lips curled up in satisfaction. I didn't want her to fear me, not anymore. No, I needed her to want me. With that in mind, I released her breast and kiss my way down her torso and over the swell of her hips.

She was panting with need by the time I settled between her thighs, the scent of her arousal hanging in a thick musk in the air. I glanced up and met her eyes, lifting an eyebrow in silent question. "Please," she moaned out.

Needing no further encouragement, I dove in, licking through her dripping folds and tasting her desire for the first time. Emma's hips bucked up and she let out a long moan. A deep satisfied growl rumbled out of my chest in response as I continued lapping the evidence of her arousal. She squirmed beneath me and I gave in to her desire and flicked my tongue against her swollen clit. A strangled cry escaped her lips and I repeated the action, making her hips buck up into my mouth. I took my time bringing her to the edge of pleasure with my mouth, before I finally gave in to my own need. I shifted slightly and unceremoniously slid two fingers into her slick channel.

"Oh God, Regina," she cried out, falling over the edge as she clamped down on my fingers, drawing me further into her wet heat. The sound of my name snapped the last of my patience and I plunged into her, not giving her time to come down from her first orgasm before I was pushing her towards the second. As she writhed against me, I had to pull my mouth away for fear that I'd spill her blood prematurely. Emma's voice filled the air as she panted out desperate cries in response to my thrusting fingers.

When she stiffened under me, one thrust away from her second release, I turned my head and sank my teeth into the thick vein running through her inner thigh. She screamed, arching off the bed as she came around the fingers buried deep in her core. My own orgasm ripped through me at the first taste of her sweet blood. I moaned, sucking her essence greedily into my mouth. With each swallow, I could feel Emma filling me, soothing the burning ache in my throat that I'd been ignoring for most of the day. My mind drifted in a haze of her blood and I felt a mild shock when I felt her mind surround me. I could feel her mounting pleasure from the pull of her blood into my mouth. I immediately pulled back, not wanting to frighten her. I withdrew my fangs from her skin, cutting my tongue on a fang, and licking closed the puncture wounds before I lapped up the thin trails of blood on her thigh.

Hesitantly, I looked up to meet satisfied green eyes. I let out a small breath of relief that she hadn't noticed my presence in her mind while I fed. I crawled up the bed and pulled her into my arms, turning so she could pillow her head on my shoulder. She curled into me, dropping a lazy arm across my stomach. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel, dear?" I asked softly.

"Mm, good," she mumbled.

I chuckled, "I'm glad." Silence fell over us and I thought she had fallen asleep, but she shifted to look up at me.

"Do you need—?" she said trailing off with a vague gesture down my body.

I smirked, "No, dear, I'm fine. I came when I bit you."

"That's good. I don't know if I have the energy for that. You kinda wore me out," she said drowsily.

"Good," I said with a satisfied smile. "Get some rest, dear."

"Okay," she said, and laid her head back on my shoulder.

I wasn't tired, but I was enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms. I settled back on the pillow, softly stroking my fingers through her hair as I stared at the ceiling. I thought back over the events of the day, idly running my tongue along the fangs that still hadn't retracted. So much had changed over the course of the day, and I felt a resigned acceptance settle over me. I wouldn't be able to break this curse and while I knew that there were a lot of things that I would need to work out with Emma, I couldn't help feeling contented while I held her in my arms.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the tension building within the blonde. Her voice brought me back to awareness when she nervously said, "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?" I asked, looking down to meet her wide eyes.

She took a deep breath and said, "I've been thinking and I know we'll find a way to break this curse eventually. But, I don't know how long that will take and we can't just hide in your mansion until it breaks. I mean, we both have lives and responsibilities, not to mention Henry and my parents."

I sighed, the contentment from moments ago dissipated as though it'd never been there. "What do you propose we do about it, Miss Swan?"

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, Regina? I think after everything you can call me Emma."

I grit my teeth in irritation. "Fine, Emma. What do you want to do?"

She smiled, "That's better." I glared at her, baring my fangs in warning that she get to the point. The smile died on her lips and she hurried to explain. "I think we should do the blood bond thing," she said in a rush.

I froze in shock for a moment, having expected her to push me away and demand I give her the space she needed to live her own life. The moment of surprise ended quickly and the beast's instincts took control again. I shifted, rolling over to pin her beneath me on the bed. Emma let out a surprised gasp and I pressed my body into hers, letting a seductive purr fill my voice as I asked, "Do you really want to be mine forever, Emma? You should know by now that I don't share."

She hesitated and asked, "Forever?"

The fear I saw in her eyes sparked a vicious mental battle for control. Eventually, the logical side of my mind won over, and I pushed the predator back down and sat up. "Emma, if this curse doesn't break I could theoretically live for eons. If this is really the same curse that created the original vampire then the only thing that can kill me is the Dark One. And he made a promise not to kill me. So, I do literally mean you would be mine forever, or at least until you die," I explained.

"Oh, shit. What the hell are we going to do, Regina?" Emma asked.

I sighed and said softly, "I don't know, Emma." Silence fell over the room as we both thought over the possibilities. Eventually, I turned to her and said, "There's nothing we can do tonight. We should try to get some sleep and tomorrow we'll look for more solutions."

"Alright," Emma said, wearily. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma." I replied. We both settled back on the bed, but it was a long time before either of us slept.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke the next morning just as the sun was rising. The feeling of warm, soft curves underneath me brought me fully awake and I jerked up to look down at Emma Swan as the memories of the previous day crashed over me. It had all really happened. I was a vampire and the blonde sheriff had willingly offered me her neck on more than one occasion. As that thought settled into my mind, my fangs slid out and the thirst burned in my throat. My eyes were drawn immediately to her vulnerable neck. I fought a losing battle with my inner beast not to close my mouth over her throbbing vein. I tried to think of every reason why it was a bad idea, but the predator in me brushed them aside with a growled, "_Mine_!"

My fangs were sinking into delicate flesh before I could stop myself. Emma stirred beneath me and groggily moaned, "Regina…"

Instinctively, I mentally reached for her and was immediately surrounded by her sleepy mind. "_It's alright, Emma. I've got you," _I mentally soothed.

"_Okay,"_ she thought back, and I felt her fall back to sleep.

I released her neck and quickly closed the wounds. I licked the remaining drops from her neck and crawled out of bed, leaving Emma to sleep. I hadn't taken much of her blood, but it was enough to sate me for now and calm the inner beast.

While I showered, I began to worry. I'd drunk from Emma three times in less than 24 hours, and while she was currently fine, I didn't think it was something she could do again. I resolved to do more research today. There was just too much I didn't know. Most importantly, I needed to know how I was going to manage to keep Emma alive.

After I was finished getting ready for the day, I checked on Emma. She was still deeply asleep, sprawled across the bed with the sheet tangled around her hips. An indulgent smile crossed my lips and I headed downstairs, starting up the coffee pot automatically. As the coffee started to brew, I frowned. I wasn't tired at all. After that taste of Emma, I felt energized, so I didn't need the caffeine. I decided Emma would probably want some when she woke. I glanced at the clock and decided to get started on my research before I made breakfast for the blonde.

I went into my study and opened my laptop doing a quick Google search on replenishing the blood supply. I found some good information on the various foods to eat to help, but mostly I found reasons to be nervous. If I took too much from Emma too quickly, it could take over a month for her to completely recover. I needed to see if I would be able to drink from anyone else, even though the idea was repulsive. I glanced at the clock and decided that I should start breakfast. I quickly printed out the page of foods to eat and closed the laptop.

A little while later, I carried a tray loaded down with food up to my bedroom and was mildly amused to see that Emma hadn't moved since I'd left her. As I stepped into the room, I was bombarded with the scent of blood and sex. The beast stirred, and my fangs slid down. I desperately needed to air out the room. But that would have to wait, I didn't want to open the window and freeze the naked blonde on the bed. I clenched my jaw against the bloodlust and firmly reminded myself of what I'd read on the internet. Feeling somewhat steadier, I set the tray down on the vanity and perched next to her on the bed. I gently stroked her back, and said, "Emma, dear, you need to wake up now."

She groaned and buried her head in the pillow, mumbling, "Too early."

I chuckled, "It's not that early, dear." When I didn't get a response, I switched from gentle strokes to light scratches of my fingernails along the sensitive skin of her neck. That resulted in a wanton moan from the blonde as her pulse rate picked up. I smirked and suggestively purred, "If you open those beautiful green eyes, I've got something for you to eat."

That worked and Emma rolled over and blinked up at me. She leered, "And just what would you like me to eat, cause I definitely know what I'm craving."

Arousal cascaded through me in response to the heated look in her eyes and I grinned, flashing my fangs at her. I leaned towards her and huskily moaned, "There is absolutely nothing I want more right now than for you to eat…the breakfast I made for you."

Emma's reaction was immediate; she dropped her head heavily back onto the pillow and groaned. "Seriously, Regina?"

I chuckled and straightened back up. "Yes, dear." She glared at me while I got up and retrieved the breakfast tray.

Her eyes widened when she saw the heavily loaded tray. "Regina, I can't eat all of that food."

"Well, you need to eat as much as you can, Emma. At least a little of everything," I said, placing the tray in her lap.

She reached for the coffee first, taking a sip before asking, "Why?"

I sighed, sitting back to watch her eat. "I did some research this morning and all of this is full of the vitamins that you need to help replenish the blood that I take. I have a copy of the list for you as well. Please look it over and eat accordingly when you're not with me. And do try to limit the amount of junk you consume. We both need you to be as healthy as possible."

Emma sighed heavily and picked up her fork. "Right. You know, until I saw your fangs I'd almost convinced myself it was all some fucked up dream."

I looked away, "I can't say I blame you. I wouldn't want to be in your position either, Miss Swan."

"Whoa, don't do that, Regina. Don't pull away and get all formal with me," Emma said, reaching out to put a hand on my arm. "I don't regret last night and I'm not rejecting you. I'm just still trying to process that this is all really happening."

I couldn't look at her, so, I just quietly said, "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, Emma."

She sighed again and sat back. After a moment, I heard her pick up her fork again. The silence lasted a few minutes before Emma asked, "So what is the plan for today?"

I turned to her and said, "You are going to work, you were right last night when you said we both have responsibilities. I will do my best to keep the beast under control while you work and I am going to continue to look into ways to ensure that we both survive this curse. Then I would like you to come back here for dinner, so we can discuss Henry and what we are going to tell the town."

Emma nodded, "Alright, though I think that no matter what we tell the town, we need to tell Henry the truth."

I froze and stiffly asked, "Why is that, dear? To make sure that he hates me even more?"

"Regina, Henry doesn't hate you. He loves you, he's just confused and angry," Emma said emphatically. "Besides, we have to tell him because he'll figure it out sooner or later and if we lie, he'll just be even angrier."

"Alright," I agreed dejectedly.

Emma reached for me again and soothingly said, "It's going to be alright. This isn't your fault and he'll see that. He's a clever kid."

"Very well, then please bring him to dinner with you tonight. We will tell him then," I said, forcing the fear and uncertainty I felt over telling Henry to the back of my mind to be forgotten.

When Emma had eaten her fill, she pushed the tray back with a groan. I glanced down and smirked when I saw that she'd eaten nearly everything on the tray. "Hungry, dear?" I mocked.

"Not anymore. Ugh, why does your cooking have to be so damn good?" she moaned.

I chuckled and said, "I'll feed you anytime you want, dear."

Emma lifted an eyebrow and suggestively asked, "And will you feed me all of my favorite things."

I smirked, "If you're good." I raked my eyes down her still naked body and grinned when I heard her breath hitch in response.

"What about you? Are you thirsty?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

Immediately, I was reminded of the burn in the back of my throat. I ignored it as I met her eyes and answered honestly. "Always, but I'm fine for now, Emma."

"Then why are your fangs out?" she asked warily.

I sighed, "I need to air out the room, but I didn't want to do that until you were dressed."

"Oh, thanks," Emma replied sheepishly. "Is it that bad?"

"No, dear. It's that _delicious_. But I seem to be gaining a little more control over the beast, and I can manage." I said, feeling a little proud of myself.

Emma smiled, "Well, that's good, right?"

"I would hope so. I don't want to devolve into nothing but a ravenous beast," I said sarcastically.

"Fair enough," she said with a chuckle. After a minute, she hesitantly asked, "Um, Regina, did you bite me this morning? Or was that a dream?"

I pursed my lips and reluctantly admitted, "I bit you. My control isn't perfect yet, I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's alright, but can you do me a favor?" Emma asked.

Dread tore through me as I cautiously said, "I can try."

"Will you wake me up next time?"

I blinked, not expecting that response. "Yes, dear. Why?"

She blushed and wouldn't meet my eyes as she stuttered, "I—uh—I like the way it feels."

I immediately started grinning and huskily purred, "I'm glad, dear." I glanced at the clock and sighed. "You need to get up now, Emma. You're going to be late, and if you are going to be seeing Ruby or Granny today, you definitely need a shower before you leave."

"Right, okay, I'll go—wait, Regina. What're we going to do about them? Won't they be able to smell the difference in you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I imagine so. I was planning on stopping by the diner to see them as soon as you go to work. Ruby is a gossip when she isn't expressly asked to keep a secret, and I want to head off any trouble before it arises." I explained.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and can I borrow some of your clothes again? If I'm already running late, I don't want to have to stop and change before I get to the station. But I'll go at lunch and change," she said hurriedly.

"You most certainly will not. You will eat at lunch. You can wear my clothes until after work. And it might be a good idea to pack up some things to bring over with you tonight," I said flatly.

Emma sighed, "Regina, I can eat and change on my lunch break. And I can always take food back to the station."

"Fine, but if I find out that you didn't eat, I will personally bring you lunch every day and feed you myself if I have to," I growled, losing my patience.

"That's absurd. You can't—".

I was across the room in an instant and had Emma pinned to the wall, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Do not push me on this, Emma. You will not like the consequences," I snarled, staring her down.

Emma looked away, "Alright, I'll eat."

I released her and stepped back. "Thank you, dear." She nodded and headed into the bathroom without another word or glance in my direction. I watched her go before I crossed to the window and opened it.

Less than an hour later, I nervously opened the door to Granny's diner. I was somewhat relieved to see I'd missed the breakfast rush and there were only a few patrons seated at the booths and counter. I stepped up to the counter where Ruby was wiping down. "Miss Lucas, if I may have a few moments of your time, there is something I'd like to discuss with you." She looked up at me warily, but then her nostrils flared and her eyes widened in shock. "Privately," I added quickly, hoping to forestall any scene she might make.

She hesitated, glancing around the diner before reluctantly nodding. "Follow me," she said gruffly. "Granny, I'm taking a break," she called through the window into the kitchen.

"Fine, but don't take too long you have customers," came the response from the older woman.

The waitress led me into the back room, only used for private parties. She shut the door and turned on me, her eyes faintly glowing yellow. "Explain," she snarled.

"I need your help," I said simply, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Did you hurt Emma?" she growled.

I felt the beast begin to stir at the challenge she was issuing, but I pushed it back down and snapped out, "No, and I don't intend to, that's why I'm here."

That seemed to calm her slightly and her eyes returned to their usual brown as she asked, "Then why do you smell like her and blood and something else that I don't recognize?"

"I've been cursed, Miss Lucas," I stated flatly.

"What does that have to do with Emma?" she asked, sounding confused.

I sighed and said, "What I am about to tell you in highly confidential. You may tell your grandmother, but if you breathe so much as a word of this conversation to anyone else and I will rip out your throat." I was somewhat surprised by the threat I'd made, it wasn't one I would have made before this curse. I grit my teeth, frustrated with myself.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she mockingly asked, "And just how would you manage that? I'm a wolf remember?"

For the first time, I intentionally called the beast to the surface, feeling my fangs slide down. I met her gaze and snarled, "And I'm a vampire. Do you wish to test me, Miss Lucas?"

"Oh my God!" Ruby shrieked, stumbling back a few steps.

"Do calm down, dear. I'm not going to hurt you unless you can't keep your mouth shut," I said in annoyance. I pushed the beast back down and my fangs retracted.

Ruby stared at me for a long time before she hesitantly asked, "How'd that happen?"

"Must I repeat myself? I've been cursed."

"Why did you come to me?" she asked, warily.

I sighed, "There are several reasons, Miss Lucas. The first and most important is that I thought as a Child of the Moon, you might be somewhat sympathetic. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to become a monster."

Her face softened, the wariness falling away. "Alright, I can understand that. What are your other reasons?"

"Unlike the original curse that created the legendary first vampire in the Enchanted Forest, the curse placed on me seems to have been altered, and I was hoping you would be willing to help me verify if that's true or not," I explained nervously.

"Altered? How?" Ruby asked.

"I am only craving Miss Swan's blood," I said softly.

"What? Does she know? Oh, my God, is that why you smell like—?"

"Yes, on both accounts. And no, before you ask, I haven't forced myself on her, she offered," I said, the fangs sliding back out as images of the blonde offering me her neck played unbidden through my mind.

Ruby watched me carefully and asked, "Why are your fangs showing again?"

"It's instinctive when I think about Emma. I'm still learning to control it," I admitted reluctantly, feeling embarrassed.

The waitress immediately softened and gave me an understanding smile. "I get that."

I returned her smile, actually grateful to the wolf for the first time in my life. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."

"You're welcome. Alright, how can I help?" Ruby asked, and I blinked in surprise.

I hesitated, wondering if she was really willing to help, or just if she was trying to set me up. Ultimately, I decided it didn't matter; I would have to ask her eventually. "Since I don't want to hurt Emma, I need to know if I can drink from anyone else," I said cautiously.

Ruby's eyes widened and she said, "And you want to bite me to test that."

"Yes," I said apologetically.

She studied me for a minute before asking, "Will you be able to stop?"

"Yes," I said confidently.

She bit her lip, considering for a long moment before she said, "Alright."

My eyebrows flew up in surprise. "I—Are—Thank you, dear," I settled on, not wanting her to change her mind.

She shrugged and gave me a mischievous smirk. "Not very many people can say they've been bitten by the Mayor."

I lifted and eyebrow and smirked, "And yet, you won't be able to admit it to anyone."

Ruby grinned, "True, but I'll know. And I can cross it off my bucket list."

That surprised a chuckle out of me. "Is that really on your bucket list, dear?" I asked, feeling rather flattered.

She blushed and looked away. "I plead the fifth," she said, her voice higher than normal.

I smirked and seductively purred, "That's a shame, Miss Lucas. You'll never get what you want if you can't even admit it."

Her eyes shot to mine and she stuttered, "W-W-What?"

I merely smiled and said, "Come here, my dear. I promise I'll be gentle."

She swallowed and slowly made her way to me. I held out my hand for her, and when she placed her hand in mine, I smiled at her and slowly lifted it to my lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. I hummed in appreciation when I heard her breath hitch. I turned her hand over and placed another tender kiss on the inside of her wrist before I slid my fangs into the delicate skin of her wrist. Her blood tasted different from Emma's, it was a little cloying, like an overly sweet wine. Ruby moaned as I sucked in a mouthful of her blood.

I carefully pulled my fangs from her as I swallowed that mouthful. The effect was instantaneous, the thirst intensified exponentially, burning at the back of my throat like an inferno. I gasped at the unexpected pain, but before I let myself react in any other way, I brought a finger to my mouth and grazed it on a fang, rubbing the blood over the puncture marks in Ruby's wrist. They closed immediately and I pushed her away.

"Regina? What's going on?" Ruby asked, worriedly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the only came sound that came out was a pained groan as a shudder raked through me. I stumbled and fell to my knees. Another shudder washed over me and I felt like my veins were being filled with ice water. The pain was nearly overwhelming and it took everything I had not to scream.

I clenched my jaw and growled out, "Get Emma." When Ruby hesitated, I hissed, "Now!"

It spurred her into action and she said, "Ok, I'll be right back." And then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tremors continued to wrack my body and I fell onto my side, curling in on myself as I fought against the pain screaming through me. My vision went red and clouded over. It was complete agony and I lost track of everything, only able to focus on keeping my jaw clamped tightly shut. When the searing agony intensified, my mind was consumed with nothing but the anguish and a loud shriek of pain escaped my throat.

I have no idea how much time passed before I felt a wrist press against my lips. I was so lost in torment that I didn't know whose it was. I weakly tried to push it away, but then her scent hit me. _Emma!_ I jerked forward, plunging my fangs into the vulnerable flesh of the wrist and greedily sucked in the sweet taste of the blonde. The first swallow eased the pain enough for me to be able to listen to what was happening around me. Emma was moaning wantonly as I continued to drink heavily from her. Ruby was quietly explaining what had happened to someone. The red haze was still blinding me and I couldn't see who she was talking to. The fear of who she was telling ripped a deep growl from me. She immediately stopped talking.

"It's alright, Regina. You're going to be fine. Just take what you need and come back to me," Emma said huskily, and I could feel her soft fingers in my hair. I couldn't answer her, so I just sucked harder against the punctures, drawing a long groan of pleasure from her. Gradually, Emma's blood warmed my veins and the red haze dissipated. I looked up at Emma, she was panting out little moans. But when I met her lust darkened eyes, she broke into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "Hi," she said softly, before another whimpering moan escaped her lips, and her eyes shut as she shuddered out a release.

I gave her wrist one last lick as I pulled out my fangs, and cut my tongue to seal the wounds. I cleaned the remaining blood from her skin before I sat up and pulled her into my arms. "Hello, darling. Thank you," I murmured into her hair, feeling my fangs retract.

"Are you alright, now?" She asked, still breathless from her release.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied before looking over to Ruby. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Granny standing next to her. I lifted an eyebrow when I saw the crossbow in her hands. I decided that could wait and focused on Ruby. "Thank you for getting Emma for me," I said gratefully.

"No problem. I think you have your answer though," she replied.

I sighed and glanced down at the blonde still in my arms. "Yes, I do. I appreciate you trying to help."

Emma pulled away from me and smacked my arm. "Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

I lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Miss Swan."

She jerked back as if I'd slapped her. She recovered quickly and pushed out of my arms, scrambling to get back to her feet. "Damn it, Regina," she snapped, going to storm out of the room.

I was on my feet in an instant, but I didn't rush after her. Instead, I let out a sigh and said, "Emma, wait. I'm sorry."

She spun around to glare at me, but the move was cut off when she stumbled. She shook her head and muttered, "Whoa, head rush."

I ran to her side, only just reaching her before Ruby did. "I took too much. I'm sorry, Emma. Here, sit down." I said, panic rising within me. I grabbed a chair, and eased her onto it.

I could feel the weight of angry glares coming from both of the wolves, but I ignored them, completely focused on the pale blonde in front of me. She met my eyes slowly and said, "I'm okay. I just need a minute."

"Alright, dear," I said, not believing her for a moment. I turned to Ruby and asked, "Can you get her some orange juice and one of those pastries she likes?"

"Yeah, sure," Ruby said, casting a worried glance at Emma before she hurried out the door.

I turned to Granny, and took in her white-knuckled grip on the crossbow and wary expression. "You can relax Eugenia. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

She grunted disbelievingly and asked, "What the hell happened here?"

I sighed and glanced down at Emma who looked slightly steadier now that she was sitting down. Satisfied that she would be alright until Ruby got back, I turned to the older woman and explained, "The vampires from our world originated from a man cursed by the Dark One, eons ago. I believe that Gold has cast the same curse on me, but he changed it so that I would only be able to feed from Miss Swan. I asked your granddaughter if she would help me determine if that was the case because it's dangerous to only feed from one person. Ruby agreed to let me bite her, but her blood was poison to me. I believe you saw the rest."

When I finished speaking, Emma grumbled, "Stupid, stubborn vampire. I should have been here."

I sighed and turned back to the blonde. "You're right, Emma. I'm sorry."

Granny shifted, drawing my attention back to her. She relaxed her grip on the crossbow and gave me a level look. "Why did you ask Ruby? Our kinds don't get along very well historically."

"I thought that the two of you would be the only ones even slightly sympathetic in this, and I have no desire to face down another angry mob. I don't want my predator's instincts to kick in and make me hurt anyone," I said honestly.

"That's fair. Are you planning on telling anyone else?" Granny asked.

"I don't know. It will come out at some point. To my knowledge there is no way to break the curse and there is no other way to explain that I won't age. But I can't think of any way to out myself that won't end in disaster."

Ruby came back in and handed Emma the orange juice. "Well, you're going to have to decide soon. There are a lot of people in the diner asking for answers as to what's going on back here. Some of them heard you scream and then saw me and Emma run back here."

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my temple. "What would you suggest, Eugenia? You have more experience with a situation of this nature than I do." I asked when I couldn't come up with any solutions.

She paused, considering her words before she said, "Keep it simple for now. Admit that you've been cursed and that Emma's helping you and leave it at that. It'll explain the scream and the reason she ran to assist you."

"That's pretty much what we told Mary Margaret, yesterday," Emma said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Eugenia."

"Don't mention it. And don't worry; neither Ruby nor I will say anything until you're ready."

I nodded again and turned to Emma. "How are you feeling now, dear?"

"Steadier, thanks. I'll be fine, Regina," Emma said after downing the rest of her glass of juice.

I was still worried, but I forced a small smile on my lips. "Alright, when you're ready to face the gossips we'll go."

"Go where?" she asked warily.

I pursed my lips, knowing she wasn't going to be pleased. "To pick up some clothes from your apartment and then back to my manor," I stated flatly.

"No, I've got to go back to work. David—"

"—Can handle the sheriff's station for another day," I finished warningly.

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Ruby interrupted. "Emma, she's right. You've lost a lot of blood and you need to rest."

The sheriff clenched her jaw in frustration and shot a glare at Ruby before she focused on me. "Fine, but we are picking Henry up from school on the way. He shouldn't have to hear about this from the gossip at school."

I hesitated. I knew that she was right, but that also meant that I didn't have as long to prepare for the conversation as I'd hoped. "Very well," I said, trying not to let dread fill my voice.

Emma gave me a small encouraging smile and held out her hand to me. I took it and pulled her to her feet, holding her in case she got dizzy again. "I'm fine, Regina," she said in exasperation, stepping away from me.

The others filed out of the back room, and I hovered at the back of the group, feeling somewhat embarrassed about facing the townspeople who heard me cry out in pain. I really didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone and I was afraid that I already had. As soon as we reached the main room in the diner, voices raised in question. I was surprised by the number of people who had shown up since I arrived. Granny ignored everyone and retreated to the quiet of the kitchen. I glanced around the room, my jaw automatically clenching when I saw David in the crowd.

He stood up, holding up a hand for silence and asked, "Emma, what's going on?"

As she explained, I noticed Gold smirking at me from a seat next to the door. That knowing look on his face confirmed that he was behind the curse. Rage boiled through me and my fangs slid down in automatic response. I barely managed to keep from outing myself and snarling at him. Instead I reached out and squeezed Emma's shoulder. She glanced back at me, but my eyes hadn't left the pawnbroker. She followed my line of sight and tensed. He tipped his head in acknowledgement and slipped out the door, the little bell tinkling behind him.

Emma surged forward as if she was going to follow him, but I held her back. "Not now, Emma. I don't have control," I murmured, moving my lips as little as possible to keep the fangs hidden.

She looked back at me and nodded, "Alright, I'll get you out of here," she said quietly. I just nodded in response. Emma turned back to the crowd and said, "Look, I know you have more questions, but we're still trying to figure it out."

"But why are you helping the Evil Queen? She deserves whatever this curse is doing to her," Grumpy said angrily.

"Regina's not the Evil Queen anymore. She's the Mayor and Henry's mom. She doesn't deserve this, no one does," Emma shot back, her own anger rising.

A few people looked away, but most of the diner was still glaring at me. The looks were shredding my control and I knew I had to get out of there. I put on my best imperious mask and brushed past Emma on the way to the door.

David stepped into my path, blocking my exit and I had to swallow the growl that tried to rumble out. "Whatever this is, if you get my daughter hurt, I'll end you," he said, glowering at me.

Emma rushed to join us and hurriedly said, "I'm fine, David. We've just got to go."

He reluctantly stepped aside and I made my exit with Emma on my heels.

I was incredibly grateful that I'd driven to the diner as we stepped outside and I noticed how pale Emma had become. She wasn't as steady as she'd let me believe. I snarled, "Get in the car." When she didn't even argue, my concern for her skyrocketed. I'd definitely taken too much of her blood. My mind raced as I drove to the apartment she shared with her parents, trying to come up with a way to help her that wouldn't put either of us at risk. The only idea I had that didn't involve anyone else learning my secret was to give her my blood. Its healing properties would help replenish her blood immediately, but I didn't think either of us was ready for the consequences of that, no matter what my inner beast wanted. I grit my teeth, resolved to hold out from drinking from her for as long as possible, and only give her my blood if absolutely necessary.

Gathering some clothes for Emma took longer than it should have. Emma was incredibly shaky on her feet, but she brushed off every attempt I made to help her. It made it impossible to calm the beast enough to retract my fangs, especially with my rising anxieties over telling Henry the truth. It wasn't until we were back in the car, on our way to collect Henry from school, that Emma reached over and took my hand, offering what comfort she could while I drove.

"It's going to be alright, Regina. Henry will understand," she said, breaking through my worried thoughts.

"You don't know that, Emma. I'm hurting you. He is going to hate me and use it as proof that I haven't and can't change," I said with unshed tears in my voice.

"Hey, no. Don't do that. You haven't hurt me or anyone else," she insisted.

I scoffed, the first tears beginning to trail down my cheeks. "Emma, you can barely stand under your own power right now because I drank too much of your blood. I'd say that qualifies as hurting you."

"Regina that was an emergency, you were poisoned and took what you needed. I'm going to be fine. I just need some rest and some of that food from your list, I'll be back to my normal annoying self in no time, I promise," She said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now, we're almost at the school, calm your beast so we can collect our son."

Up ahead the school came into view, and anxious fear rose within me. "I don't know if I can," I managed to say past the lump in my throat.

Emma waited until I pulled into a parking spot before she turned to me and said, "Regina, look at me." I reluctantly met her gaze and she cupped my cheeks in her slightly chilly palms. "Everything is going to be fine. I am with you and there isn't anything that can stop us when we're together."

I searched her eyes, expecting to see worried doubt reflected in them to prove her words to be a lie. But her green orbs were filled with honest conviction. It served as the balm she intended and quieted the beast within. I took a deep breath of relief as my fangs finally retracted. "Thank you, dear," I said softly before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She smiled and opened her car door.

As we approached Snow's classroom, Emma visibly straightened her spine and her uncertain gait evened out. I was impressed at her ability to mask the weakness brought on by blood loss. I felt my nerves returning, but I pushed them away, forcing a pleasant expression onto my face and reached out to knock on the classroom door. A moment later, the door opened and Snow poked her head into the hallway.

Her eyes instantly became worried when she saw us and her voice was higher than usual as she focused on Emma and asked, "Honey, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Emma offered her a weak smile and said, "Yeah, Mary Margaret, everything's fine. We just need to talk to Henry, so we're going to take him home for the rest of the day."

At that, Snow stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. "Why? What's so important that it can't wait until after school?" she asked, still not sparing me a more than a glance.

"That is not your concern, Snow. This is between me, Emma and our son," I snapped.

Emma reached out and put a calming hand on my arm. "Look, Regina's been cursed and there was an incident at the diner this morning. We are taking Henry home so we can tell him before he hears about it from someone else," She said to Snow, eyes pleading the woman to accept the explanation and stop asking questions. I couldn't help the satisfied pleasure that shot through me when she said 'home'.

Snow surprised both of us by laughing. She turned to me with eyes filled with spiteful mirth. "How's it feel to have the tables turned, Regina?" she asked mockingly.

Rage boiled through me and I had to struggle to keep the desire to attack her from causing my fangs to slide back out. I pushed past her to open the door to the classroom and gruffly snap out, "Henry, get your things. I'm taking you home."

Behind me, I could hear Emma's sharp reprimand to Snow, but I ignored them as Henry looked up from the worksheet he was completing. I could see the questions bubbling up, and I shook my head, trying to head them off. He sighed, but he stuffed the paper in his backpack and slouched over to me. I held the door open for him and he ducked under my arm into the hallway.

When he saw his blonde mother, he brightened visibly and I felt a stab of resentment. "Emma!" he called. "What's going on? Why are you guys picking me up?"

Emma smiled down at him and said, "Your mom and I have something to talk to you about."

Henry glanced at me, the excitement of seeing Emma fading quickly. "Okay, is it bad?" he asked nervously.

I leaned down and cupped his chin in my hand, "Sweetheart, everything will be alright. We just want to tell you what's going on ourselves. You deserve the truth from us, not the town's gossips."

He studied me for a moment and warily said, "Are you really going to tell me the truth?"

"Yes, Henry," I said trying to show him my sincerity.

"Alright," he said as a small smile spread over his face.

I couldn't help but return the smile as I stood and reached for his hand. He placed his hand in mine and I looked to Emma. She had her own smile gracing her lips as she fell into step next to us. Snow called after us, "Wait! You can't just take Henry out of school!"

I stopped and turned to smirk at her. "It seems I can, dear. Run along back to your classroom," I sneered.

"I'll see you later, Mary Margaret," Emma added, trying to break the tension.

"Bye, Grandma!" Henry added.

I could only chuckle as I heard the school teacher spluttering behind us. Henry and Emma both grinned at me, and my nerves settled again. Henry waited until we were in the car before the questions started pouring out.

"So, what's going on? Why are you guys picking me up together? Are you in danger? Is that why you didn't come home last night, Emma?" he asked in rapid fire succession, not giving us a chance to answer.

When he paused to breathe, Emma quickly cut in. "Calm down, kid. Everyone's fine. We'll explain when we get home."

Henry let out an exaggerated sigh and grumbled, "Fine." I shot Emma an appreciative glance and she smiled in understanding.

By the time we made it home, Henry was vibrating with impatience. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack just inside the door before racing to the living room and plopping on the couch. I glanced down at the mess and sighed. I reached down and straightened his shoes, and propped the bag against the wall, before I calmly followed Henry into the living room. Emma was a step behind me, but I could tell by her shuffling footsteps that she was struggling again. I glanced at her but she waved away my concern.

"I'll be okay," she said softly. I didn't believe her, but the selfish part of me needed her with me for this conversation, so I just nodded.

Once we were situated on the couch facing Henry, I hesitated, unsure how to start. Emma saved me by leaning forward to prop her elbows on her knees and saying, "Alright, kid. Before we tell you what's happened, you need to promise me that you'll listen to everything we have to tell you before reacting."

Nerves danced in his eyes as he looked between us before he hesitantly said, "Okay…"

"Henry, I—" I said at the same time Emma said, "So, the thing is—". We paused and shared a nervous look. I waved her on and sat back, terrified to be the one to tell Henry.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and turned back to our son. "Do you remember the wraith, kid?"

I shot her a puzzled look as Henry asked, "Yeah, what's that got to do with what's going on?"

Emma glanced at me before turning back to Henry and carefully explaining, "Mr. Gold sent the wraith after your mom because he wanted revenge for Belle, but he promised her that he wouldn't kill your mom. Since that failed, he's found another way to hurt her."

Henry turned wide worried eyes on me and asked, "What does Emma mean? Are you going to be okay?"

My heart broke a little at the look in his eyes and I sat forward and took his hand. "Yes, Henry, I'm going to be fine," I said soothingly.

"What did Mr. Gold do?" Henry asked, not convinced by my words.

"He cursed me, Henry," I said simply, unable to find the words to explain everything.

Henry paused, considering the simple words before he asked, "How? What's the curse do?"

"I—it—", I stuttered before turning to Emma, panic rising in my throat.

She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before she looked at our son and said, "It's sort of complicated and hard to explain, kid."

He pulled away and crossed his arms. "Just tell me the truth. What's going to happen to my mom?" he asked petulantly.

Emma sighed and said, "I'm trying to, Henry. The curse that Gold put on your mom kinda turned her into a vampire."

* * *

A/N: I know another cliffhanger. I'm sorry guys, but this chapter started to get kinda long so I had to split it into 2 parts. Please let me know what you think. How do you think Henry will react?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, all. First off thank you for the wonderful feedback. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. For those of you who've asked about Regina confronting Gold, I promise it'll come, but at this point it's only been just over a day since the curse was cast and our lovely ladies have been dealing with trying to figure things out, and learning of the consequences. They won't confront him until it becomes necessary.

Obviously, in this story Cora hasn't come to Storybrook. Would you like me to bring her? If I do, how do you think vampire Regina would deal with her?

As always, please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Emma sighed and said, "I'm trying to, Henry. The curse that Gold put on your mom kinda turned her into a vampire."_

There was a moment of stunned silence before Henry turned to me with wide, incredulous eyes and cried, "What?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "It's true, sweetheart. But I'm not going to hurt anyone, and Emma is helping me try to find a way to break the curse."

He stared at me unbelievingly for a long time before he bitterly said, "You guys are lying! I don't know what's really going on, but it's not this. Mom, you were just outside in the sun, and you don't even have any fangs. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"We're not lying, kid," Emma said, reaching out for him.

He jerked away from her and got up to run from the room. I jumped up and called on the beast as I raced past him to block the doorway. He jerked to a stop, his eyes wide in surprise when he saw I'd beaten him to the door. I knelt in front him and said, "Henry, wait. We haven't lied to you. Not all of the myths you are familiar with are applicable in my case, but I do have fangs." As I finished speaking, I gave him the sweetest smile I had, hoping it wouldn't terrify him.

His jaw dropped as he saw the fangs that had emerged when I called the beast. After a moment he looked up to meet my eyes and hesitantly asked, "Are they really real?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Can—can I touch them?" He asked, his eyes reflecting a mix of fear and excitement.

"Yes, dear, just be careful. They're very sharp," I said, feeling my nerves starting to calm.

When I opened my mouth and pulled back my lips, he slowly reached out and gently rubbed a finger down the outside of one of my fangs. It served to reignite the burning thirst, but I ignored it, focusing completely on my son. "That's so cool," he said in awe as he finally drew his hand away from my mouth. I breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn't cut himself and sat back.

Emma chuckled, and said, "I think so, too, kid."

I looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, making her blush. I smirked before turning back to Henry and saying, "There is more you need to know, honey. Let's go sit back down and I'll explain what we know."

He smiled, "Alright, Mom."

I stood and held out my hand for him. Warmth flooded me when he took the offered hand and let me lead him back to the couch. I perched next to him and said, "This curse has different side effects from what the myths say. I can still go out in the daylight, garlic doesn't bother me, and from what I've been able to discover, a wooden stake won't kill me. Though, I don't want to test that theory."

Henry grinned, "That's probably a good idea."

I smiled and nodded. "I think so too, dear," I said wryly.

He and Emma both laughed. After their laughter died Henry wrinkled his nose and asked, "Does that mean you have to drink blood?"

I glanced over at Emma before hesitantly answering, "Yes, Henry, and Mr. Gold twisted the curse so that I can only drink from Emma."

Henry's eyes widened again and he cried out, "What? No!"

When I flinched, Emma sat forward again and hurriedly said, "It's ok, kid. Your mom's being really careful not to hurt me. And since it's just me, then we don't have to worry about scaring the rest of the town and risk another mob trying to hurt Regina."

"But—" he started to protest, but Emma cut him off.

"No, Henry. Whatever you're going to say, it's safer this way. I trust your mom, but not everyone does. So, until we can break the curse, we need to keep this a secret so that no one gets hurt because they're afraid."

"Okay, but doesn't it hurt?" he asked concern for his blonde mother evident in his voice.

She smiled, "Only a little, mostly it feels good."

I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to Henry. "Ruby and Granny know the truth about my curse, but no one else does. And we need to keep it that way, Henry. You can't tell Snow and Charming. They won't understand and they'll think I'm hurting Emma."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but why did you tell Ruby and Granny?" he asked uncertainly.

"I didn't really have a choice, sweetheart. They can smell the difference, and I asked Ruby to help me make sure I could only feed from Emma," I said softly.

"Oh, did she help you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't drink from her. Her blood poisoned me. It was…very unpleasant," I explained, grimacing at the memory of pain. I shook the thought away and added, "Some people heard me react to the poisoning at the diner and saw Emma rush to help me, so we had to tell people that I've been cursed and Miss Swan is helping me. But that's all we plan to tell people for now. I don't want them to know the nature of the curse."

"Okay. Are you alright now?" he asked, worried.

I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Yes, Emma healed me. But it's left her weak, so she needs to rest today."

His wide eyes turned to Emma, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, kid. I'm just tired, but I'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me the truth," he said softly.

I reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Henry, I promised you that I would be better for you. I am trying and I don't want to lie to you and I don't want you to be scared of me. I don't want to hurt anyone, but this curse has complicated things."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of the curse, it's almost as though I have a wild beast within me. Sometimes I have a hard time fighting the beast's instincts, and it takes over. I'm learning to control it, but it's difficult," I explained gently.

Henry gave me a small smile and said, "It's okay, Mom. I know you're trying."

"Thank you, Henry," I said softly, I glanced over at Emma to see her smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Henry looked at Emma and me with a puzzled expression and said, "This is weird. You guys are smiling at each other and not fighting."

Emma chuckled and said, "I know, kid. But you better get used to it; I'm going to be around a lot until we get this curse broken."

"Why?"

Emma smirked at me and asked, "You wanna answer this, Regina? Or should I?"

That smirk made me nervous so I turned to Henry and quickly explained, "It's partially one of the side effects of the curse, Henry. Since I can only drink from Emma, my beast is very protective of her and wants to keep her close…and it makes me feel very…_affectionate_ towards Miss Swan."

Henry looked confused and turned his questioning eyes on Emma. "What's that mean?"

Emma's smirk died into an understanding smile. "Try to think of it as if your mom and I are dating."

"Miss Swan—" I stated to say sharply.

She cut me off with, "What? Do you really have a better way to explain the _'affectionate'_ behavior?" I sighed and shook my head because I didn't have an explanation I was ready to share with Henry.

"Does that mean you guys are going to kiss and stuff?" Henry asked curiously.

I hesitated before admitting, "That is very likely, dear. The feeding is very intimate; it's difficult to separate those feelings from romantic feelings. Does that bother you?"

Henry paused to think it over before he smiled and said, "No, I think I'd be great if you guys fell in love, cause then we could be a real family."

I froze, panicked denial sweeping over me. I cleared my throat and said, "Henry, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This curse may be stirring up romantic feelings between Miss Swan and I, but that doesn't mean we're going to fall in love."

Henry just shrugged, "I'm just saying it would be nice. Besides, I've seen how you guys watch each other when the other one's not looking." He paused while Emma and I shared a shocked look and then he added, "So, is Emma going to be living here for a while?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"No," Emma said at the same time.

I turned to glare at her. "Emma…" I said warningly.

She met my glare with one of her own and said, "You can't—".

I cut her off with a growl, "You will not be sleeping any place where I can't protect you when you're vulnerable. So, unless you either change your mind about the discussion we had last night, or you want to explain to your parents why I'm guarding your bedroom, I suggest you agree to stay here."

She looked away and sighed. "Fine, but what do I tell Mary Margaret and David?"

I immediately softened and the beast calmed when she relented, retracting my fangs. "We'll figure something out, but first you need to eat and get some rest." I turned to Henry and asked, "Are you hungry, dear?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Mom."

I smiled, "You're welcome, Henry. Why don't you get Emma a pillow and blanket so she can stretch out on the couch for a while?"

He grinned and said, "Sure, be right back." Then he raced up the stairs and I crossed to Emma's side.

"I'm sorry, dear," I said softly.

She sighed and patted the sofa next to her. When I had perched next to her, she tiredly said, "It's alright, Regina. I know you're struggling with your instincts. We'll figure it out alright?"

I nodded, and changed the subject while Henry was still out of the room. "Dating? Was that really the best explanation you had?"

Emma snorted, "Well, I wasn't going to tell him that we're sleeping together."

"Do—do you wish to continue that part of this arrangement?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled sweetly and reached out to lace her fingers through mine. "Yeah, I do. I wasn't kidding last night when I said I've wanted to get you naked for a while. What about you? Did you ever think about it before you were cursed?"

I smirked and put a sultry purr in my voice as I admitted, "Yes, Emma. I've wanted to fuck you since you answered the door in your underwear on your second day in town." Her breath hitched and I could hear her heart start pounding. The thirst burned in my throat and I was immediately reminded of how much I'd drained her. I pulled away before I lost control and said, "But that will have to wait until you've recovered, my dear."

She groaned, "God, Regina, you're killing me."

I knew she didn't mean it, but the truth of her words pierced through me and I whispered, "I know." Before she had a chance to respond, I stood up and quickly left the room.

I tried to distract myself by preparing lunch for Henry and the woman I literally couldn't live without. However, as I put together a meal for Emma, I couldn't help but think about her. My mind circled around thoughts of how much I needed her. Even before this curse, I'd felt a pull towards the blonde that I had fought tooth and nail against. It was so easy in those moments to hope that Henry's words would come true and Emma would fall in love with me. But the hope died quickly as I remembered how easy it would be for me to destroy the blonde sheriff. This thought made the predator within whisper encouragements to create the blood bond with her to better protect her and bring back her strength.

It was an enticing thought and it was difficult to ignore. But I was determined to wait until the bond either became a necessity, or Emma asked for it again now that she had a better understanding of what it would mean. As I put the finishing touches on lunch and poured a large glass of orange juice for Emma, I noticed that I would need to go to the store to stock up on more of the foods Emma needed. I carried their plates into the living room, resolved to run to the store just as soon as Emma had eaten.

When I took their lunches into the living room, I found Henry sprawled on the floor engrossed in one of the Harry Potter movies and Emma sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help but pause in the doorway and smile at mother and son. Just the sight of them looking so relaxed in my home brought a contented sigh of pure happiness from my lips. For the first time, I felt like the curse may have been a blessing in disguise because for the first time since before Henry got that damned book, the house didn't feel like a war zone.

"Henry," I called softly, not wanting to wake Emma yet. When he turned to face me, I smiled and offered him his plate. "Here, sweetheart. You can eat at the coffee table just this once."

He grinned and scrambled up for his plate. "Awesome, thanks, Mom," he said with quiet excitement.

I waited until he had gotten settled at the coffee table and returned his attention to the movie before I crossed to the couch. I set down Emma's plate and perched on the couch by her hip. "Emma, dear, you need to wake up now. Your lunch is ready," I said as I gently pushed her blonde curls off her face. My fingers lingered in her hair as she blinked and opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked groggily.

I couldn't help the fond smile that graced my lips as I repeated myself. "You're lunch is ready, dear."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Regina," she said as she struggled to get up. I immediately reached out to help her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" I asked, growing concerned again over her weakened state.

She shrugged, "I'll be alright. I feel a little hung over, that's all. But the food is supposed to help right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but it's not going to work miracles. You're still going to need to rest today and take it easy for a while."

Emma sighed, "I know." She reached out and took my hand as she said, "I'm going to be fine, Regina. Don't worry."

I handed her the plate and sighed, "I can't help but worry dear, especially because I need to go to the store this afternoon. But I believe I will call Miss Lucas and see if she can stay with you while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter," Emma said bitterly.

"Emma, you are too weak to protect yourself right now. What if Gold tries something while I'm out? He saw us at the diner today, so he's aware that you're helping me. I can't risk something happening to you and Henry," I said with a warning growl.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "You can't just growl at me and win every argument, Regina."

I raised a challenging eyebrow, "Fine, Emma. I will drop this argument and let you do whatever you want if you change your mind about what we discussed last night."

If possible, her face went paler. "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me, Miss Swan," I said coldly.

"Why?" she asked warily.

I lifted an eyebrow and flatly said, "It will replenish your blood, among the other reasons."

She studied me for a long time before she said, "Call Ruby. We can discuss this again later."

"As you wish," I said, inclining my head in agreement. Trying to ignore the stab of rejection I felt, I left the room, calling over my shoulder, "Eat your lunch, Miss Swan."

Ruby agreed and came over after her shift ended, mid-afternoon. It was difficult to leave Emma, who had fallen back to sleep on the couch. But I forced myself out the door, resolved to make the trip to the store short so I could return as soon as possible to take care of her. As I prowled the aisles at the grocery, I was already on edge when I heard the condescending voice of my enemy call out behind me.

"Regina! What are you doing here? Where are Emma and Henry?"

I spun around and glared at Snow. "They are currently at home," I said flatly.

"Why aren't you with them? I thought you and Emma were busy trying to break your curse?" she asked in her most patronizing tone.

I grit my teeth against the need to lash out and said, "I would think that would be obvious. I needed to pick up groceries. My pantry wasn't equipped to feed two extra mouths."

Snow's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "You don't need to cook for them. I am perfectly capable of making dinner for them when they get home."

As her irritation rose, I couldn't help but take vindictive pleasure in saying, "That won't be necessary, as they won't be returning to your apartment in the foreseeable future."

The blood drained from her face, making her skin nearly translucent. "What have you done?"

I smirked, "Nothing, dear, your daughter and my son are simply staying with me. But don't worry. I'll take excellent care of them."

"What have you done to Emma?" she asked, becoming angry again.

"Nothing she hasn't enjoyed," I replied suggestively.

Snow's fingers curled into fists at her side and she glared at me. "What does _that_ mean?" Instead of answering, I lifted an eyebrow and let my smirk deepen. She let out an angry huff and stepped into my space. "I swear, Regina if you've put a spell on them, I'll—".

My eyes narrowed and I coldly cut her off. "Careful, dear. You don't want to push me right now."

Apparently recognizing the warning in my words, she took a step back and bit out, "I believe this is a conversation I should have with my daughter."

"That may be true, but you will not speak with her today. I will have her call you tomorrow," I said imperiously.

"You can't tell me when I can speak to her," she snapped out.

I stalked towards her and snarled, "Yes, I can. Emma is in my home. You are not welcome there. If you know what's good for you, then you will wait until she contacts you."

"We'll see about that," she said indignantly before she spun on her heel and rushed out of the store.

I glared after her, struggling to fight the urge to chase her down. But after several deep breaths, I turned back to the task at hand and completed my shopping as quickly as possible. It didn't come as a surprise when I saw the petite brunette standing on my porch talking to an exhausted Emma as I pulled into my driveway. The sight made my blood boil and woke the predator, causing a growl to rumble out of my throat as I put the car into park and turned off the engine. Luckily for once, my fangs didn't slide out, though my jaw did ache from the effort of holding them back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I stepped out of the car, both women turned to me. Snow immediately blanched at the rage evident on my face, but it was Emma's relieved smile that soothed the beast and cleared my head enough to focus on less violent ways to drive the brunette away. I focused my attention on the sheriff as I stalked across the yard to the porch. I could feel the weight of Snow's gaze on me and let a sultry smirk play across my lips. When I reached the blonde, I gripped her hips, pulling her in for a brief but passionate kiss. She let out a short yelp of surprise before melting into the kiss. Stunned silence was the only sound coming from the petite woman next to us.

When I broke the kiss I purred, "Darling, you're supposed to be resting."

Emma chuckled nervously, her eyes darting between me and her mother. "Yeah, um, I know. Mary Margaret just stopped by to check on us," she said tentatively.

I shifted to smirk at Snow, keeping one arm supporting the sheriff and said, "Yes, I thought she might, even though I told her you would call her tomorrow."

Snow gaped at us for a minute, apparently at a loss for words before she let out a shrill hiss and screeched, "Emma! What is the meaning of this?"

I chuckled, "I would have thought that would be obvious, dear."

Emma fidgeted, but she didn't try to pull away from me as she sheepishly said, "Well, um, you see, the thing is that I—uh, I've liked Regina for a while now. And since we've been working on breaking her curse, um we've gotten closer, and finally admitted our feelings for each other."

"So, you're moving in with her!?" Snow shrieked.

Emma shot me a look and I gave her a mischievous smile. "I may have mentioned that you were going to be staying with me when I ran into her at the grocery," I explained.

She let out a sigh and turned back to her mother. "Okay, yeah. I'm going to be staying here with Regina until we get this curse broken. Once it's been taken care of, then we'll talk about the future, but until then, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"But, Emma, we just found you. Now we can be a real family. Don't you want that?" Snow asked in a pathetically pleading tone.

Emma softened and carefully said, "Of course, I do. But right now, I need to take care of Regina and I can't do that if I'm on the opposite side of town." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

Snow scoffed, "But, honey, she's the Evil Queen. She's the reason we were separated for so long."

"No, she's not. _You_ chose to put me in that wardrobe. I understand why you did it, but I'm not the lost little girl looking for her parents anymore. And you're not my only family anymore. I'm staying and nothing you say is going to change that," Emma said with quiet intensity.

I leaned in to nuzzle her neck and whisper, "Thank you." She just smiled.

The affectionate gesture was too much for Snow and she lurched forward and shoved me away from Emma, screaming, "What have you done to my daughter!?" The movement sent Emma stumbling back into a pillar.

I shot a concerned glance at the blonde and seeing that she was fine, turned to snarl at Snow White. "Leave now or I won't be responsible for what happens."

The brunette straightened her spine and stuck her jaw out as she said, "I'm not leaving without my daughter."

A low growl escaped my lips and I felt my fangs emerge as I stalked towards her. Emma stepped into my path, stopping me as she reached up to cup my cheeks in her hands. Her green eyes bore into mine and she soothed, "Regina, I'm fine. Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Henry and I are going to stay with you, alright?"

I searched her eyes and saw the truth of her words and nodded. "Just get rid of her before I kill her," I murmured, trying to convey how tenuous my control had become.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips before she turned to her mother and said, "Just go. Regina would never hurt either Henry or me."

"But, Emma—" Snow started to say.

"No, right now you're the only one hurting me," Emma said coldly.

The brunette hesitated before she slumped in defeat and said, "Alright, if that's what you really want."

"It is," Emma said confidently.

Snow nodded, "Okay, honey. But will you call me later, so I know you're alright."

"Yeah, I'll give you a call tomorrow," Emma said with a sigh.

I wrapped Emma in a possessive hug as we watched Snow dejectedly make her way across the yard and to her car. When she had driven away, Emma slumped in my arms, letting me support most of her weight. Instantly, concern drowned out all other emotions and I asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she murmured.

"Let's get you inside, dear," I said, moving slowly towards the door.

"What about the groceries?" she mumbled.

"I'll come back out for them when you're settled," I replied.

"Okay," she said in soft agreement. When I shut the front door behind us, she laughed weakly and said, "You just had to kiss me, didn't you?"

I chuckled, "Well, I thought it might be better than eviscerating her for defying my wish for her to not come to my house."

"Well, I guess we don't need to worry about explaining why I'm staying with you anymore," she said, half amused and half worried.

I pursed my lips. "That's true. Do you mind?"

"Not really. What we said is true, right? I mean, you don't just want me because of the curse, right?" she asked and I could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

I gently cupped her chin and tilted her face up so she could read the truth in my eyes. "No, it's not, Emma. It may be the reason I acted on my desire, but I've felt a pull towards you since you came to Storybrook. I've just been too afraid to acknowledge it until now," I answered honestly.

She searched my gaze, and apparently finding what she hoped to see, she smiled and said, "Me too." I returned the smile before helping her into the living room to settle back down on the couch.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. I invited Ruby to stay for dinner which she quickly agreed to. She was a surprisingly pleasant dinner guest, but I could feel her watchful gaze on me anytime I got close to Emma. I knew she was just worried about her friend, but it was difficult not to resent the feeling of being judged in my own home. After dinner, once Emma and Henry had retreated back to the living room to continue their Harry Potter marathon, I walked Ruby to the door.

She hesitated in the foyer before she turned to me and said, "You really care for her."

Unwilling to discuss my emotions with anyone other than Emma, I imperiously said, "I need Miss Swan to be as healthy as possible."

Ruby huffed and shook her head, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I know you're a private person, so I'm not going to push it. But, you should tell her how you feel."

I cleared my throat and looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "She knows," I said softly.

She waited until I reluctantly met her eyes before she said, "Good, but after everything she's been through, you're going to have to remind her, regularly, because she'll start to doubt if you don't."

I stared at her, uncertain what to say as she smiled and slipped out the door. When I went back into the living room and settled on the couch next to Emma, Ruby's words continued to play through my mind. The blonde noticed my distraction and slid over to lean against my side. I automatically wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. She let out a contented sigh and rested her head on my shoulder as she whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just thinking, dear," I answered softly, as I pressed a tender kiss to her temple. She seemed to accept that and relaxed into my embrace, turning her attention to the movie.

After several minutes of silence, Henry glanced over at us and grinned, "So, you guys really are dating."

Emma snorted and said, "Kid, you have to actually go on a date before it can be considered dating."

He pouted and insisted, "But you really do like each other, don't you?"

I glanced down at the blonde in my arms and let myself marvel at how comfortable it was to hold her. I smiled and said, "Yes, Henry, we do."

Emma looked up at me, an answering smile on her lips. "Yeah, kid."

"I knew it!" Henry said, pumping his fist in the air. Emma and I both chuckled at his reaction, and I placed another kiss to her temple before we all turned back to the movie.

Once Henry had gone to bed, Emma turned to me and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Emma," I said, knowing she was asking about the thirst that I was ignoring. It had grown stronger throughout the day, but it wasn't intolerable yet.

She studied me for a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

I sighed, "It's manageable."

She nodded, accepting my reply, "Alright. But let me know if it becomes too bad."

I smiled, hearing the genuine concern in her voice. "I will, dear. I am going to hold it off for as long as I can so you can recover from this morning. But if it gets to the point that I can't wait we'll discuss our options."

"What options?" she asked.

"I can only think of two, and neither is ideal," I explained softly. When she just stared at me curiously, I added, "Either going to Wale for a blood transfusion, or giving you some of my blood."

She nodded, "Yeah, cause Wale would want an explanation for the blood loss and…"

I smirked when she trailed off. "Yes, you aren't ready for the other option. And quite frankly, I'm not either, no matter how much the beast wants it."

"Your beast wants the blood bond? Why?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

I pursed my lips, uncertain how she would take the admission. After a moment, I explained, "It wants the tangible claim. It sees you as its human. Plus, the healing properties in my blood would restore your strength and your blood would replenish itself in a matter of hours instead of the weeks it would normally take."

"Weeks?" Emma asked, alarmed.

I nodded, "Yes, dear, according to the Red Cross it can take four to six weeks to replenish the blood lost from donating."

"Oh," she said softly, looking away.

I could feel the tension rising in her and wanted to reassure her. "Emma, it may not take that long for you. Your magic might help speed up the process, or I might be able to find a spell or potion that will. Try not to worry for tonight. We'll talk about what we're going to do, when it becomes an issue."

"Alright," she said reluctantly and we lapsed into silence, both lost in thought.

Eventually, I realized how late it was getting and turned to her. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?"

Emma lifted an eyebrow and raked her eyes down my body, as she huskily asked, "With you?"

Heat followed the trail her eyes had taken, and I had to swallow hard against my sudden arousal before saying, "Just to sleep, Miss Swan. You still need to take it easy."

She let out a dramatic sigh and said, "Fine, but you owe me, Madam Mayor."

An eyebrow quirked up and I couldn't fight the smirk that graced my lips as I wryly asked, "Do I, now?"

"Yes, and I won't forget. As soon as I get my strength back, I'm going to fuck you until you forget your own name," she said cockily before she leaned in to gently nip my ear.

I was so stunned and aroused that I didn't immediately realize she'd gotten up from the couch. My predatory side noticed first and I leapt off the couch and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my chest. My lips found the vulnerable skin of her neck, and I lightly grazed my teeth over the skin. When she shuddered against me, I moved my mouth to her ear and purred, "Mine."

She gasped, and lifted her hands to cover mine. "Not yet, Regina," she said in a soft but firm voice.

I swallowed hard, pushing the beast back enough to let her go. "You're right, I'm sorry," I said backing away.

Emma turned and grabbed my hands, "It's okay. Don't pull away, I'm not mad."

I nodded, seeing the honesty in her eyes. "Will you let me hold you tonight?" I asked tentatively.

She gave me a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Thank you," I said returning her smile as I offered her my hand. When she took it, I led the way to my bedroom.

In the morning, I woke with Emma cradled in my arms. Her soft curves pressed against me, bringing a warm happiness to me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I gently ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. The thirst burned within me, but I refused to acknowledge it, forcing my thoughts to the research I wanted to do that day. Having focused on dark magic, I wasn't well versed in the healing arts and I needed to try to find something that could help Emma. As I lay in bed, savoring the feeling of not being alone, I wracked my brain for any passing reference I might have read about healing potions. I knew I should just get up and get started, but I couldn't bring myself to move away from the comfort of the blonde's sleeping body.

Gradually, she stirred and blinked open her eyes. "Good morning, darling," I said softly.

She smiled sleepily and murmured, "Morning. What time is it?"

"It's nearly seven. Henry will be getting up for school soon," I replied before asking, "How are you feeling?"

Emma turned to meet my eyes as she said, "Better, I think."

I smiled; feeling relieved and said, "Good."

She closed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before she asked, "What about you?"

"I'm fine, dear," I said warmly.

She studied me skeptically, but let it drop. Instead she groaned and said, "I should grab a shower before I go to work."

I instinctively tightened my arms around her and said, "No."

Emma sighed and put her hand on my chest, not pushing, just pressing firmly enough to keep my attention as she said, "Regina, I need to go. No one else knows that I was…sick yesterday and we should keep it that way. I will be okay, I promise."

I wanted to deny her words, but I knew that she was right. Unless I was willing to out myself, I needed to give her space, no matter how difficult it was. So I took a deep, steadying breath and loosened my grip. "Very well; but if you get dizzy at all, you _will_ call me and I will come get you," I demanded, staring into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, "I will, I promise."

"Thank you, dear." I sighed and dropped my arms to the mattress. "Go ahead and jump in the shower, I'll wake Henry and make some breakfast."

Emma grinned, and gave me another kiss before she crawled out of bed, calling, "Thank you," over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom.

A few hours later, I let out a growl of frustration and slammed the book I'd been reading closed. I got up from the couch in my study and prowled the room. I wasn't finding anything useful and I hadn't heard from Emma all morning. It was making me extremely anxious and I couldn't really concentrate on my research. On my third circuit around the room, I gave up and picked up my phone.

After two rings, the line picked up and Emma's voice filled my ear, instantly calming me. "Storybrook police station, how can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone that soothed my anxieties.

"Emma, it's me," I said awkwardly, feeling somewhat embarrassed for calling.

"Regina, what's wrong?" she asked and I could hear the immediate concern in her voice.

I smiled and said, "Nothing, dear. I'm fine. I was just calling to check on you."

"Oh," she said, relief flooding her voice. "I'm fine. It's been mostly quiet around here this morning."

I sighed with relief and said, "I'm glad to hear that. So, no dizzy spells or anything?"

"No, Regina. Seriously, I'm doing alright. You don't need to worry," she replied.

"Alright, I will try, but may I take you to lunch?" I asked nervously.

I could hear the smirk in her voice when she responded. "I think it's the least my _girlfriend_ can do after the awkward conversation I had with David this morning."

"Girlfriend? I have never been anyone's girlfriend in my life, Miss Swan," I said incredulously.

Emma snorted and said, "Hey, don't give me that shit. You brought this on yourself when you kissed me yesterday in front of Mary Margaret."

I pursed my lips before asking, "I take it that term came from her?"

"Yeah," she said dryly.

"How juvenile, can't she at least call me your lover?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't think either of my parents want to consider that we've done anything more than kiss," Emma replied chuckling.

"What? Snow White doesn't want to think about how the Evil Queen can make her daughter writhe with pleasure?" I asked with a husky purr.

Emma sucked in a sharp breath and choked out, "Regina…"

I smirked, loving that I could get that kind of reaction out of her. "Yes, my darling?" I asked with mock innocence.

She let out a little frustrated growl and gruffly said, "Why don't I just come home at lunch and we can continue this conversation?"

"No," I said flatly, all playful teasing gone. "We can't Emma, not until you have your strength back."

"Damn it," she groaned. "But I'm feeling better today. Come on, Regina, good sex doesn't take that much energy," she added sounding almost desperate.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, dear. But I don't think I'm strong enough to resist biting you if we were to do that."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "Well, in that case, pick me up at noon for lunch."

"Thank you, I will see you then, Emma," I replied.

"See you, Regina," Emma softly replied before we hung up.

I dropped the phone on the couch and indulged myself in a long frustrated groan. Deciding to distract myself from the throbbing fangs and burning throat that had flared up with the teasing, I poured myself a large glass of my cider and sat back down to continue my research.

When we walking into Granny's diner, all eyes turned to us and a heavy silence fell over the room. I clenched my aching jaw and kept my head level as I stiffly walked to an open booth towards the back of the restaurant. Emma slid onto the bench opposite me and quietly asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I ground out; frustrated by the sideways glances I was receiving from the other patrons.

Emma sighed, "No you're not. Look, just forget everyone else. They are going to have to get used to seeing us together."

I turned to meet her intense gaze and bitterly stated, "I thought you were certain we'd find a way to break this curse and free yourself from my company."

Her brow furrowed and she lowered her voice to say, "Yeah, I do think we'll find a way to break the curse, but I thought…" She trailed off and looked away.

It irritated me and I snapped, "What? What did you think?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she said softly.

Before I could question her further, Ruby came up to take our order. "Hey guys, how're things going?" she asked, popping her gum.

"Everything is fine, Miss Lucas," I said coldly.

Emma shot me a disapproving look before she turned to smile at the waitress. "We're good, Ruby. How're you?" That smile had jealousy raging through me and I grit my teeth against the growl that wanted to spill out.

Ruby smiled, "I'm alright, you know, same old shit, different day. So what're you having today?"

"I think we'll just have our usuals, Rubes," Emma said quickly before I could order for her.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Emma will have orange juice instead of her hot chocolate."

She glared at me, "I can have one indulgence, Regina."

"You already are, dear. I'm not going to fight you on the hamburger you just ordered," I said sharply.

"That's because beef is on that stupid list," Emma replied angrily.

Ruby cut in before our argument could escalate even more. "Whoa, chill out you guys. I'm gonna go put in your orders. Calm down and stop drawing attention to yourselves," she said softly.

"Fine," I said, looking out the window.

We sat in aggravated silence until Ruby returned with our drinks. I shot a death glare at the wolf when I saw her place a mug of hot cocoa in front of Emma. She just smirked at me as she set a glass of orange juice next to it. "It's a compromise, Regina. Deal with it," she said quickly before she spun on her heal and walked away.

I let out a frustrated huff and turned back to the blonde sitting across from me. The unhappy look in her eyes broke through my annoyance and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm irritated and I shouldn't take it out on you."

She reluctantly met my gaze, staring into my eyes for a moment before she quietly said, "It's alright."

I reached out, offering her my hand as I said, "Emma dear, I'm on edge today. It's not fair to you, but I can't help but feel surrounded by enemies. It's making it difficult to believe that you want to be with me, especially when I am terrified of being too close to you right now."

She studied me for a moment before quietly asking, "Do you want me, or my blood, Regina?"

I hesitated for a split-second before admitting, "I want both. But if we were to break this curse today, I'd still want you. Everything has changed between us so quickly, but I don't think I could survive losing you now."

Emma swallowed hard and laced her fingers in mine. "I want you too, Regina. I have for a long time and I was too scared to admit it." She sat forward and squeezed my hand. "I want to break this curse because it hurts you. That's the only reason."

"It's hurting you too. _I'm_ hurting you, Emma. I don't want to do that," I said, staring deep into her eyes.

She smiled slightly and said, "You're really not. I really like how it feels when you bite me. I mean really, _really_ like it."

My fangs slid down and the thirst raged through me, and I gasped. All of my senses became focused on the blonde sitting across from me, it nearly threw me into frenzy and I realized that I couldn't stay here any longer. I snarled a low, "Damn it, Emma," before I rushed out of the dinner.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days were somewhat of a nightmare. I couldn't concentrate on anything and my temper was much closer to the surface than usual. I refused to drink from Emma, even though she insisted she felt better. I just didn't trust myself not to hurt her more. So, I tried to keep my distance from her, but then I would grow anxious and need to be near her. I knew it wasn't fair to her, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself. And the thirst grew every day, burning painfully in my throat, driving me insane. For her part, Emma tried to be patient and understanding. I knew she was frustrated and worried even though she tried to hide it from me. I felt guilty for it all, but I didn't see any way forward without forcing myself on her, and I wasn't going to do that.

Emma lost her patience Saturday afternoon. It had been 4 days since I'd drank from her at the diner, and I was to the point where I was so desperate to feed that I couldn't retract my fangs. Instead of talking to Emma about it, I locked myself in my study with a bottle of scotch. The burn of the alcohol was the only thing that distracted me from the raging inferno of the thirst.

I was sitting in the study absent-mindedly running my tongue along my fangs as I stared off into space when Emma knocked on the door and called out, "Regina? Let me in, we need to talk."

"Go away, Miss Swan!" I snarled back, not even bothering to glance in the direction of the door.

"No! Damn it, Regina, this is ridiculous. Let me in! I can help you," She yelled back, sounding desperate.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help. Just go away, Emma," I said coldly. I could hear her sigh from outside and then I faintly heard the sound of metal scraping at the door. I had no idea what she was doing, so I set my tumbler of scotch to the side and got up to investigate. Before I got to the door, it swung open and Emma stormed in. "What the hell, do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Shut up, Regina!" she snarled back, closing the distance between us, angry fire dancing in her eyes. She gripped the collar of my shirt and pushed me roughly against the wall, using her body weight to pin me there. "This has gone too far. You are going to feed and then you are going to create the blood bond so I get better faster, and you will never let this happen again. Do you understand me?"

I pushed her off, calmly walking over to my scotch and taking a long drink before I stubbornly said, "No, you haven't recovered yet. I'm not going to hurt you."

Emma's jaw clenched and she ground out, "I feel fine, Regina. Stop being so damned stubborn and bite me."

I glared at her and flatly said, "I said no, now get out."

She let out a huff of frustration and said, "Fine, if you're going to be that way, then I don't have a choice." With a click, a knife I hadn't noticed flicked open in her hand.

"NO!" I screamed, but before I could stop her, the sharp blade slashed across her wrist. Blood welled immediately in the deep gash, its scent hitting me at the same time I saw it and the beast completely overwhelmed all other senses. My mouth was fastened around her wound before I was even aware that I'd moved. I moaned as her blood coated my tongue, and I was only distantly aware of the wanton moans and pants escaping from the blonde's lips as I frantically feasted on her. I sucked greedily at her wrist, slowly easing the burning thirst that had ravaged me for days.

It was the slurred, sleepy tone of Emma's voice that brought me back to sanity. "Gina, you need to stop now," she mumbled.

Horror over what I'd done washed through me and I jerked back. Emma's head lolled lazily back, and I realized that we'd fallen to the floor and her body was limp in my arms. "Emma?" I asked as panic rose within me. She only managed to smile sleepily, but her eyes were glazed and unfocused. "Oh, God," I gasped out. I didn't think, I only reacted as I bit into my own wrist and held it to her mouth.

My blood painted her lips red, but she didn't part them. "Damn it, Miss Swan, drink!" I demanded desperately. A relieved sob escaped me when her tongue lazily flicked out to swipe along her lips. She groaned in satisfaction and opened her mouth to latch onto the wound. I moaned when she began to suck on the wound. The sensation was highly erotic and felt as though she were sucking on a far more intimate spot and I wondered if this was what she felt when I fed from her.

As she swallowed the first mouthful of my blood, I felt the bond flare between us and my inner beast purred in satisfaction. I fell into her mind and could feel when her awareness of the situation returned along with her strength. "_Mine!_" I purred in her mind.

"_Regina!?"_ she thought, surprise reverberating through her mind.

I mentally chuckled and said, "_Yes, darling."_

"_How can I hear you?"_ she asked as she swallowed another mouthful of my essence.

"_You're drinking from me, dear," _I replied, amused.

_"Oh, okay. So, will you always be in my head?" _she asked curiously.

"_No, dear. Just when I'm feeding," _I said, feeling a smile curve on my lips.

"_Okay, that's good,"_ she thought happily.

Another moan fell from my lips as she continued to suck on the wound. Moisture pooled between my thighs and I was growing desperate to touch the blonde in my arms. I could feel her strength returning as my blood filled her and I quietly murmured, "Emma, I think that's enough dear."

"_No, I want more. You taste amazing, Regina," _she mentally stated.

"_Stop now, Emma,"_ I growled in her mind.

With a gasp, she jerked back, releasing my wrist and breaking our mental connection. I gripped her chin and tilted her face up to face me. Emma's tongue darted out cleaning the remaining traces of my blood from her lips. I could see that her pupils were completely blown and her eyes were glazed.

"Are you alright, dear?" I asked worriedly.

She took a few ragged breaths before she was able to gasp out, "Yeah, I think so. Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"Feel like what, Emma?"

"It's weird, I almost feel like I drank too much coffee to wash down an Ecstasy tablet," she said as a shudder ran through her.

I lifted an eyebrow, "How would you know what Ecstasy feels like?"

Emma blushed and muttered, "Um…doesn't matter. But is this normal?"

I narrowed my eyes but decided to let the matter go for now. "I don't actually know," I admitted.

"Uh, alright," she said before she blushed and added, "So, um, did the blood bond thing work?"

I smirked. "Yes, dear. I can feel my blood in you. You're mine now," I purred.

Her eyes fluttered shut as another shudder swept over her. "Oh God, Regina," she moaned.

I chuckled and shifted my grip to tenderly cup her cheek. My lips found hers in a kiss that started out gentle, but Emma immediately tried to deepen it. I pulled back and murmured, "Wait, Emma. I need to check your wrist." She blinked at me and nodded. I gently lifted her wrist and turned it over to see that it had completely healed. I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding at seeing the undamaged skin. I lifted it to my mouth and licked off the remaining smear of half dried blood, humming in approval as the taste exploded in my mouth. It was then that I realized that my fangs still hadn't retracted and the thirst still blazed intensely within me. I still needed more from her, but I could wait while my blood worked to help her recover what she'd lost. Emma watched me lick her skin clean before she mirrored my actions on the wrist she had drunk from.

When she was finished, she looked at me with eyes nearly black with lust as she gasped, "Regina, I need to feel you."

"Henry?" I asked.

"He's been in bed for over an hour," she replied with more than a little desperation in her voice.

"Good," I stated, scooping her in my arms and racing up the stairs. With the new blood bond, the beast within was pushing me to fully claim my human and I was honestly just as desperate for her as she was for me.

Emma let out a yelp and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as we raced through the house, drawing an amused chuckle from my lips. I knew that I was moving faster than I'd ever moved before, but it didn't feel like I was putting any effort into it. Once we were in my bedroom, I unceremoniously dumped her on the bed to free my hands to strip off our clothes. In seconds, we were both naked and I paused to look down at her. Emma's skin was faintly flushed with arousal, her heart thundering in her chest and the scent of her desire reached me. Her eyes pleaded for my touch and I had no will to try and resist her.

I crawled onto the bed and she scooted further onto the mattress to give me room. My lips found her skin and I kissed and licked my way up her body until I could claim her thin lips. She moaned into my mouth, writhing under me and I knew that she couldn't wait any longer. I shifted to straddle one of her thighs. Her legs immediately fell open and I ran a single finger through her dripping folds. A groan spilled from my lips at the feeling of how wet she was for me. I didn't waste any time pushing two fingers into her.

Emma's hips bucked up to meet my thrust and I ground my hips down on her thigh in response, drawing moans from both of us. I added a third finger and began to plunge in earnest. Emma cried out, convulsing around my fingers as an orgasm washed over her. I growled and thrust harder as I painted her thigh with my own wetness. She shuddered and began moving in time with me, panting out small moans with each thrust. I could feel her nearing the edge of another release and I met her gaze and curled my fingers to hit that perfect spot within her as I growled, "_Mine!_"

Her inner walls clamped down on my fingers as she came hard, flooding my palm with her release. I rubbed my thumb against her swollen clit as she rode out the orgasm. When she calmed, I slipped my fingers out of her, absently wiping them off on the sheets and shifted to straddle her hips. I desperately needed my own release, but didn't trust myself not to bite her again. So I couldn't risk letting her on top of me.

"Inside me, now," I snarled when she didn't immediately fill my aching core.

A shiver ran through her in response, but her hand quickly found my dripping center and she quickly slid two fingers into me. I gasped at the sensation of being filled and began to rock on her digits as she thrust into me. "Harder, Emma," I demanded, having no patience for the slow steady thrusts. She groaned and pressed more deeply into me. I arched over her, keeping my mouth as far from her neck as I could and her free hand came up to tease and pinch my rock hard nipples. I moaned and rocked harder against her, feeling my orgasm quickly build within me. It only encouraged her and she began thrusting more quickly into me. In seconds, I fell over the edge, shuddering out my release.

When I came down from my orgasm, I realized she was still plunging within me and I reached down to stop her. "That's enough, dear," I said softly.

"But you only came once," she said as more of a question than a statement and I chuckled.

"I know, dear. But I will bite you if I come again and I want to give you a little more time to recover before I do that again," I explained, shifting to lay along her side.

"Oh," she said with a soft, happy smile.

I couldn't help but return her smile before I leaned over and kissed her. When the kiss broke, I sat back, watching her as I traced lazy patterns on her stomach. She let out a contented sigh and settled further onto the bed. I didn't want to end the serenity of the moment, but I knew I needed to. After another moment of hesitation as regret and worry washed through me, I softly said, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Her eyes were filled with confusion as she asked, "What for?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry for letting the thirst get bad enough that I was snapping and snarling at everyone. I should have come to you sooner."

She sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "Why didn't you?" she asked, and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

I looked away and softly explained, "I didn't want to force the blood bond on you."

"You didn't force it on me. When I picked the lock on your study, I knew what I was getting into. But now we're bound, and we can't change that. I'm yours until we break this curse."

"And if we don't find a way to break it, will you be able to live with that?" I asked, biting my lip, terrified that she would say 'no'.

Emma gently cupped my cheek, turning me to face her. She searched my eyes and eventually, she smiled and simply said, "Yes."

My eyes fluttered shut for a moment and hope flickered to life in my chest. "Really? You can live with being mine? Even if it means you'll never find your True Love?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Regina. You are gorgeous, and caring, and funny, and passionate and willing to do anything for those you care about. I could fall in love with you, or at the very least be happy with you. It's honestly more than I ever thought I'd find," she said just as softly.

Tears filled my eyes at the honesty I could hear in her voice. I was powerless to stop them from spilling out as I whispered, "Thank you." I wanted to say so much more, but I couldn't find the words to express the overwhelming warmth that her words filled me with.

"You're welcome," she breathed as she brought her lips to mine in a tender kiss.

I shifted to wrap my arms around her and dropped my head to her shoulder, hoping to express everything I couldn't say with the tight hug. I quickly became distracted by her scent, and I jerked back to stare at her throat. I could see the blood pulsing in her vein and before I could stop myself, my mouth dropped to her vulnerable neck and I gently scraped my fangs along her skin.

Her breath hitched and she gasped out, "Regina…"

"Hmm?" I hummed, the taste of her on my tongue bringing the predator back to the surface and drowning out any shame and guilt I still felt over my actions. I nuzzled her delicate throat, breathing in her enticing aroma and growing aroused again.

She hesitantly asked, "Are you still thirsty?"

I chuckled softly, "Always, dear. But I should probably wait and give you a little more time to recover."

"Oh, um alright," she said and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I pulled back to look at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong, darling?"

She blushed and looked away. "Nothing," she said, biting her lip.

I smirked. "Liar. What do you want, Emma?" I purred seductively.

Her eyes darkened and she met my gaze challengingly as she said, "You."

I grinned and leaned in to huskily say, "Good answer, Miss Swan."

This time I moved slowly, drawing out the anticipation as I trailed tender kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Emma arched into me, softly sighing as I continued to kiss my way down her chest. My hands came up to massage her breasts as I teased her stiff nipples with the tip of my tongue, pulling a moan from her. I smiled and carefully sucked one hard peak into my mouth. Emma's fingers tangles in my hair, holding me against her as her body rose to meet mine. I hummed in appreciation and moved to taste her other nipple.

When both nubs were damp and stiff, I blew lightly across them, causing Emma to shiver, before I continued trailing kisses down her stomach. I paused again over her hipbones to lightly scrape my fangs over the sensitive flesh. Her hips jerked up in response and I chuckled lightly, glancing up to meet her dark gaze. She was biting her lip as though she was trying to prevent herself from demanding more. I smiled and moved up to claim her mouth, gently nipping the bottom lip before I thrust my tongue into her mouth. She whimpered into the kiss, squirming under the weight of my body in her eagerness for more contact.

I shifted to lightly drag my fingers through her slick folds. Emma moaned in response and I continued lightly stroking her, avoiding the little bundle of nerves that I knew must be desperate for attention.

"Regina," she moaned, trying to press her center into my hand. I chuckled again and massaged two fingers on either side of her clit.

"Yes, dear?" I asked in a mock-innocent voice.

"Please stop teasing," she gasped.

I smirked and whispered, "As you wish." I pressed down on her swollen clit as I claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, swallowing the moans that escaped her. I could feel her rising desire and shifted to plunge two fingers into her thrumming channel. I set a fast pace with my thrusts, keeping my thumb against her clit so that it pressed harder with each thrust. Her inner walls convulsed around me, drawing me more deeply into her with each thrust. I pressed harder and deeper into her until her entire body tensed underneath me. With one final thrust, I pushed her over the edge and she shuddered out her release.

Once she had stilled beneath me, I gently slid my fingers out and licked them clean, watching her eyes grow even darker. "Mmm," I moaned. "You taste simply divine in every way, my dear."

Emma quickly pushed me onto my back, scrambling down the bed to nestle between my thighs. She gave me one hungry look before lower her mouth to my center and running her tongue through my slit. My head fell back onto the pillow as my body arched up to meet her warm tongue. I groaned in satisfaction as she sucked my clit into her mouth and rapidly flicked it with the tip of her skilled tongue. Pressure immediately began building within me and I ground down on her, wanting to reach my release.

Just before I reached my peak, Emma pulled back to look up at me. I whimpered in disappointment and met her eyes. They reflected a possessive heat that I'd never seen before and she snarled, "_Mine!"_ My breath caught in my throat but before I could form a coherent thought, she slammed three fingers into me and sharply bit down on my clit. I came in an explosive wave and only barely managed to pull a pillow over my mouth to muffle the scream that erupted from within me.

I was completely unaware of my surroundings as I slowly came down from the earth-shattering orgasm, and it wasn't until Emma pulled the pillow from my face that I even realized she'd moved. She smirked down at me and cockily asked, "You okay?"

My eyes narrowed but the only response I could manage was a low growl as I pinned her underneath me and sank my fangs into her neck. Another orgasm washed through both of us with the first splash of her blood spilling into my mouth. We rocked against each other as I sucked on the wounds. It didn't take more than a couple of mouthfuls before the burning thirst was soothed and the beast calmed. I pulled away and was relieved when the puncture wounds closed in seconds. I hadn't taken too much and the blood she'd taken earlier was still working to heal her.

I licked any remaining traces of blood from her delicate throat and sighed happily as I rolled over to pull her into my arms. "Thank you," I murmured, placing a tender kiss her on temple.

"Mmm, my pleasure," she murmured sleepily.

I chuckled lightly, "Mine too, Princess."

She lifted her head from where it had settled on my shoulder and glared at me. "Don't call me that."

I smirked, "But you are a princess, dear. Would you prefer 'Your Highness' instead?"

Her eyes narrowed further and she huffed, "Only if you want me to call you 'Your Majesty'."

I felt a flicker of fresh arousal at the sound of her voice saying those words and let my voice fall into a sultry purr as I replied. "Yes, either that or 'My Queen'. After all, you belong to me now."

A slight shudder passed through her and she asked incredulously, "Really?"

I chuckled, "Hmm, yes, Emma. I find the thought very enticing. Though only in private. I would prefer to just be Regina as much as possible."

Emma gave me an understanding smile and gently brushed her fingers through my hair. "Will you tell me your story?"

I sighed and looked away. "I'm sure your mother told it to you," I said, feeling my emotional walls going up.

Her hand shifted to cup my cheek and she softly said, "She told me her side. But she's biased and doesn't see the truth of it. I'd like to hear it from you."

I let out a bitter laugh and said, "It's not a pleasant story, dear."

She sighed and said, "I know, Regina. Nothing pleasant could make such a caring person do what you did. But we all have our demons to fight, and I'd like to understand yours."

I was startled. No one had ever really cared to look beyond my actions for the reason before. I looked back to search her eyes and could see that she honestly wanted to know, not out of morbid curiosity, but because she cared. I closed the distance to place a chaste kiss on her lips. When I pulled back, I smiled sadly and said, "I'll tell you, but not tonight, my dear."

She returned the smile and said, "Okay." After kissing me softly again, she settled her head back on my shoulder.

It wasn't long before Emma's breathing evened out and her body relaxed into a deep sleep. I lay awake for hours, lost in the memories of my past. Somehow, with the warmth of the blonde in my arms, they weren't quite so difficult to face.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I have written this scene three different ways at three different points of the story. Did you like how the blood bond happened? Did it happen too soon, or do you think it took too long? Please let me know what you think, reviews help me write a better story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke when Emma tried to slip out of my arms. I instinctively tightened my grip on her and not even bothering to open my eyes, grumbled, "Mine."

Emma chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek. "I thought the blood bond was supposed to make it easier to let me out of your sight," she said teasingly.

I cracked one eye open to peer down at her. She was smiling affectionately at me and I couldn't stop an answering smile from gracing my own lips. "It is, but also more possessive," I murmured, snuggling into her and letting my eye close again.

"I didn't take you as so much of a cuddler, Regina," she said, still teasing.

"Miss Swan, you have no idea what I am capable of," I replied in my most imperious tone.

She laughed, "You've said that before."

"I know," I said softly, hoping that she would calm down and let me hold her. But she never did what I wanted; instead she began squirming in my arms. "What now?" I huffed out.

"I really need to use the bathroom," she confessed.

That admission made me open my eyes again and take her in. I let out a sigh and released her. "Alright, you may go."

She smiled and bolted into the bathroom, calling back, "Thanks."

I just chuckled and propped myself up on some pillows to wait for her return. It wasn't long before she crawled back into bed and got comfortable with her head resting on my stomach. My fingers began to play with her soft curls and I gently asked, "How are you feeling?"

She let out a contented sigh and said, "I actually feel pretty amazing."

"I'm glad, dear," I said with a soft smile.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said honestly. I could feel the ever present thirst, and I wanted another taste of her, but I knew I didn't need it. If nothing else, it seemed that starving myself while she recovered had given me better control over the cravings.

Emma turned to look up at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure?"

I smiled at the concern I could see in her accusing gaze and nodded. "Yes, dear. I am fine for now. I promise you, Emma, if I need you, I will ask."

She searched my eyes for a long time before she nodded and laid her head back down. "Alright, Regina."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company before a thought crossed my mind and I asked, "Emma, what made you agree to let me bite you that first time? We were barely speaking to each other at that point."

I could feel her skin warm against my stomach as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Um…well, I—uh, knew Henry would want me to help you," she mumbled.

She was lying and it piqued my curiosity, so I pressed her. "That's not the only reason, dear. Why?"

She shifted uncomfortably and said, "I was worried about you."

I pursed my lips, not convinced. "You're still lying, Miss Swan. Tell me why," I commanded flatly.

By this point, her blush had spread down her chest and her cheek felt almost fiery against my skin. She turned her head and softly muttered, "I used to read vampire erotica and your fangs turned me on."

If the curse hadn't given me sharper hearing, I never would have heard her admission. But I heard every word and could stop the amused laughter from spilling out of me. Emma flinched in response and tried to pull away from me. I let her momentum carry us both until I had her pinned underneath me in the large bed. Her face was bright red with embarrassment and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I leaned down until my lips were brushing her ear and purred, "Do my fangs really turn you on, darling?"

She let out a small whimper as a shiver raced through her. "Yes," she admitted.

I pulled back to give her a smile that displayed the sharp pointed teeth that had extended at her admission. Her pulse began to race and her eyes darkened with desire when she saw the fangs. "I'm so glad dear," I murmured before lowering my mouth to her neck and slowly scraping the points along the tender skin of her throat. Emma moaned, her head falling to the side to give me more access to her.

Just as I was about to sink my teeth into her, a loud knock came from the bedroom door and Henry called out, "Moms, are you up?"

A low growl rumbled in my chest as my inner beast rose to the surface at being interrupted. I turned to glare at the closed door, and was shifting my weight to go get rid of the disturbance when Emma's calming hand settled on my shoulder. She squeezed lightly and called out, "Yeah, Henry. We're up. We'll be downstairs in a minute."

I turned back to snarl at her and her fingers tightened their hold as Henry said, "Well, hurry up, I'm hungry."

I didn't even realize I was still growling until after his footsteps faded and Emma quietly said, "Regina, it's alright." She cupped my cheeks in her hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "I need you to come back to me now."

My inner predator receded under the weight of her gaze. Horror flashed through me and I pulled away from her. I couldn't believe that I'd been so close to attacking my son. "I'm sorry, Emma. I don't know what came over me," I said as I quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

She followed me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hey, it's ok, Regina," she soothed.

I glared at her and snapped out, "No, it's not okay. I nearly attacked our son. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself if he'd come in."

"Shh, nothing happened. It's going to be fine. We'll just talk to him about not interrupting," she reasoned.

I clenched my jaw, unwilling to accept her forgiveness and ground out, "This has gone on long enough. We need to talk to Rumplestiltskin."

Emma looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's time to confront him. You don't need to go with me, dear."

"This affects both of us, Regina. You don't need to do this alone," she said, rubbing her hands along my sides.

"Alright, we'll go as soon as you and Henry eat breakfast," I said with a small appreciative smile.

She returned the smile and asked, "Do you need to finish what we started?"

"No, dear. I'll be fine until later, when we have the time to enjoy it," I answered with a smirk.

Her eyes darkened and she leaned in to kiss me. I broke the kiss before it got heated and gently pushed her back. "Get dressed, Emma. Henry won't wait for long." She sighed and moved to comply.

An hour later, I pushed open the door to the pawn shop, the obnoxious bell signaling our arrival. I clenched my jaw against the nerves that danced through me and waiting for the annoying imp to show himself.

"Hello, dearies," he said with an evil smirk.

I could feel Emma take a step closer to me, and I had the sudden urge to take her and leave, to protect her from the evil man we had come to talk with. I pushed the urge down and snarled, "You've had your fun Rumple, but you need to end this now!"

He let out a soft chuckle and said, "And why would I do that?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Because you don't want this to get out of hand."

He lifted a mocking eyebrow and asked, "Don't I?"

Rage boiled within me as the memory of almost attacking my son came to mind. My fangs slid down and I growled, "No, you don't. Now remove this curse before someone gets hurt."

"Are you really so eager to die, dearie? You haven't even been cursed for a week," he replied, moving almost casually closer behind the display case.

"What do you mean, Gold?" Emma asked, her voice betraying her nerves. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I couldn't show that much weakness in front of the Dark One, so instead I narrowed my gaze on him, letting a silent snarl bare my fangs in warning.

The imp just smirked at me briefly before turning to Emma and explaining in an overly-polite tone, "The only way to break Regina's curse is for me to kill her."

A low angry growl rumbled out from my chest and Emma reached out to put a soothing hand on my arm. "There has to be another way," Emma insisted. "What about True Love's kiss? It can break any curse, right?"

Rumple grinned, "That it does, dearie." He turned to me and mockingly asked, "And where is your True Love, your Majesty?"

I snarled and lunged towards him, ready to rip out his throat, but Emma grabbed me and held me back. It didn't stop the threatening snarls that continuously began falling from my lips. In the back of my mind, I knew that I couldn't do anything to actually hurt Rumple, but the instincts of the beast had taken over and I wanted nothing more than to rip into the man.

"Regina!" Emma called, struggling against me. "Regina, I need you to calm down!" Not taking my eyes off the imp, I stilled in my human's embrace and could hear the quiet, relieved sigh that escaped her lips.

"Yes, listen to the Savior and calm down," Rumplestiltskin mocked.

Emma shot a glare at him and asked, "Since you won't remove the curse, why did you twist it so she could only feed from me?"

He grinned and said, "That's simple, dearie. No single person can sustain a vampire. Eventually, she will have to choose between starving herself, or killing you, which again would make her starve. Unless, she wanted to turn you, then you could sustain her indefinitely as you both watch everyone you love slowly die around you."

Emma froze and I lunged forward again, slipping around her and gripping the imp's suit jacket to pull him towards me. I growled out, "You will find another way to end this or I will rip out Belle's throat."

All traces of his earlier mockery left his face and he said, "Do not presume to threaten me, your Majesty. You've taken great pains to keep your condition a secret, I would hate for it to come out."

I studied him for a long time before I released his jacket and stepped back. "Come along, Miss Swan. He won't help us."

With a sigh, Emma let me usher her out of the shop. We were both silent on the drive back to the manor. I was still furious, but mostly with myself. I didn't know why I thought he'd help us. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was growling until Emma reached out and put her hand on my thigh.

"Regina, it's going to be alright, we'll figure this out," she said soothingly.

"How can you say that? You heard him. The only way this will end is with me starving and losing myself in a bloodlust that cannot be sated," I snarled.

"That's not true, Regina. We just need to find your true love," she said flatly.

"Stop being so naïve, Miss Swan. I lost my chance at True Love. You and Henry are the only two people in this town that can even tolerate my presence. I can't see anyone volunteering to step forward and try to break this curse with True Loves kiss. It will never happen," I snapped out.

Emma flinched and withdrew her hand and she huffed out a hurt, "Fine."

I immediately felt guilty, but I didn't say anything. A heavy silence fell over the car for the remainder of the drive home. Once I parked the car in the driveway, I got out, not even bothering to glace over at Emma and walked into the house. I went straight to my study and locked myself in. I wasn't fit company for anyone and needed time to clear my head before I attempted to process what little new information we'd managed to glean from Rumple.

As I gradually calmed down, guilt over the way I'd treated Emma began to seep in. After a long inner debate with myself, I let out a long sigh and went to find the blonde to apologize. When I couldn't find her, I knocked on Henry's door. "Come in, Mom!" he called out.

I slowly pushed the door open to see his sitting in bed reading. "Hello, sweetheart," I said smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied, studying me accusingly.

"Have you seen Emma?" I asked, trying to ignore the look on his face.

He sighed and said, "She got called in to work. She said she'd be back later."

Irritation and a desire to find her and drag her back home washed over me, but I pushed it down and tentatively sat on his bed to ask, "Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, she said you guys had a fight and you needed to calm down," he grunted.

I raked a hand through my hair and sighed. "It was my fault that we fought. I was coming to apologize to her," I admitted, hoping that he would be willing to forgive me for upsetting the other woman.

"Why do you always fight with Emma?" he asked.

"I don't know, dear. Sometimes it's easier to fight with the people we care about."

"So, does that mean that you care about her?"

I froze for a second as I realized what I had actually admitted. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before I nodded and replied. "Yes, Henry. I do."

He smiled at my admission and said, "That's good, because I'm pretty sure she loves you."

I gaped at him, shocked by his revelation. It took me a minute to gather my scattered thoughts enough to ask, "What makes you say that, dear?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not blind, Mom. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Before I could respond to that, my inner beast swamped my senses and I knew that Emma was in trouble. I was on my feet and moving towards the door in an instant. At Henry's startled squeak, I called out in a husky growl, "Lock the door behind me. Let no one in until I get back."

"Mom, wait! What's going on?" he yelled after me.

I didn't bother to respond as I let the beast completely take control and I raced out of the house towards the blood bond Savior. Houses flew by me and I knew that if anyone saw me, they would only see a blur of motion as I flew past, pushing myself to the limits of my vampiric abilities. It took me only a minute before I ducked into the ally behind The Rabbit Hole and rapidly took in the sight of Emma trying to break up a drunken fight between three burly men.

In the split-second I had paused to study the scene, one of the men plowed a fist into Emma's jaw. She stumbled back and I rushed to catch her. She was only stunned as she blinked up at me in surprise. The man who had hit her noticed my presence and he lumbered towards us. I carefully propped Emma against the wall before turning to snarl at him. His eyes widened comically as he tried to make sense of the sharp fangs I had flashed. But I didn't give him time to let his alcohol soaked brain process what he'd seen.

I launched myself at him, slamming him into the opposite wall. With a crack, his head hit the brick and he slumped unconscious to the ground. Not even pausing, I turned to the other two men and let a loud menacing growl fill the ally. The other two men spun to face me. "Leave now," I commanded dangerously, ready to spring at them if they didn't take the warning. Apparently they were smarter than their friend, because their eyes widened in fear and they raced off into the night. I watched them until they were out of sight before I turned back to Emma.

She was studying me with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked when I met her gaze.

I closed the distance between us, reaching up to gingerly inspect her jaw. "I could feel that you were in danger," I explained, feeling relieved that the swelling was already going down.

Her lips twitched up into a small smile and she said, "So, the blood bond worked?"

I returned the smile, cupping her undamaged cheek and replied, "Yes, it did."

She smiled in earnest for a moment before she stepped back and looked away. I reached for her again, but she dodged me and said, "Not now, Regina."

I sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Emma shrugged half-heartedly and muttered, "Whatever, it's fine. Look, I need to get Stan here behind bars, so we can talk about it later." She gestured towards the unconscious man.

I glanced over at him and dryly asked, "How were you planning on doing that?"

She glared at me and snapped, "Well, if you hadn't knocked him out it would be easier."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said, losing all traces of amusement. "I can carry him for you."

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, alright."

Once he was settled in the jail cell in the Sheriff's office, I climbed into the passenger seat of Emma's bug. A heavy silence hung in the air between us and I wasn't sure how to broach it. I knew I needed to apologize again, but the tension that radiated from Emma made me uncertain on how to bridge the chasm that suddenly stretched between us. Eventually, I gave up trying to find the perfect words to say and instead just settled on, "I'm sorry. I—I didn't really mean what I said earlier."

Emma's grip tightened on the wheel and she asked, "Then what the hell did you mean?"

I pursed my lips, hesitating before admitting, "I'm scared, Emma."

She drew in a sharp breath and said, "Me, too."

"I don't—" I started to say.

Emma cut me off. "Stop, Regina. It's been a long day and I don't want to think about it anymore. Can we just wait and talk about it tomorrow?"

I swallowed hard and nodded before I remembered that she probably wouldn't see it. "Yes. It'll wait."

She glanced over at me and I offered her a weak, worried smile. "We'll get through it, Regina," she said softly, reaching out to take my hand in a comforting embrace. "I mean, after stopping a wraith from stealing your soul, how back can it really be to be turned into a vampire?" she asked teasingly.

It startled a laugh out of me and I dryly said, "Of course, dear. What was I thinking?"

* * *

A/N: So I'm not entirely happy with how the scene with Rumple turned out. We'll see more of him, so please let me know what you think. What did I do right? What did I do wrong with his character? Your reviews will really help me with the next Rumple scene.

As always, thank you so much for the support for this story. I really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I wanted to get it posted before I went to sleep, so I apologize for any typos. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 10

Later, after we had calmed Henry enough for him to be able to sleep, I was relieved when Emma went into my bedroom instead of choosing to sleep in the guest room. I hesitated over following her. I felt restless and knew that I needed to convince my inner beast that she was safe, but I didn't know if she'd welcome my presence after our earlier fight. While my logical mind battled with my instincts, I could hear her move around the bedroom, going about her nightly routine. Eventually, my need to confirm that she was safe had me slowly walking to the room and shutting the door behind me. I locked it, wanting to ensure that Henry stayed out of danger.

Once, I was certain he would accidentally put himself in harms way, I turned to watch Emma as she climbed into the bed I was beginning to think of as _ours_. She didn't say anything as she shifted her pillows and settled in, her back to me. After a long silence she sighed and rolled onto her back. "You know it's creepy when you just watch me," she said, staring at the ceiling.

I shifted uncomfortably and found myself apologizing again. "I'm sorry. I needed to make sure you're alright, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me here," I admitted.

Emma let out another sigh, and sat up to lean back against the headboard. "I'm not going to lie and say that what you said this afternoon didn't hurt. Because it did. I get that you're scared, and that this is all happening really fast, but you don't get to just dismiss me like that."

"Emma, I—"

"No, Regina. Just wait. I need you to hear what I have to say," she said, cutting me off, as she turned to meet my eyes for the first time since we got back to the house. I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat and nodded for her to continue. Her eyes were blazing with an emotion I couldn't name as she said, "I've been with you from the beginning. I know how much you've been struggling with the ways this curse has changed you, and I've tried to be supportive. But you're not the only one who's been affected, Regina. Your life isn't the only one that has changed. I know that I forced your hand in creating the blood bond, but that doesn't change the fact that you now own my entire future." She paused and looked away before continuing. "I may be naïve in hoping to break this curse by finding your True Love. But, you don't get to belittle me for hoping for it, because it's the only way I will be able to make my own choices about my life."

I didn't even realize that I was crying until a tear dripped onto my chest. I hastily cleared my throat and wiped away the tears. "You're right, Emma. I haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry," I said, my voice thick with tears.

Emma's eyes darted back to mine and her face softened as she took in my tears. "Nothing about this curse has been fair to either of us," she said softly.

I nodded and slowly crossed to sit on the end of the bed, staring down at my hands so I wouldn't have to see the pity I knew would be in Emma's eyes when I explained my tears. "I've done some truly horrific things in my life, but I never thought I'd be the reason someone I cared about had their choices stripped from them, the way mine had been stripped from me."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked warily.

I bit my lip and glanced up to meet her eyes. "You wanted to know my story, Emma. I suppose you deserve at least that much from me," I explained, flinching slightly when I could hear the self-loathing in my voice. I looked down, no longer able to face her.

"Regina, you don't—" she said reaching out to me.

I jerked away and snapped, "Yes, I do."

"Okay," was the only response I received.

I took a deep breath to fortify my resolve. I'd never told my side of things to anyone. I just hadn't cared enough to explain myself, nor had I had anyone who cared enough about me to listen. After a moment, I said, "I was 18 and had just watched my True Love's murder when I was forced to marry a man more than twice my age, and become the replacement mother for a girl who had betrayed me. I had no choice, even in the Enchanted Forest, you can't easily say no to a king. Leopold never pretended to love me. I knew from the beginning that I was his wife for three simple reasons: to be the mother that Snow had lost, to look pretty at his side in the eyes of the kingdom, and to warm his bed at night. Marital rape is not a term that existed in our homeland. It didn't matter that I found no enjoyment in my marriage bed, it was my duty as wife to please him. I grew to hate him nearly as much as I hated your mother.

"For a long time, I thought my only escape would be in death. I came close to killing myself on more than one occasion, but then two things happened to change my life again. I began to learn magic and a fairy showed me a possibility at a second chance at love. I was too afraid of letting go of Daniel's memory and being hurt again to take a chance at love and I got lost in the power that Rumple offered. I plotted the murder of my husband and became the Evil Queen."

I brushed away the fresh tears from my cheeks and turned to meet Emma's watery eyes. "And now I've put you in the same position I was in. Because I care about you, the only choice you have is whether to die or turn evil," I finished flatly.

The change in her eyes was nearly instantaneous. On second they were swimming with sympathetic tears and the next they blazed with exasperated denial. "Those aren't our only options, Regina," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. I let out a soft sigh and waited for whatever else she had to say. I just didn't have any desire to continue arguing with her. After a long moment she seemed to come to a decision and she said, "Look, Gold wasn't being completely honest earlier. I don't know what he's hiding, or what he's planning, so I think until we can figure it out, I think we should focus on taking this one day at a time, and not worry about the distant future until we have to. Can we try that?"

Slowly I nodded, "Yes, I believe that may be best, at least for the moment."

"Thank you, now I need you to promise me something," she said in a tone that signaled I shouldn't refuse.

"And what is it that you want me to promise?" I asked imperiously, trying to hide the sick dread I felt coiling in my stomach.

She gave me a small, reassuring smile and I knew she'd seen through my attempt. "I need you to promise that you'll do a better job of treating me like your partner and not your pet."

Shame washed through me and I winced. My throat tightened and my voice was rough as I said, "I will do my best, but I—"

"No, Regina. Don't make excuses. I've seen it enough to know when the beast takes over and you can't control your instincts. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you. Do _you_ promise?"

I nodded, "Yes, Emma. I promise. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"It's okay. We're taking this one day at a time, remember?"

"I remember," I said softly.

She smiled softly, "Good, now come over here and kiss me. I've been craving the feeling of those lips all day."

I lifted an eyebrow, but I couldn't keep the startled laughter from my voice as I asked, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, well we were interrupted this morning and then the day kinda went to hell," she said a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

The reminder of what we had been about to do before Henry interrupted us had a surge of arousal settle low in my belly at the same time the thirst flared within me. My fangs slid down and with what little dwindling self-control I had left, I asked, "Emma, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes flicked down to my mouth and darkened. Her voice was breathy as she answered, "Yes, you haven't fed today and I wasn't lying this morning. You've always been an incredibly sexy woman, Regina, but you are irresistible with fangs."

Raw unadulterated need coursed over me and I stalked to the bed and crawled up to hover over her. I hesitated, staring down into eyes rimmed with only the slimmest line of green. The answering need I saw in them snapped the last of my resistance and I crashed my lips into hers. She met the kiss with a ferocity that would have surprised me if I had any brainpower left to think. Instead I lost myself in the sensation of her mouth on mine. She swiped her tongue along my bottom lip and my lips parted to grant her access. She immediately thrust her tongue past my teeth and began exploring my mouth. I let her control the kiss until her strong tongue began stroking my aching fangs.

A low, hungry growl rumbled out from my chest and I broke away from her lips to trail kisses along her jaw. I felt her flinch and I jerked my head away from her. "Sorry, my jaws still tender," she muttered.

I looked down and saw the remnants of a bruise where she had been hit earlier. I had only a split second of sanity to be relieved that she still had enough of my blood left in her system to have healed the abused jaw, before my inner predator swamped my senses and a loud deadly snarl filled the room. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to go and rip apart the man who had dared to strike my human.

I was halfway across the room to go follow through on my desires when I felt a warm hand grasp my arm. "Stop, Regina. I'm fine, it doesn't even really hurt that much anymore," she said in that calming voice people use to talk down wild animals.

I turned to face her and growled, "No one touches what is mine!"

"Hey, it's okay. He can't hurt me now. You stopped him, Regina. I'm right here," she soothed, taking my hand and pressing it against her cheek.

I resisted the seductive pull of her presence for a moment longer before giving in to the need to make sure she was really safe. I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb and huskily rumbled out, "_Mine!"_

A shiver ran through her and she gave me a small smile, "Yes, baby, I'm yours."

My growls turned into a sultry purr as my focus shifted fully to my Emma. In one smooth motion, I pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head. My eyes immediately took in the pale skin of her exposed torso. I ran my hands reverently over the smooth skin, searching for any additional bruises or abrasions. When Emma's breath hitched, a growl ripped from my throat.

"I'm not hurt," she immediately reassured me. "It just tickled."

My lips curled into a smirk and I stared into her eyes as I lightly scraped my fangs along the spot over her ribs. She whimpered, trembling against me and I moved on, content to continue my inspection. When I was content that she had no other injuries on this part of her body, I slowly pulled off her jeans and continued on her lower half. The scent of her growing arousal filled my nostrils and excited my inner beast.

When I'd inspected every inch of her and found no other injuries, I purred, "Get on the bed."

Emma immediately moved to obey, her breathing heavier with anticipation. My eyes never left her as I slowly peeled my own clothing off. She hummed her approval and was already reaching for me when I joined her on the bed. I didn't hesitate to claim her lips when she pulled me in for a kiss. I lingered there for a moment before feathering light kisses along her bruised jaw to reach her neck. I softly nipped the sensitive skin just below her ear and purred a possessive, "_Mine_."

"Yours," she panted, arching her body into mine.

As I kissed and licked my way down her neck, my hand slid purposely down the valley between her breasts, past the flat expanse of her abdomen to reach her hot, wet center. I slowly slid my fingers between her slick folds and a pleased purr rumbled out at the amount of moisture that coated my digits. Emma gasped at the first contact and I wasted no time in plunging two fingers deep into her core. Her hips rose to meet me in automatic response and the beast still clouding my mind growled, wanting to make her scream in pleasure. My fingers slid almost completely out of her tight channel before slamming back into her. She gasped, and it was all the encouragement I needed to begin plunging into her. My fingers curled with each thrust, hitting that perfect spot within her. She rocked into me as her breath panted out in short moans. My lips found her throbbing pulse point and hovered, lightly sucking the skin as I pushed her towards the edge of bliss.

When I felt her crest the wave of her release, I snarled out a greedy, "Mine," and sank my teeth into her vein. A muffled scream filled the air and I looked up to see her biting the fleshy part of her hand to muffle the sound of her pleasure. The sight had throbbing heat settle between my thighs, and I moaned into her neck. I sucked in a mouthful of her sweet blood and groaned in satisfaction as it soothed the burning thirst. With both my fingers and fangs buried in her, I began to lightly circle her clit with my thumb.

Emma moaned and tangled one of her hands in my hair, as the other snaked its way between my legs. "Oh God, Regina, you're so wet," she groaned. I could only hum my agreement as I continued to work my mouth on the wounds in her neck. She pressed long slender fingers into me, thrusting in and out in slow steady stroked that quickly had pressure building in my core. I matched her pace with my own fingers and we rocked against each other as I continued to feed. It didn't take too long before Emma tensed underneath me. I pushed my fingers as deeply as I could into her and sucked sharply at her neck. She let out a short cry and shuddered through her orgasm, pulling me over the edge with her.

When my body stilled from my release, I slipped my fangs from her neck, with one last swipe of my tongue over the punctures. They didn't immediately close and I knew that the last of my blood had left her. I quickly sliced my tongue on a fang and licked the wound closed, before I rolled off of her to lie on my back in the bed. Emma turned to face me and propped her head on her hand to study me with a smile.

I met her gaze with a smile and a contented purr rumbled out of me. Her eyes flicked down to my lips and her brows furrowed. I instinctively started to sit up to look for trouble, but Emma put a hand on my chest and caught my gaze. "Regina, baby, I need you to come back. We're safe now."

I blinked at her in confusion for a moment and the hand on my chest moved to soothingly stroke my cheek. I relaxed under the touch but it was another minute before the beast calmed and Emma's words made sense. Reality washed back over me and I reached up to hold her hand against my cheek, anchoring me. "I'm here, Emma," I said nervously. My body hummed with the pleasure of the orgasm I'd just experienced and the now familiar burn of the thirst had quieted, but my memories of what we'd just done were hazy at best. I swallowed hard against the panic that tried to lodge in my chest. "W-What just happened?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she took a moment to study me before she cautiously asked, "What do you remember?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I remember kissing your jaw and you flinching and then everything is obscured by a red haze and sensations." I looked away, trying to make sense of things. After a moment, I had to ask, "Did I hurt you, Emma?"

"No, not at all," she said hurriedly. I met her concerned gaze, silently pleading for her to explain. She licked her lips nervously before calmly stating, "Your instincts took over. Apparently your beast doesn't like to see me hurt. I had to stop you from going after Stan. When I agreed that I was yours, you checked me over for any other bruises before we had sex and you fed."

Her calm explanation eased the panic, but guilt replaced it. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I—"

She cut me off, "Regina it's fine. I know that was the vampire in you. I can tell the difference between the beast's possessive claims and yours. I'm not upset."

I searched her eyes for any hint of uncertainty or doubt, but couldn't find any and let out the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. I reached out and brushed her unruly curls behind her ear. She leaned into my touch and I tentatively smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

She smiled, "I'm fine, Regina. Don't worry."

I chuckled softly. "I don't know if that's an option anymore, dear."

Emma smirked, and wryly said, "I know, your beast will always worry about me."

"Not just that, Emma," I said, all traces of amusement gone from my voice. I stared into her eyes, needing her to see my sincerity. "You matter to me. Not just because of the curse, but also because I care about you."

Her eyes softened and she leaned in to tenderly kiss me. "I care about you, too," she said when she pulled back.

The affection shining in her gaze and voice filled me with warmth and my eyes misted with happy tears. I blinked them away and smiled up at her. "Come here, Emma. I want to hold you and forget about everything else for tonight."

She grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. "Ugh, if you insist," she teased.

"I insist," I said in my most regal voice before I snaked an arm around her back and yanked her into my arms. She yelped and I chuckled, peppering soft kisses on every inch of skin I could reach.

Emma laughed and cupped my cheeks in her hands to draw my mouth back to hers. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but gradually grew in passion. As the kiss deepened, our hands began to slowly explore each other's body. For hours, we took each other to new heights of pleasure with tender caresses and soft sighs of ecstasy. Somehow, throughout it all, my inner beast stayed quiet and for the first time in a week, I was able to completely forget about the curse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, I went back to work. I'd been neglecting my duties since I was cursed and the mountain of paperwork on my desk was a horrible reminder of why I generally avoided missing work. It took over an hour just to sort through the stacks and prioritize the files, requests, and permits. Once that was done, I quickly got lost in the work. It was nice to be able to forget about my condition and focus on something else for a while. I was laughing my way through a request to tear down the football stadium and build a jousting arena when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I called out, still chuckling as I added the request to the rejection pile.

"Hey, beautiful, what's so funny?" Emma asked as she entered my office.

I looked up and smiled. "Apparently some of the knights from the Enchanted Forest want me to approve building a jousting arena," I explained.

"Um, okay. Why is that funny?" she asked, obviously not understanding.

"They want to tear down the football stadium to build it. But both sports serve the same purpose. They allow men with more brawns than brain to prove their worthiness by attempting to knock each other down. And quite frankly, football is more fun to watch," I explained as I crossed the room to wrap Emma up in a hug.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before she asked, "You watch football?"

I smirked, "I do have a ten year old son who enjoys television. Of course I watch football."

"Huh, Henry's never mentioned that he liked the sport," she replied with a furrowed brow.

"He really only watches the Super Bowl anymore. He likes the commercials, but I do still enjoy watching the games when I have a free Sunday," I offered.

She eyed me warily, as though she didn't believe me. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked as I waited for her to test me. Eventually, she cautiously asked, "What's your favorite team?"

"I don't have one, but I enjoy watching the Manning brothers play," I replied. Her jaw dropped and I chuckled. After a moment I said, "As much as I enjoy shocking you, dear, what brings you to my office today?"

Emma blinked for a moment, as though she was trying to remember why she came, before she said, "Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go to Granny's with me for lunch."

I glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall and saw that is was already after noon. I was somewhat surprised to realize I'd lost track of the time. "I'd love to join you," I said, smiling at Emma.

She grinned. "Great, I'm starving," she declared as she practically dragged me out the door of my office.

I laughed, letting her pull me along in her wake. "Of course you are, darling."

Silence descended on the diner when we entered as all eyes turned to gawk at the Sheriff and I. The smile fell from my face and I immediately straightened under the weight of their gazes. As Emma pulled me to a booth, I couldn't help but notice the disapproving looks we received. I sighed, inwardly wondering if the townsfolk would ever tolerate my presence. Conversation slowly picked back up once we had settled in the booth, but I could feel people watching me. The sensation roused my predatory instincts and without even realizing I was doing it, I began to track the movement around me, searching for danger.

"Hey, relax Regina," Emma said, reaching across the table to place a reassuring hand on my arm.

I offered her a sheepish smile and took her hand in mine. In an effort to keep the conversation away from my defensive instincts, I asked, "How was your morning?"

"It was fine. I convinced Stan that he imagined your fangs in his drunken stupor," she said, quietly enough that I was the only one who would be able to hear her.

I smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, dear."

"No problem," she replied, then turned as Ruby approached the table. "Hey Rubes."

"Hi, guys," the wolf said with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak again, and I could see her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow. She turned to me and in a low almost menacing tone asked, "What did you do?"

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "I'm sure I don't know to what you are referring?"

Ruby looked around the diner before she softly hissed, "Why does Emma smell differently?"

Understanding dawned and I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from forming. I briefly glanced at Emma and saw the confusion in her eyes before I quietly explained for both their benefits. "I imagine what you are smelling is my claim on Emma. She's mine now, Miss Lucas."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ruby asked incredulously.

My smirk deepened, but Emma quickly jumped in and in a hushed tone explained, "Calm down, Rubes. Look, it's not really a big deal. Regina's blood has some healing properties, and she gave me some so I would get better quicker. Plus, it helps her find me if I get in trouble." I lifted an eyebrow at Emma's vague description, but decided to let the matter drop for the moment.

"Oh, well that's kinda cool. How's that work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Emma carries a piece of my essence in her. I can feel it and it tells me if she's in danger and will draw me to her, no matter where she goes. And apparently, other predators will know that she's been bound to someone else," I explained dryly.

"Huh, so would it work for anyone or just from someone you bite?" the wolf asked.

I shifted to study her, and quickly took in the slightly pink cheeks and the accelerated pounding of her heart. Then I remembered her comment about bucket lists and smirked. Letting my voice curl into a sultry purr, I murmured, "Why do you ask, my dear? Do you want to be claimed too?" I regretted it as soon as the words were out of my mouth, especially when Emma pulled her hand out of mine and sat back with a jealous grunt.

Ruby's blush deepened and she stammered out a quick, "Um, no. Just curious about the healing stuff. I'll, uh, go get you your usuals. Bye."

As she fled, I immediately said, "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean that."

She glared at me, it was a look I was familiar with. She was trying to mask the heartache at seeing me flirt with the wolf. I opened my mouth to apologize again but she cut me off. "Stop, just stop. I know what that was, but I need you to answer one question honestly. Can you do that?" I nodded nervously and she asked, "If you weren't cursed, would you rather be with Ruby?"

"No," I said honestly. "There is no one in this town that I would rather be with than you."

She searched my gaze intently. I waited while she came to the conclusion that I wasn't lying, but before she responded, the obnoxious overly-sweet voice of my long-time enemy sounded over my shoulder. "Is everything alright over here?"

Every muscle in my body tensed with the desire to let my inner predator off the leash and attack the woman standing behind me. But as Emma's eyes left mine to focus on her mother, I reminded myself how much damage I'd already done to my blonde that day and remained still.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret, everything's fine," Emma said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure? You seemed upset when I came in," Snow said in a tone that dripped with condescension.

Emma's eyes flicked to mine and warmed slightly. "Yeah, we're fine."

That one look told me I'd been forgiven for flirting with the wolf and I relaxed. I reminded myself of the promise I'd made to Emma the night before to treat her as my partner and forced a gracious smile onto my face. "Yes, Snow. We're doing very well. Would you care to join us for lunch?" I asked politely.

Both women turned to me with identical shocked looks and for the first time I really noticed the family resemblance between them. After a moment of stunned silence, Emma gave me a genuine smile and said, "Yeah, we just ordered, so it won't be a problem."

The pixie haired woman looked skeptical, but she slid into the booth next to Emma and said, "Thank you." After a minute of uncomfortable silence, she asked, "So, have you had any luck in breaking your curse?"

I pursed my lips to prevent a scowl from forming at the faintly condescending tone in her voice. "No, not yet, but Emma and I decided not to let it disrupt our lives any more than necessary until we find a solution," I said flatly.

"Oh, well that's understandable; after all you both have so many responsibilities. Does that mean you'll be coming home tonight, Emma?" Snow asked, not bothering to contain the possessive delight from her words.

I stopped trying to hide my irritation, but I kept my mouth shut, letting Emma answer the question. She shot a glance at me before saying, "No, I'm staying with Regina."

"But—"

"Stop, Mary Margaret. I'm happy where I am. Besides, with David living in the loft, it was getting a little crowded," Emma said, cutting off whatever protest her mother had been about to make.

"Alright, if you're sure, honey," Snow replied dejectedly. I couldn't help the feeling of triumph that filled me.

The rest of the meal was tense, but I got through it and didn't growl at Snow once. Emma walked me back to my office and I waited until the door had closed before I said, "I'm so sorry about my inappropriate behavior towards Miss Lucas."

Emma sighed and said, "Just don't do it again, and we'll be fine. Look, I know we haven't talked about it, but I don't share. If that's something you want, then I will help you with your curse, but I won't sleep with you."

I immediately reached for her, cupping her face in my palms. "I don't want that, Emma. I just want you. And while we're on the subject, I won't tolerate anything but an exclusive relationship either."

She leaned in to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she said, "Good."

I searched her eyes and hesitantly asked, "Then, are we alright?"

Emma smiled and closed the distance between us to plant her lips firmly against mine. I sighed, melting into her kiss. She smiled and leaned back to murmur, "We're good."

I pulled her back in for another, deeper kiss. When it ended, I gently pushed her away with a smile. "Go back to work, Sheriff. I will see you tonight at home."

She grinned, "Yes, you will, my Queen."

Heat shot through me at the sound of my title, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Emma…be careful," I warned. She merely gave me a mischievous wink and sauntered out the door. It took me several minutes after she left to calm myself down enough to focus back on my paperwork.

At dinner that evening, Emma turned to me and asked, "Regina, have you tried to use any magic since you were cursed? Do you still have your magic?"

I froze, surprised at the turn in conversation. "I don't know," I answered honestly, glancing over to see Henry watching me with narrowed eyes. I rushed to reassure him. "Henry, I promised you that I wouldn't use magic and I haven't been."

His expression softened and turned curious. "Do you think you still can?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. It really hadn't even occurred to me to try," I replied, somewhat baffled that this hadn't even crossed my mind in the last week.

"You should try it, Mom," Henry said enthusiastically.

I was immediately wary of his eagerness. "Why? Did you change your mind about me using magic?"

He shrugged and said, "You've been really good lately, and you used magic to help after the wraith. So, I think we should know if you still have it, in case something happens and you need to help again."

I let out a long sigh and met Emma's gaze. "Is that why you asked?"

She gave me a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I've been wondering since we saw Gold yesterday."

I turned back to Henry and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He grinned, "Yeah, Mom. Go ahead and try."

"Alright, I'll be right back," I said with a small smile, as his encouragement made me eager to feel the seductive pull of my magic again. I got up and collected a candle from the pantry and brought it back to the table. I pushed my wine glass to the side and set the candle down in front of me.

After receiving one last encouraging smile from both Emma and Henry, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my magic. A relieved smile graced my lips as I felt that familiar current begin to flow through me. It resisted my efforts to use it for a moment, but then I felt it even out and as I opened my eyes, a small flame flickered to life on the candle's wick.

For a spilt second, I reveled in the knowledge that I still had my magic. But in the next instant, my throat was a white hot inferno as the thirst raged through me with a desperation I'd never felt. The beast swamped my senses as my fangs slid down and a wave of dizzying weakness washed over me. I fell from my chair and curled in on myself, unable to make sense of anything but the searing need to feed. Distantly, I heard two voices calling out, but their words made no sense in the red haze that clouded my mind.

A soft hand landed on my shoulder, and I shifted to bare my fangs in warning as an inhuman hiss escaped my parched throat. The hand jerked back and I looked up to meet wide, fearful green eyes. I lunged towards her with the word, '_Mine!'_ ricocheting through my hazy thoughts. She stopped me with a hand on each of my shoulders, and I snarled, furious at being denied the soothing taste of my human.

Those green eyes darted away from me as she hurriedly said, "Henry, go upstairs."

"But, Emma, I want to watch," came the response from a petulant voice.

A warning growl rumbled out of me as I jerked my head around to see a boy standing over us with his hands on his hips. The hands on my shoulders tightened their grip, and my human sternly said, "No, you don't. Not when she's like this. Go, now!"

The boy looked down at me and I bared my teeth in warning. Some distant part of me didn't want to hurt this boy, and when he didn't come any closer, I managed to croak out, "Go!"

He cast one final worried glance at me and my human before he turned and scurried from the room. As soon as he was out of sight, the blonde asked, "What happened?"

"Need you," I hissed, shifting to face her.

Her wide worried eyes scanned my face before she nodded and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Then take what you need, baby," she said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into her neck.

The scent of my human surrounded me, and I let her guide me into place. My fangs slid smoothly into her thrumming vein. The first drops of blood hit my tongue and I groaned, sucking deeply to sate the terrible need within me. I fed greedily from my human, each swallow of her sweet essence easing the white hot pain of my thirst. Strength slowly returned to me and I tangled my hands in blonde hair to hold her in place. Time had no meaning as I feasted on the sweet, live-giving blood. Gradually, awareness came back to me, and I realized that my human's hold had grown weak and her heartbeat had slowed.

I immediately pulled my fangs from her neck, licking away the blood that welled out. I cradled her in my arms, taking in her weakened state as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Instinctively, I knew that she wasn't in danger of dying, but I needed to do something to help her if I wanted to be able to finish sating the burning thirst that was still not satisfied. I reached up to blindly search the table for the knife my human had used with dinner.

When my fingers closed around the knife, I glanced at it and absently wiped it clean on my skirt before I brought it up to my collarbone. "W-what are you doing?" the blonde asked sleepily.

I smiled tenderly at her and sliced a short cut into my skin. "You need to drink," I explained softly as I shifted her in my arms to bring her mouth to the wound.

"Okay," she murmured before closing her pale lips around the gash. I purred in satisfaction as she drank in my blood. I ran a soothing hand down her back as she sucked on the gash, and when I fell into her mind, I projected my contented pleasure into her thoughts and stayed focused on her returning strength and steadying heartbeat.

When I sensed that she'd had enough to fully recover, I gently pulled her away from the wound, and checked to make sure the punctures in her neck had closed. I licked the sensitive skin clean before I cradled her head against my uninjured shoulder, humming as she relaxed into me.

"Thank you, Regina," she said, huskily. I just purred, letting my fingers run through her soft curls. She tensed and tried to pull away as she worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

I tightened my hold on her and murmured, "Mine."

My human let out a sigh, shifting to cup my cheek in her palm and turn my face to meet her eyes. "Yes, baby, I'm yours. But I need you to come back now, Regina."

"Mine!" I growled in irritation and leaned in to capture her lips in a hungry possessive kiss.

She turned her head away to break the kiss and coldly said, "Regina, our son is worried about you. You need to get control of yourself so you can talk to him."

I froze as those words forced the instinct to claim Emma again give way to my more logical side. I cleared my throat, pushing my inner beast back down. "Thank you, Emma."

She relaxed in my arms and sighed. "No problem, Regina. You okay now?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm going to need to feed again as soon you've recovered enough."

She met my gaze steadily. "Is that why your beast didn't want to let go?"

I swallowed hard against the lump of shame that had formed in my throat and nodded, "Yes."

She studied me for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "What happened?"

"It seems that while I do still have the ability to use magic, it takes a heavy toll on me. The thirst has never been that bad before. The instant the candle lit, I felt like I hadn't fed in weeks," I said, hearing the regret in my voice.

Emma reached out to give my shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Hey, it's okay. At least now we know what to expect, so if there's some sort of emergency, we can be prepared."

"Yes, I suppose so," I said with a dejected sigh.

"Come on, Regina. Let's go talk to Henry before I spontaneously combust," she said, climbing out of my lap.

I looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow. "Spontaneously combust? Really?" I asked teasingly, trying to push down the worries about what I'd just learned about my magic.

Emma purposely raked her gaze down my body and huskily said, "You know what your blood does to me, Regina."

I smirked, and slowly stood, letting my body slide against hers as I did. "Yes, I do, my dear," I purred. Her body shuddered against mine and I grinned triumphantly before I stepped back and added, "But you're just going to have to be patient."

She groaned and followed me upstairs to go talk to our son. Once at his door, I knocked and called out, "Henry, can we come in?"

His door flew open and he barreled into me. His arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug as he asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

I tenderly brushed my fingers through his hair and said, "Yes, Sweetheart. I'm sorry if I scared you."

He pulled back, and I could see that he had been crying. I took his hand and led him into his room. When we were situated on his bed he asked, "What happened?"

I sighed and said, "When I used magic, the vampire part of me didn't react very well, and I needed Emma's blood very badly."

"Is that why you tried to attack her?" he asked in a small worried voice.

My eyes snapped to the blonde in a silent plea to explain. I didn't remember attacking her. She took the hint and said, "Your mom wasn't trying to attack me kid, her instincts just took over and she was trying to get what she needed. She wasn't going to hurt me."

I made a mental note to ask her what had happened when my inner predator took over, and turned back to see Henry biting his lip. He seemed deep in thought, and I waited for his next question. I didn't have to wait long before he asked, "Why didn't you let me stay? I want to see you feed, Mom."

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Henry."

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

I sighed and asked, "Do you remember when I told you it was intimate?" He nodded petulantly and I continued. "Well, I don't think it would be appropriate for you to see something so intimate between Emma and I."

"Fine," he whined.

"Henry…" I warned in my best 'Mom' voice.

He let out a long suffering sigh before he said, "Alright. I won't ask again."

"Promise you won't try to spy on us either, kid," Emma ordered in a stern voice I hadn't heard her use with him before.

Henry slumped and dejectedly muttered, "I promise."

"Thank you, dear," I said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Get ready for bed dear, it's getting late."

"Okay, I love you, Mom," he replied.

I beamed at him and softly said, "I love you too, my little prince."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I got about half of a chapter written before I realized that there were things I needed to happen before the stuff I wrote. Thus, it took me an extra day for this update. However, on the bright side, the next chapter is about half done, so hopefully that will be up tomorrow. Please let me know what you think, comments help me write better and feed the muse.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for the overwhelming support. I do appreciate it. Here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

As soon as our bedroom door closed behind us, Emma pressed me back against the heavy wood and began peppering kisses down my neck. I groaned and pushed her back a step. "Wait, Emma," I said, trying to ignore the lust raging through me.

She pouted and said, "Why?"

"What happened after I lit the candle? Why does Henry think I attacked you?" I asked, needing to know the answer before I could trust myself to touch her while the thirst burned so strongly within me.

Emma raked a hand through her hair and sat heavily on the bed. She seemed to gather her thoughts before she explained. After a moment, she said, "You crumpled to the ground, and hissed at me before you recognized me. When you realized who I was, you lunged towards me and weren't very happy when I stopped you. I didn't want Henry to see, so I told him to leave. You growled at him, but you didn't try to attack him or anything and told him to leave. After he was gone, you fed, and then cut yourself to give me some of your blood."

I studied her, trying to decide if she was leaving anything out. I didn't think she was, but I had to be sure. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, Regina. You didn't hurt either of us, I promise," she said earnestly.

A tension I'd been holding since Henry said I'd attacked Emma melted away and I smiled softly. "Thank you, dear."

She returned the smile. "You're welcome."

I closed the distance between us and brushed a blonde curl behind her ear. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Horny," was her immediate response.

I chuckled and dryly asked, "Aside from that, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Regina. Honestly, I think you're blood works a lot faster than you give it credit for," she said, reaching out to pull me closer.

I hesitated, biting my lip in indecision. I needed to drink from her again, and I was aching for her touch, but I didn't want to bite her too soon. "Emma, are you sure?"

"Possitive," she murmured as she began pulling the hem of my shirt from my skirt. I gave in to the need coursing through us both, and let a soft sigh of pleasure fall from my lips when she began trailing kisses up my abdomen as she unbuttoned my blouse. As the last button slid through its hole and my shirt fell open to reveal the black lace of my bra, Emma pulled away from me to meet my gaze. "I want to be with _you_ tonight, Regina. Can you try to keep the beast chained?"

The sheer raw desire I saw reflected in her lust darkened eyes took my breath away and it was a moment before I was able to respond. "I'll do my best, Emma, but—"

Emma cut off my protests with a finger covering my lips. "Shh, I know you need to feed again. I just want _you_ to bite me, Regina."

Those words had warmth expanding in my chest. I nodded and parted my lips to suck her finger into my mouth. I teasingly curled my tongue around the digit, reveling in the whimper that escaped form Emma and the shiver that ran down her spine. I released her finger to grin at her. "I can do that Emma," I said in a seductive purr.

"Okay," she breathed, as I brought my mouth down to hers and claimed her lips in a passionate embrace.

As my tongue explored her mouth, I slid my hands under the hem of her tank top and slowly dragged my fingers up her sides, pushing the material up with my hands. Emma moaned into the kiss, and I pulled back just long enough to remove the shirt and drop it to the floor. Her hands tangled in my hair as she pulled my mouth back to hers. I smiled into the kiss and let my hands find the zipper of her jeans. I helped her stand so I could slowly drag her pants and underwear down her legs. Emma placed a hand on my shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of them.

I softly drew my hands up her bare skin as I stood, loving the way her muscles twitched in the wake of my touch. When I caressed her back to remove her bra, Emma's hands found the clasp on my skirt. She unhooked it and pushed both my panties and the skirt down my hips until they fell easily to the floor. I stepped out of the pool of fabric and guided the straps on her bra down her shoulders, until her perfect breasts were freed from their confinement. A moment later, my bra joined the pile of clothes and we both paused to take in each other's naked flesh.

"You are stunning, Emma," I whispered, marveling that this gorgeous woman wanted to be with me.

She blushed lightly and replied, "So are you."

I smiled and stepped into her, pressing my body against hers. We both moaned at the simple intimacy of soft skin meeting. I placed a chaste kiss to her lips before I guided her to lay on the bed. I pressed my body along her side, propping myself on one elbow to capture her lips again, as my free hand gently explored the smooth planes of her stomach. When, Emma tried to deepen the kiss, I shifted to trail kisses along her jaw.

"I'm going to feed first, so I don't lose control. Is that alright?" I murmured breathily against the soft curve of her ear.

"Yes," she breathed.

I responded by placing a soft kiss to the tender spot just below her ear. Then I shifted to bring my mouth to her racing pulse. I paused just long enough to make certain I had control and then I let the sharp points of my fangs slide slowly into her neck. Emma gasped, her body arching into me even as one hand tightened in my hair to hold me against her. I hummed in pleasure and reached for her mind as I swallowed the first mouthful of blood.

_"Emma_," I thought.

"_Regina?"_ she mentally asked.

"_Yes, dear. I'm still in control,_" I replied.

Emma moaned, and thought, "_Good._"

I mentally chuckled and said, "_I'm so pleased you approve."_

"_God, Gina. Don't be sarcastic when you're making me feel this way," _she whimpered.

"_Did you just call me 'Gina'?"_ I asked, surprised that I liked the way she said it, even if it was only in our minds.

"_Yes, Gina. Now, stop thinking so loudly so I can enjoy this_," she thought a little desperately.

I mentally chuckled again and seductively purred, "_Just wait until my fingers are buried in your tight, wet channel, darling."_ A shudder rippled through Emma's body as she moaned wantonly below me.

With my hunger fully sated, I slowly drew my fangs from her throbbing vein. The punctures closed on their own and I licked away the final drops of blood on her skin, relieved that she still had enough of my blood to continue healing her. My fangs retracted and I kissed my way back up to her lips, where I quickly got lost in the pleasure of Emma's body.

* * *

After the discovery about my magic, Emma and I really tried to focus on taking things one day at a time and we quickly fell into a routine. We went to work each day, trying to do what we could to keep the town running smoothly. In the evenings, I cooked dinner for Emma and Henry and helped Henry with his homework. After we put our son to bed, Emma and I retired for the evening, sometimes just talking for hours, getting to know one another better, and sometimes spending the hours enjoying each other's bodies. It was easily one of the happiest times of my life, and as days turned into weeks, we cautiously began to spend more time out around the town as a family.

In the beginning, the townsfolk treated our relationship with wary distrust, and I knew most of them thought I had ensorcelled their beloved Savior. But they gradually seemed to accept us, and even Snow and David became less hostile towards me. They still didn't trust me, but they couldn't deny their daughter's obvious happiness. The gradual acceptance made it easier to keep my inner beast calm, and without any new threats, I was able to maintain control.

As time passed, I kept a close eye on Emma, looking for any sign of declining health. I was paranoid about drinking from her too often, and after some experimenting, we learned that I could go three days without feeding from her before my mood deteriorated and I snapped and snarled at everyone. So far, Emma actually seemed healthier than ever. She had taken to running every day and with the healthier foods I made her eat, her already toned body became more defined. It was a change that I took great joy in appreciating as often as possible.

One Saturday morning, nearly two months after I had been cursed, I sat watching Emma and Henry eating pancakes while Henry chattered away about a new book series he had discovered. I marveled at the domestic bliss that I had found with our little family. That thought had me glancing over at Emma. She was grinning at Henry, nodding in response to whatever our son had said. She looked stunning in that happy moment and it hit me. I was falling in love with her. The realization sent me into a panic and I abruptly stood up, mumbled a quick apology and raced out of the house.

When I left, I had no idea of where I was headed, but before long, the familiar sight of my mausoleum came into view. I slowed my panicked rush, immediately knowing I'd needed the comfort of my father's memory to help me sort through my emotions. I unlocked the door and slipped inside. "Hello, Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers today," I whispered as I moved to the side of the stone coffin. I lifted my fingers to my lips and pressed a kiss to them before dropping it to the cold stone. I let the still silence seep into me while I tried to work through the words I would say to him if he were still alive to give me advice.

I lost all track of time as I stood there, head bowed and lost in thought. Eventually, the words began spilling from my lips. "You always said I could find happiness and love again, Daddy. Well, you were right. I've never been so happy in my life. I'm falling in love again. After I lost Daniel, I never thought it would be possible, but Emma came into my life like a tempest. She destroyed every illusion I had built over the years and I hated her for it. Especially because I felt an undeniable attraction to her. I tried to drive her away, but she wouldn't leave. And then, when she learned the truth about who I am and what I did, I thought she would turn on me just as everyone else always has. But instead she protected me and risked her life for me. I didn't know what to do.

"And then I was cursed. It terrified me, because I thought Emma would finally turn on me and give up whatever foolish hope she had that I could change. But she didn't. She should have run as far and as fast as possible when I told her I craved her blood. Instead, the idiot offered me her neck like some foolish sacrificial lamb—"

A startled gasp coming from just outside the mausoleum cut off my monologue and I whipped my head over to see who had interrupted me. No one was there, but I heard the sound of footsteps rapidly retreating and my predatory instincts began screaming at me that I was in danger. I raced after the intruder, needing to stop them and explain before whomever it was could share the secret they'd overheard. When I saw Snow's retreating form, fear and rage ripped through me and a deep growl rumbled in my chest as my fangs extended. With another burst of speed, I got in front of her just as she reached her car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled.

Snow stumbled to a stop, her eyes widening in fear when she saw the sharp pointed teeth clearly visible between my parted lips. She nervously licked her lips and stuttered, "I—uh, I—W-What are you?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious, dear. I'm a vampire," I smirked, amused by her fear. I relaxed slightly, knowing that she would never be able to get away while I was between her and her car. But I kept my senses open in case she wasn't alone.

"H-How is that possible?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Gold cursed me," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Why are you here?"

"Emma is looking for you. She's really worried. She said you ran out of the house during breakfast and she hasn't been able to reach you. Oh God, is this why you ran?"

I felt a momentary stab of guilt at the thought of worrying Emma, but I pushed it away and focused on the woman in front of me. "How long were you eavesdropping on me?" The blood drained from her face and I snarled, "Then you have your answer."

Snow's expression darkened and fury lit in her eyes. "How long have you been leeching off my daughter?" she shrieked.

A growl rumbled out in warning as the beast rose to the surface of my thoughts. "That's not important right now, Snow. What I want to know is what you are going to do with this information," I said gruffly.

She blinked once in confusion before her eyes narrowed. In her most self-righteous voice, she replied, "People need to know. You are a danger to everyone."

I took a threatening step towards her and growled, "I'm not a danger to anyone in this town, except maybe you."

Snow unconsciously backed away from me, but she stopped when she realized what she was doing. "What do you mean?" she snapped out irritably.

I smirked, "Gold twisted the curse. There is only one person in Storybrook that I can feed from, but that won't stop me from killing you if you so much as whisper this secret in your sleep."

"Who?" she asked worriedly.

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "I think you already know the answer to that question." Snow's head shook in denial and I opened my mouth to taunt her with the knowledge of just what I'd done with her daughter. Instead, a loud, furious growl filled the air around us as my predator's instincts completely took over. My Emma was in trouble again. Her name tumbled from my lips as I spun and raced back towards town. Distantly, I could hear Snow screaming for me to stop and explain, but I ignored her.

As I approached the pawn shop, I heard Emma's voice yell out, "What have you done to Regina!?" I didn't even bother to slow down as I ripped the back door from its hinges and surged inside just in time to see the blonde fly into a bookshelf and slump to the ground. The scent of her blood reached me and a red haze fell over my vision.

I turned on the imp and let a dangerous snarl fill the room as I raced to him, pushing him into a row of shelves. Several items fell to the ground and Rumple's mocking voice rang out, "Careful, dearie, or I may just have to break my promise and put you down like a rabid animal."

"Never touch what's mine again or I will end you," I growled furiously.

He laughed mockingly and sneered, "I'd like to see you try."

Before I could respond, he vanished from my grip. I snarled, glancing around to make sure he was really gone. As my gaze passed over the doorway into the front room of the store, my eyes caught on a wide eyed and terrified Belle. I bared my teeth at her in warning and sucked in a deep breath through my nostrils. I could immediately tell that Rumplestiltskin had left the shop. His stench lingered in the air, but it wasn't fresh.

Content that the danger had passed for the moment, I rushed to my human's side. I carefully turned her and brushed the blonde locks from her face. As I did, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Gina?" she mumbled.

Relief flooded me, until I noticed the trickle of crimson running tauntingly from a gash on her forehead. I was instantly transfixed. My nostrils flared, pulling in the delicious scent as I leaned forward. Just before I could close my mouth over that sweet offering, I felt a presence at my back. I jerked away from Emma and turned to snarl at whoever had approached.

Belle immediately took a step back, holding up her hands in surrender. Her eyes flicked between me and Emma as she cautiously asked, "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," I growled, glaring at the woman who had interrupted me.

"Baby, calm down. She's just trying to help," Emma said, her voice still weak from being thrown across the room. When I didn't immediately relax, she reached out and gripped my arm. "Regina, come back to me. I need _you_ right now, not the vampire. We're not in any danger."

I blinked and pushed down the beast so I could focus on Emma's words. When I did, the tension drained from me and I shot Emma a small grateful smile before focusing my attention on Belle. "My apologies, Belle. I won't hurt you."

The brunette gave me a wary look and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Your boyfriend turned me into a vampire," I snapped out.

"What?" she asked, clearly shocked.

Emma squeezed my arm lightly, but when she spoke, it was to Belle. "It's true. He cursed her, and the vampire's instincts take over when either one of us is threatened or hurt."

At those words, my attention snapped back to Emma. All I could see for a long moment was the tempting sight of her blood. I swallowed hard and forced my gaze down to Emma's pained eyes. "This isn't the time for explanations. I need to get you home and take care of this," I said, lightly brushing my fingers against the undamaged skin near her wound.

Emma lifted a hand to her forehead and winced when she felt the gash. When she pulled her hand away, her fingers were smeared with blood. Before I could stop myself, I pulled her hand to my mouth, sucking the bloodied fingers past my lips. An appreciative moan slipped from my lips. I heard a throat clearing behind me and I blushed, immediately releasing Emma's hand.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling horribly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Gina." Emma started to chuckle, then winced in pain. A low angry growl rumbled in my chest, and Emma slowly sat up to lean into my chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around her, holding her close. The knowledge that she was seeking comfort from me soothed the beast and I relaxed slightly.

I could feel Belle's watchful gaze and wasn't surprised when she asked, "When did this happen?"

Emma let out a long, weary sigh and said, "I know you have a lot of questions, and quite frankly you deserve to know what's been going on. But Regina was right; this isn't really the time or place for explanations. She isn't going to settle down until she can get me home. Follow us there, and we'll tell you everything."

"I don't know…" Belle said uncertainly.

I shifted so I could meet her frightened eyes and did what I could to reassure her. "I will not hurt you, Belle. I know that you have every reason to doubt me, but I swear to you, not harm will befall you in my house and you will be able to leave whenever you choose." When she hesitated again, I let out a frustrated growl. I needed to get Emma home. The scent of her blood was calling to me and making the thirst blaze desperately within my throat. I clenched my jaw against my irritation and snapped out, "Emma, call your mother. She needs to hear this explanation, too. Have her meet us at home in twenty minutes." I focused back on the other brunette and said, "There, now you won't be alone with me. The choice is yours, either stay in ignorance of what your boyfriend is doing, or learn something new. I don't care, but I'm taking my Emma home."

In a smooth motion, I scooped Emma into my arms, gently cradling her wounded head against my shoulder and ran home as fast as my vampiric speed would allow. Once we were safely in the mansion, I gently set Emma down on the couch in the sitting room and knelt in front of her. I could immediately see that the gash on her forehead was still bleeding sluggishly. The sight made my mouth water and it was an effort for me to lower my gaze to look Emma in the eye.

"It's still bleeding. Do you mind if I clean it and heal it the way I do when I bite you?" I asked, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

Emma gave me a tender smile and said, "Go ahead, Gina. You can do anything if it helps get rid of this headache."

I leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips before I let my focus drift up to the temptation on her forehead. I cupped Emma's cheeks in my palms and tilted her head down to bring the wound down to my lips. My tongue darted out, quickly cleaning the blood from her skin. The taste of her sweet blood exploded in my mouth, and I moaned softly in appreciation. Remembering her pain, I didn't let myself linger at the wound. I quickly cut my tongue and bathed the gash with my blood. When the wound closed, I cleaned the last traces of blood from her skin and sat back.

"Thanks," Emma said, leaning back to prop her head on the back of the couch.

I waved away her thanks, still feeling embarrassed for the way I had cleaned her wound. "How is your head?"

She gave me a small smile and replied, "It's better, thanks."

"I'm glad, dear," I said, returning her smile. I shifted to sit next to her on the couch and said, "Call your mother. She knows about me, but I left before I could really explain the situation."

Emma lifted an eyebrow and wryly said, "I'm sure however much you did explain was reassuring and we shouldn't worry about the fact that she's been alone with the knowledge for at least half an hour, right?"

I pursed my lips and flatly said, "Call her."

The blonde sighed and dug her phone out of her pocket as she muttered, "That's what I thought." With my sharpened hearing, I could easily make out both sides of the conversation.

Snow picked up on the first ring and shrieked, "_Emma, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, Mary Margaret, I'm fine. I got a bump on the head, but Regina's taking care of me," Emma said soothingly.

_"Regina!? No, Emma. You can't let her near you. She's dangerous,"_ was the frantic reply.

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, she's not."

"_Emma, she's a vampire. She's going to drink your blood," _Snow said in that patronizing tone that always set me on edge.

Emma noticed and reached out to lay a comforting hand on my arm. "Yeah, I know, it's fine. Look, if you want to know what's going on, come to the mansion. We'll explain everything," she said and hung up the phone before her mother could reply. Emma looked over at me and grinned, "She'll be here in about five minutes."

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry, I wasn't able to fit any smut in this chapter, it was getting a little longer than I generally like, so I will do my best to get some in the next chapter. Also, I know the time jump seems a little sudden. I'm sorry about that, but I don't think that under these circumstances either Regina or Emma would be able to go from barely able to acknowledge their attraction for the other to saying I love you in under two weeks, and I didn't want to stall out the momentum of the story as they slowly fall in love.

That being said, what do you think Snow's been doing for the last half an hour? Who else do you think she should have told? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than I prefer to post, but it felt like the natural breaking point for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 13

Emma was wrong, four minutes after she ended the call, someone pounded on the front door. When I opened it, the strong scent of garlic assaulted my nose as Charming pushed past me, sword in hand, as he frantically looked around for Emma. All my inner beast saw was a threat to my human and I rushed to get between him and the sitting room where Emma waited.

Charming noticed and leveled the sword at my throat. "What have you done with my daughter?" he demanded at full volume, the question echoing in the vast space of the entrance hall.

I narrowed my eyes on the sword, and snarled, "Emma's fine." I could read the desire to use the sword in his eyes. Before he had the chance, I knocked the blade to the side, paying no attention to the bite of steel slicing into my skin. I gripped his wrist and twisted. Charming let out a yelp and I caught the blade in my free hand before it hit the floor.

Snow gasped behind us and shouted, "Let David go!"

My eyes snapped to the other brunette and I growled in warning. Before I could do more, I heard Emma move up behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing as she soothingly murmured, "Gina, let him go. He's not going to hurt anyone."

I closed my eyes for a moment to regain my control before I released Emma's father and straightened out of the defensive crouch I'd fallen into. I handed Emma her father's sword and with as much dignity as I possessed said, "I apologize. Would you please join us in the sitting room. I believe Belle will be here soon and then we can clear up any further misunderstandings."

To say that Snow White and her Prince Charming were stunned by the abrupt change would be an understatement. They both gaped at Emma and I, unable or unwilling to speak. Emma sighed and moved to stand next to me. "Seriously, guys, everything is okay. Just come in and sit down and we can talk about this like adults," she encouraged in a tone that suggested she didn't believe that they would agree.

"Emma, how can you say that everything is okay? Didn't you see what Regina just did? She's a monster," Snow said with righteous indignation, waving a hand towards her husband who was still massaging a sore wrist.

"No, she's not. Please just let us explain before you jump to any more conclusions," Emma said on a long, weary sigh.

Whatever patronizing, hateful retort Snow was going to spout was cut off by a quiet, accented voice from the still-open front door. "I'd really like to hear their explanation."

I looked over to see Belle framed in the doorway and allowed a small grateful nod to her for her interruption. "Thank you, Belle. Please come in. Can I offer anyone something to drink?" I asked, playing the gracious host in the hopes that it would help keep me from getting too defensive and losing control.

When I entered the sitting room ten minutes later with freshly brewed tea, a tense silence filled the room. Snow and Charming had taken one of the sofas and were watching their daughter with hawk-like intensity. Belle had taken a seat in the chair at one end of the coffee table and was discretely looking around the expensively decorated room. Emma was sitting on the couch opposite her parents, nervously bouncing her foot while avoiding the Charming's gaze. I was rather amused to see that she had not given her father his sword back, keeping it propped up against the couch out of anyone else's reach. When I came in, Emma's eyes shot up to meet mine and she gave me a relieved smile.

I carefully set the tea tray down and poured the drinks, passing china cups to my unwanted guests before I sat next to Emma with a glass of my cider. The tension in the room was thick with the unspoken demands, accusations and morbid curiosity. The scent of garlic permeated the air and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Did you bathe in garlic before you came to my house?" I snapped out, irritated with the overpowering scent.

Snow smirked and in an overly-sweet voice asked, "Is that a problem, Regina?"

"Aside from the stench, no. Garlic has no effect on me, it's a myth," I said, smirking when her face fell.

Emma cut in, obviously trying to stop another argument. "Regina, why don't you explain what happened."

I nodded in agreement and after a long swallow of my cider, I cleared my throat and said, "Approximately two months ago, I woke up to discover that I had been cursed with vampirism. I quickly learned that Emma was the only person who could satisfy my cravings. She has been kind enough to sustain me while we attempt to find a wake to break this curse."

Snow sat forward eagerly and asked Emma, "So, you're not really her girlfriend?" I sighed, thinking that it was typical of the insipid woman to focus solely on her own selfish concerns instead of the bigger picture.

Emma let out a frustrated huff and said, "We really are together, Mary-Margaret. When I told you two months ago that Regina's curse made us admit our feelings for each other, I wasn't lying."

"But, Emma—" Snow started to protest.

Belle cut her off. "How do you know that Rumple was the one to curse you?"

I pursed my lips, and turned to the librarian. "How familiar are you with the vampire lore from the Enchanted Forest?" I asked, trying to gage how much I would actually have to explain.

She blushed and admitted, "Not much, I'm afraid. Most of the books I've read focused on how they were hunted to extinction in our world."

I nodded and said, "Well, from my own research, I learned that the first vampire was created when the Dark One cursed a man to endless suffering. He was able to pass his curse onto others, thus creating more vampires. When I discovered this, I confronted Rumplestiltskin and he confirmed that he had placed the curse and that he twisted it to only allow Miss Swan to sustain me."

"Why would he do that?" Belle asked softly.

"The same reason he sent the wraith," I said softly and slowly met her eyes as I admitted, "to give me a fate worse than death for what I did to you."

Belle's eyes showed the conflicting emotions brought on by my admission. I could easily see the anger for the way she had been treated, the regrets of losing so much of her life, and the shock and horror over what Rumple had done. I regretted what I had done to her, but I knew that no apology could ever begin to repay her for the years I kept her locked up in isolation and misery; so, I quietly waited for her to accept the punishment Rumple had sentenced me to endure.

The moment was broken when Charming asked, "Why Emma?"

I glanced over at the blonde and saw she was studiously avoiding everyone's eyes and I sighed. "Emma was an easy target with her penchant for trying to save everyone and hurting her would make Henry reject me again, leaving me alone in my suffering. He twisted the curse because no single person can sustain a vampire indefinitely. Eventually, I will be forced to turn her into a vampire, make her my blood slave, or lose myself to a bloodlust without end."

"What!?" three voices cried out in a combination of outrage, denial and horror.

"That's why we've been trying to find a way to break the curse. Gold says that the only way to break the curse is to kill Regina. But there is another way, one that won't hurt Henry. We just have to find it," Emma said, finally looking up at her parents.

"What's a blood slave?" Belle asked curiously.

Emma tensed, but I ignored her as I focused on Belle. "If I give Emma some of my blood, it will heal her from any blood loss, allowing her to be able to sustain me for longer. However, should she drink from me too many times, she will become my thrall and lose all sense of self or self-preservation."

"Emma, have—have you…_drank_ any of Regina's blood," Snow asked hesitantly, unable to disguise the disgust in her voice.

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

"Emma!" Charming reprimanded.

The blonde glared at him. "It was an emergency and I'm fine."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Snow shouted angrily, lurching to her feet to glower down at me.

There was no good way to answer that without causing more problems for myself. Trying to buy more time, I ran a hand through my hair, brushing it away from my face. Emma gasped and gripped my arm. "Regina, what happened?" she asked concern evident in voice.

I glanced down and saw a line of dried blood on my arm from when I had disarmed Charming. "I cut my arm on your father's sword when I took it him," I answered flatly.

Emma's grip on my arm tightened as she turned to her father and snapped out, "Why did you even bring your sword? What if you'd actually hurt her?"

Charming looked surprised for a moment before his face clouded over and he angrily said, "Who cares? She's going to kill you, Emma. She deserves whatever she gets. I just wish I'd done more."

"GET OUT!" Emma screamed as she jumped to her feet to tower over her parents.

"Emma, you know—" Snow started to say in that patronizing tone that grated on my nerves. I was on my feet, fangs fully extended and growling out a low warning before I even realized I'd moved.

Emma wrapped an arm around my waist, grounding me as she spoke in a deadly serious tone, "No, Mary Margaret, you don't get to speak right now. You and David need to leave now. How dare you come into our home and say shit like that about Regina? Leave, don't say a word about this curse to anyone and maybe in a few days we'll talk about this again; but until then don't come near me, Regina, or Henry." Hearing her call the mansion 'our home' made my heart swell with happiness and I relaxed, leaning into the warmth of her embrace.

Snow looked stricken for a moment before her expression hardened and she glared at me. "Fine, but I will get to the bottom of this," she said ominously.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I believe you heard your daughter. Leave _our_ house before I throw you out."

The Charmings slowly stood and reluctantly moved to leave. When David reached for his sword, Emma snarled, "Leave it. You don't need it."

When they had finally left, I turned to find Belle studying me intently. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Yes, Miss French?"

"Your fangs are still showing, but they weren't when you served the tea; why is that?" she asked cautiously.

I sat back down with a sigh and said, "My fangs retract, which is how I've managed to keep the specifics of the curse a secret for so long. When I feel threatened, or when Emma is in danger, my predatory instincts take over and the fangs extend."

"Hm," she hummed as she thought. After a moment she softly asked, "What didn't you tell Snow about breaking this curse?"

I pursed my lips, unwilling to answer. Emma spoke before I could come up with an appropriate response. "There are only two ways that we've been able to find to break it. Either True Love's kiss, or Gold has to kill Regina," she said slumping onto the couch next to me.

Belle frowned, looking down into her unfinished tea. After a moment she set the cup back on the coffee table and said, "I see. Well, thank you for explaining. If you'll excuse me, I think I need some time to think."

As she stood to leave, I stopped her. "Belle, wait. Does the Storybrook library have any books on magic?"

She gave me a puzzled look but nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I've been trying to find healing spells or potions to help Emma while we attempt to find an alternative way to end this curse," I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll take a look and see what I can find."

"Thank you," I said softly. "I know that you have no reason to help me, but I appreciate your willingness to assist us. It can never change what I did, but for what little it may be worth, I do regret what I did to you. You never deserved to be used that way and I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the apology, but I can't forgive you," she said through clenched teeth. I nodded my understanding and she hurried out the door.

When the front door closed behind Belle, Emma let out a long groan and asked, "Do you think they'll really keep this a secret?"

"Belle will probably talk to Rumplestiltskin about it, but I don't think she'll mention it to anyone else. And if we're really lucky, Snow will talk to Ruby and not that damned blue gnat when she can't hold it in any longer," I said, resigned to the fact that the blissful bubble of happiness I'd found the last couple of months had burst. It was really only a matter of time before another mob was at the door demanding my head.

"Ugh, why does she have to be so…" Emma groaned, running her hairs through her hair in frustration.

"So…what? Self-righteous? Obnoxious? Incapable of keeping her mouth shut?" I asked mockingly.

Emma shut her eyes and let out another frustrated groan. "Yeah, all of those. God Regina, why does everything have to be so difficult all the damn time?" she asked in a voice laced with defeat.

I sighed and rubbed a hand along her thigh. "I'm sorry dear, but what did you honestly expect when you decided to get involved with the Evil Queen?" I asked, my voice coming out full of self-loathing instead of the teasing tone I'd intended.

Emma glared at me and snapped, "Don't do that. You're not the Evil Queen anymore, Regina. I don't give a fuck what anyone else in this town thinks. You deserve to be happy for once in your life."

I swallowed hard against the lump that formed in my throat and had to look away from the conviction in her stunning green eyes. "I wish that were true," I said sadly and quickly stood to gather the tea set and take it to the kitchen.

While I bustled around washing the dishes and putting everything away, Emma leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen and watched me. As I was putting the last of the dishes away, she quietly asked, "Why did you run out of the house this morning?"

I froze, mind racing to come up with some explanation to give her that was plausible enough. After a moment, I moved back to the sink to wash the dried trail of blood from my skin. When I was finished, I grabbed the towel from the oven door and wiped the water from my arm, still avoiding her gaze as I said, "I'd rather not tell you right now."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Miss Swan," I snapped back, folding the towel and dropping it on the counter.

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "Damn it, Regina. Stop putting up walls. After everything we've been through do you honestly still not trust me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I trust you," I said, guilt weighing heavily on me at the dejection I saw in her eyes.

"Then tell me why you ran this morning," she pleaded.

I hesitated. Part of me wanted to push her away, terrified that she'd reject me if I were to admit the depth of my feelings for her, while the other part wanted to admit to everything in the desperate hope that Henry had been right and she felt the same way. Indecision choked me and I settled for saying, "I can't. I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just not ready yet."

She silently searched my pleading eyes for a long time before she looked away, and muttered, "Fine, I won't push you."

"I'm sorry, Emma," I said, hating the divide I felt stretching between us.

She glanced back at me with an unreadable expression before her eyes fell to my mouth. "Do you need to feed?" she asked flatly.

I did, it had been two days since I'd bitten her, but the thought of doing it now when Emma was so withdrawn made my heart ache. "No, dear. I'll be fine," I lied.

Emma pushed off the wall with a frustrated sigh. "Whatever, I'm going to go for a run. You can let Ruby know that it's safe for Henry to come home," she said before turning and heading upstairs to change.

I was still standing in the kitchen wondering how to repair the damage I'd done to my relationship with Emma when I heard the front door slam shut as she left. As the first tears spilled from my eyes, I cursed myself for my inability to admit to my feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter for you. Sorry this one's kinda angsty till the end. But I think you'll be happy by the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

**So, I realized that I misspelled Neal's name the first time I posted this (Thanks RavenclawGenius) I think I fixed all of them. That is the only change to this chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

Chapter 14

When Emma got home from her run, I couldn't tear my eyes from her sweat-dampened skin and damp curls. The sight had heat curling low in my belly and the thirst blazing in my throat. Seeing her looking so healthy and strong after her earlier head injury had my inner beast begging to claim her. But the brief frowning glance she spared me as she headed towards the shower sent a cold chill down my spine and effectively dowsed any lusty thoughts.

I sighed, poured myself a glass of scotch, and retreated to my study. I understood why she was upset with me, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I'd run from breakfast because I realized I was falling in love with her. It just wouldn't be fair to burden Emma with my feelings when our lives were already so tightly bound together that she had no hope of getting away from me. I spent the rest of the day staying out of her way. Through the blood bond, I could feel her moving around the house, but when she didn't seek me out, I knew she was still angry with me.

I waited until the early hours of the morning, when the entire house was still and silent, before I quietly climbed the stairs. Opening the door to my bedroom, I let out a relieved breath when I saw Emma's body sprawled under the covers. I quickly pulled off my clothes and slid into bed. Emma never moved and I felt both grateful and dejected. I had missed her presence since she left to run that afternoon, and I wanted to gather her in my arms and beg for her forgiveness. Instead, I let her sleep, staring up at the ceiling and listening to her soft breathing and steady heartbeat. I drifted off to sleep just as the sky began to turn grey with the sunrise.

A few hours later, I woke to the feeling of Emma's finger poking my side and her emotionless voice saying, "Regina, wake up."

Rolling to my side to face her, I opened my eyes and smiled at the stunning sight of sunlight playing in her golden curls. I had momentarily forgotten about our fight and the emotional distance I'd put between us, but when Emma didn't return the smile and just stared at me, it flooded back and my heart clenched with the crushing loneliness. "Good morning, Emma," I said softly.

Something flickered in her eyes, but the emotion was quickly replaced by a carefully guarded expression. Everything in me screamed for me to reach out to her and break down the walls she was placing between us, but her impassive words stopped me. "You need to feed."

I looked away, she was right, but I didn't want it to be like this, even though my fangs slid down in automatic response to the statement. I fought the urge to sink my teeth into her tender skin and said, "It can wait. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't trying to shut you out, Emma. I just realized something at breakfast, and I'm not ready to talk about it yet." I was pleading and I just didn't care.

She was quiet for a long moment before she gently cupped my chin and brought me back to face her. A small spark of hope lit inside me when I saw compassion in her eyes. "Whatever it is, Regina, you can tell me. You know that right?" she asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

"I know, dear. I'm just not ready to share it. But when I am, I promise to tell you," I said, certain I'd never actually be able to say the words.

Emma sighed and dropped her hand, and I knew she had heard the lie behind my words. She sounded defeated as she said, "Alright, I said I wouldn't push. But you do need blood. With everything that happened yesterday, I think it would be a good idea for you to be fully fed."

"I know," I said softly, hating to see her looking so dejected.

"Okay, good," she said, forcing her voice into a lighter tone. When I still hesitated to move, Emma let out another sigh and pulled me up into a sitting position. She climbed into my lap and stared into my eyes. "Just bite me already, Regina. I know you want to, why are you waiting?"

I let out a sad sigh and brushed her hair off her neck. I leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry," as I sank my throbbing fangs into her skin. It felt so wrong. Even as soft moans escaped Emma's lips and the raging burn in my throat eased, I felt so empty. Without the connection that we had built over the past several months, I couldn't enjoy the feeling of my mouth on her skin or her sweet blood on my tongue. I stopped as soon as the thirst was sated and closed the twin incisions, before I quickly retreated to the bathroom to shower and get ready to face the day.

Over the next few days, I could feel Emma pulling further away from me. It hurt, but I couldn't talk to her about it without admitting my own feelings. And with each day that passed, I became more certain that Emma would never and could never return my love. During those few days, we existed together in the same space, but even Henry could tell that something was wrong. And no matter how much he pushed, neither Emma nor I would admit to the problem.

Surprisingly, Storybrook remained quiet while the life I'd been building with Emma slowly fell apart. It seemed as though Snow had actually managed to refrain from spilling my secret for once. In fact the only thing of note that happened in the sleepy little town was that Belle moved out of Rumple's house and no one had seen the imp since Sunday. I couldn't help but feel maliciously happy with that news. For once it seemed as though Rumplestiltskin would finally be held accountable for his actions.

Tuesday afternoon, everything changed. I was sitting in my office, staring out the window and wondering how long I could actually manage to put off feeding because I didn't want a repeat of the heartbreaking emotionless feed from Sunday morning. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Rumple's car stop in the middle of the road and a man, whom I had never seen before, jumped out and ran after someone coming down the sidewalk; someone with long blond hair and a red jacket, someone who was mine.

A vicious snarl filled my office as I watched the man grab Emma's arm and spin her around. I could easily see the shock register on her face as she recognized the man. When she angrily shrugged off his touch, I couldn't stay still any longer and I rushed out of my office to find out what was going on.

As soon as I got outside I could hear Emma's furious voice yell, "You're Rumplestiltskin's son!? Did you know the whole time?" Those words had fear and fury warring within me and I raced towards Emma.

"Emma, look, I can explain," the man said, holding up placating hands in an effort to calm her down.

"Did you play me? Was this some sick plan between you and your father? I want to know, did you even care about me at all?" she screeched.

Coming up behind Emma, I forced my voice to remain level as I asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Emma jerked in shock, obviously having no idea that I had joined her. She spun to face me, her eyes wide and panicked. "Regina, I—he, uh…" she stammered.

I reached out and put a comforting hand on her arm, uncertain as to whether she would welcome the touch. When some of the panic left her eyes, I shifted to glare at the unknown man and asked, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Look, lady, this is really between me and Emma," he said defensively.

"If that were the case, then you wouldn't have come into my town and caused a scene in the middle of the street with _my_ Sheriff," I replied, feeling anger boil up within me.

"Regina—" Emma started to say.

The man cut her off and said, "Fine, we'll take this somewhere more private. There are things Emma and I need to talk about."

"Neal, I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you tell me the truth. Did you know who I was?" Emma asked, her voice laced with desperation.

I didn't hear the reply as rage washed over me. As soon as Emma said his name, I knew who he was and what he'd done to her. Emma had told me about him one night after our son was in bed. And now he was here, trying to get my Emma alone. I was going to lose her. This was Henry's father, Emma's first love, the first person who made her feel safe, and I was going to lose her. I fought a vicious battle with my inner beast, and was on the verge of completely losing control when Emma's incredulous voice broke through my thoughts.

"You let me go to prison because _Pinocchio_ told you to? I loved you," she said, her voice breaking on the admission.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest at her words, but before I could respond, Neal said sadly, "I was trying to help you."

"By letting me go to jail?" she asked brokenly.

"By helping you get here, get home," he replied.

I couldn't stand to hear any more. All of the insecurities bred from a lifetime of never being good enough overwhelmed the possessive instincts of my inner beast and I fled. I ignored the desperate sound of Emma's voice calling after me as I ran away from the heartbreak I was certain would come. I didn't stop until I was safely barricaded in my study. I picked up the nearest vase and threw it against the wall, where it shattered into hundreds of shards. Not feeling satisfied, I let out a primal scream and sank to my knees on the carpet as tears began to pour down my cheeks.

Sometime later, the front door slammed shut and Emma's voice echoed within the house. "Regina!"

I slowly stood, wiping the tears from my face and absently smoothing my clothes. Feeling oddly detached from the situation, I made my way out to the foyer and flatly said, "I really wish you wouldn't yell in the house, dear."

"Regina," she said, relief evident in her voice.

It confused me, why would she be relieved to see me? "Yes, Miss Swan?" I asked, soundly mildly curious.

Anger flashed in her eyes and she snapped, "Don't do that. Don't get all formal with me."

I wanted to buckle under the weight of her anger and beg her to forgive me and tell her I loved her and never wanted her to leave. Instead, I brushed past her and poured myself a scotch from the sidebar in the sitting room. "I'm surprised to see you," I remarked coldly, taking a sip of the drink.

She eyes me warily and asked, "Why?"

I lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "I assumed you'd be with _Neal_. I'm sure you have much to discuss."

The fury was back and she snarled, "I don't want to be with Neal. I want—".

When she didn't continue, I sneered, "What? What is it that you want, Miss Swan?"

She slumped, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I should be getting back to work. I'll see you later, Regina." When she was gone, I managed, barely, to prevent myself from throwing my drink against the wall. Instead, I finished it in one long gulp and went to clean up the mess in my study.

That evening, I was surprised when Emma came home with Henry in tow. I had spent all afternoon sitting and waiting for the moment when she didn't return and my world crumbled around me. So, when she walked in the front door I was so stunned that I was unable to hide my shock when she found me in the sitting room. Henry raced up the stairs obviously wanted to get as far away from us and the tension in the room as he could.

"Hey," Emma said with a small half-smile.

"Hello," I said, still too surprised to think of a better response.

We were frozen in that awkward moment for what felt like eternity before it was broken by the sound of a fist pounding on the front door. "Emma! Come on, Emma, open up!" Neal's shouting voice sounded a second later.

One thought circled my mind, '_She didn't take Henry and leave, she came home to me', _and as Emma turned to the door with a scowl, I pushed past her to get to the door first. Emma was _mine_ and I was going to fight for her. I pulled open the door and leveled a glare at the man on my door step. "What can I do for you, Mr…?"

He stared blankly at me for a moment before supplying, "Uh, Cassidy. Look, I need to talk to Emma."

"I'm afraid Emma is unavailable right now, Mr. Cassidy," I said with a smirk that would have made the peasants run in fear if we were still in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's really important and I know she's here," he said, trying to push past me and into the house.

I braced my arm against the door frame to block his path. "Well, if it's really that urgent, you can tell me and I will pass on the message," I said coldly.

Emma came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, Regina. He won't leave until he talks to me."

I turned to snarl at her, "Emma I don't want him in _our_ home."

She smiled, and I relaxed slightly. It was the first real smile she'd given me since I'd refused to answer her on Saturday. Her hand tightened on my shoulder and she nodded in agreement. Everything about her tensed and hardened when she turned back to our unwanted guest and flatly asked, "What do you want, Neal?"

He gaped at us for a moment, before he shook his head and asked, "Do I have a kid?"

A low warning growl rumbled out from my chest and Emma jumped in to say, "He's Regina's kid." It calmed me enough to retain control of my inner beast which was demanding I protect my humans.

aNeil's eye's narrowed and he said, "My father says that she adopted your kid. Is he mine?"

"No, you have no right to him. You sent me to prison to cover your own ass. You don't get to call anything that happened after that any part of you," Emma snapped out.

"So, he _is_ mine. I want to meet my son!" Neal yelled.

Those words snapped the last of my control and the beast rose to the surface. My fangs extended and I let out a vicious snarl. "He is _mine!_ Leave now and never bother _my_ Emma or _my_ son ever again or I will rip out your throat!" I growled taking slow prowling steps towards the man.

His eyes widened in fear and he muttered, "Whoa, what the hell are you?"

"Ask your father," I said ominously.

Neal stumbled in his haste to get away from me. I watched him with narrowed eyes until he was out of sight. Then I slowly turned and stalked back inside. The second the door shut behind me, Emma pressed me against it, locking her lips to mine in a hungry, needy kiss. I growled, pushing my tongue past her lips to claim her mouth. It was a desperate kiss filled with the anger, frustration and fear that had plagued me over the last several days.

I flipped our positions, breaking the kiss to snarl out a possessive, "Mine!"

"Yours," Emma gasped.

I didn't wait and plunged my fangs into her throat. We both moaned as I fed desperately on her sweet blood. I immediately reached for her mind even as my hands worked desperately at the fly of her jeans. I needed to claim all of her in that moment.

"_Mine!_" I purred in her mind.

"_I'm yours, Gina," _she replied.

I shoved my hand down the front of her pants, pushing two fingers into her waiting heat. She shuddered against me and I matched the pace of my thrusts to the movements of my mouth on her neck. Her head fell back against the door, giving me more access to her throat. I shifted and pulled one of her legs up to loop around my waist to give me a better angle to plunge into her.

I could taste and feel her mounting desire and when she was on the edge of her release, I mentally demanded, "_Come for me, Emma."_

She groaned, shuddering through her orgasm. As she rode out the waves of pleasure, I pulled my fangs out and closed the wounds in her neck. When the last tremor faded, I slipped my hand from her pants and licked my fingers clean. My eyes fluttered shut as the taste of her arousal mixed with her blood on my tongue.

When I opened my eyes again, Emma was staring at me with a lazy, contended smile. "Hi," she said happily.

I chuckled, "Hello, dear. I've missed you."

She sobered and softly said, "I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I—".

"I love you." The words were out of my mouth before I was ever aware that I wanted to say them.

Emma froze, blinking at me from wide, surprised eyes. "W-What?" she stuttered.

I took a step back and looked away, certain she was about to reject me. "That's what I was afraid to tell you the other day," I said softly. When she didn't immediately respond, I added, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said anything. It's completely unfair to you. And everything I love is inevitably taken from me. I shouldn't even be able to—"

My rambling words were cut off when Emma lunged forward and slammed her lips against mine. I stumbled back a step before I could catch my balance. Once I did, I wrapped my arms around the blonde and kissed her back.

"Say it again," Emma demanded, pulling back to search my eyes.

I smiled and said, "I love you, Emma Swan."

She grinned, "I love you, too."

I pulled her back in for another kiss. The instant our lips met, a pulse of magic surged through us and out over the town.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't expect to get to this point in the story so quickly, but apparently my muse just doesn't like me writing too much angst between our lovely ladies. That being said, this story is far from over, and I apologize for the cliffhanger. Please take a moment and let me know what you think. Has the curse broken? Is Regina human again?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing response to the last chapter. I was really blown away by all of your reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy.

Also, I have to thank my wife, this was completely her idea. So, thanks, Princess. I love you.

* * *

Chapter 15

_"Say it again," Emma demanded, pulling back to search my eyes._

_I smiled and said, "I love you, Emma Swan."_

_She grinned, "I love you, too."_

_I pulled her back in for another kiss. The instant our lips met, a pulse of magic surged through us and out over the town._

As the magic raced through us, we both pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. I felt the curse break and sighed with relief as the constant burning thirst disappeared, leaving a faint tingling in the back of my throat. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, and I pushed the sensation to the back of my mind as I searched for any lingering presence of that inner beast within. I smiled with relief when I realized it was gone. The smile quickly faded as I noticed that the blood bond with Emma remained unbroken, she was still mine. _What does that mean?_

I was pulled out of my reverie by Emma's startled, "What the hell?"

My eyes snapped to her face and I gasped in shock as I saw her poking a finger against the long sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. Heat shot down my spine in sudden arousal at the sight of my Emma with fangs, drowning out my previous shock. Moisture pooled between my thighs and I felt the fangs I'd thought gone extend in response to my desire.

"Emma," I purred, bringing my mouth back to hers, desperately wanting to explore her new teeth.

The hand that had been prodding her fangs dropped to my chest, stopping me. "Wait, Regina. What's going on? What happened? Was that a True Love kiss?"

Her confused tone was enough to clear some of the lust from my thoughts and let me think rationally. I blinked and forced my eyes away from her mouth to meet her gaze. "It was, I felt the magic," I said softly, trying to figure out what had actually happened.

"I thought that was supposed to break the curse, not transfer it," she groaned.

"I think it did break the curse," I said slowly, trying to work through what had actually happened.

"What the hell does that mean? If it broke the curse, why do you still have fangs and why do I want to bite you?" She asked, starting to sound hysterical.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of her biting me, but I ignored it and put a calming hand on her shoulder as I gently said, "I need you to tell me exactly what you're feeling Emma."

She calmed marginally and shut her eyes. I could see that she was taking stock of what she was feeling and waited. Eventually, her brow furrowed in confusion and she said, "I'm thirsty, like there is this dry tingle at the back of my throat. It's kinda irritating. And I'm really turned on right now. It's actually sort of hard not to throw you against the wall and fuck you senseless. God, Gina, is this what you felt when you first got cursed?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Not exactly dear. For me the thirst was a dry burning ache that became agonizing if I didn't sate it. But the arousal…that I definitely felt."

A smirk brightened her face, temporarily drowning out her worries and she teasingly asked, "And you were really going to give me a chance to get away?"

I lifted an eyebrow and imperiously stated, "I obviously have more self-control than you dear."

She laughed, but before she could respond, Henry came barreling down the steps. "Moms! Did you break the curse? I felt a pulse of magic like when Emma broke the sleeping curse," he exclaimed. When we both turned to him, his eyes widened in shock and he skidded to a halt. "Whoa, why do you both have fangs now? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Henry. We were trying to figure that out," I explained, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Did you guys kiss? Was that what caused the magic?" he asked, his brow furrowing in a mirror image of Emma's earlier expression.

"Yeah, kid. We kissed and the magic pulse thing happened, but it didn't break the curse. It just gave me fangs too," Emma said bleakly.

"Emma, I think it _did_ break the curse," I said urgently.

"How is that possible? Why am I a vampire if the curse broke?" She demanded, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"My beast is gone and it took the pain of the thirst away. Do you feel like there is an inner predator trying to take control and feed?" I asked cautiously, hoping that my suspicion was correct and she didn't have it.

Emma slowly shook her head and said, "No, it's just me."

I smiled and explained, "Good, that's what I thought. The book said that the curse caused endless suffering from the thirst. But when we kissed, that ended for me and you're not feeling it, which means the curse had to be broken. I just can't explain the rest." By the time I finished speaking, I was frowning again, trying to figure out what this all meant.

"I can," Henry stated proudly. I turned to him and he was beaming at us and nearly bouncing with excitement. When he had our attention, he explained, "It's like on Shrek. You're each other's True Loves. So, when you guys kissed, you broke the curse and Emma took True Love's form."

I pursed my lips, considering his explanation, but my thoughts were interrupted when Emma burst out laughing. I turned back to her with an eyebrow raised in question. As her boisterous, unrestrained laugh continued, I couldn't help but smile along with her, especially when Henry started to chuckle too. I didn't know what was so funny about Henry's statement, but I did enjoy the sound of pure joy coming from the two people I loved.

When the laughter slowed enough for her to be able to hear me, I asked, "Why was that so funny?"

She spoke through hiccupping chuckles as she tried to explain, "Because…of course…the Evil…Queen would…take after an…ogre's fairy…tale."

"Emma!" Henry reprimanded, shooting worried looks at me.

I wasn't angry, but I narrowed my eyes at her in mock-indignation and stated, "I am nothing like an ogre, even a fictional one. Miss Swan."

She obviously didn't know that I wasn't upset because she sobered quickly and said, "I'm sorry, I—"

"However, the comparison may be valid in this case, after all I am a misunderstood 'bad guy' who fell in love with a princess," I teased, cutting off her apology. When she snorted, I added, "You should also know by now that the fairy tales of this world stem from at least a thread of truth. In this case, I believe that Henry may be right. There were legends of such transformations happening as a result of a True Love kiss in the Enchanted Forest. I never put much stock in the legends, as they have been passed down since before our history was recorded."

"So, does that mean that I'm really a vampire now, too?" Emma asked uncertainly.

I hesitated before nodding, "I believe that may be a safe assumption, though I'd like to do some research before I can give you a definitive answer."

"That's so awesome," Henry breathed reverently. I smiled down at him and Emma chuckled and affectionately messed up his hair. He scowled playfully at her and smoothed his hair back into place before he eagerly asked, "Can I be a vampire, too?"

"No!" we both shouted.

Henry jerked in surprise and pouted. I knelt in front of him and gently cupped his chin. "Henry, since we don't really know what's going on, we don't know what this will mean for Emma and I in the long run. Once we know more, we can discuss this again, but even if it were possible and it's something that we all agree on, you would need to wait until you're an adult."

"Yeah, kid. You _really_ don't want to be 11 forever. I promise," Emma said with a gentle smile.

"Alright, fine," he sighed dejectedly.

In an effort to change the subject, I asked, "Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Henry said begrudgingly as I became aware of Emma's gaze boring into me.

I glanced up at her and my breath caught at the weight of her intense hungry gaze. I was immediately reminded of how desperate I'd been for that first taste of her blood. I tore my eyes from her and looked back down at our son. "Alright, since it's getting so late, why don't you go up and change clothes and we'll go to Granny's for dinner."

He perked up immediately and asked, "Okay. Can I get a milkshake?"

I smiled, "You can get whatever you want, dear." When he started to run back upstairs, I caught his arm and added, "Emma needs to feed before we leave. Can you wait upstairs for us? It shouldn't take too long.

Henry glanced up at his other mother before he nodded and muttered, "Uh, sure..."

"Thank you, dear," I said, knowing there was something he wasn't saying, but unwilling to push the matter while Emma's needy gaze bore into me.

Once Henry had started up the stairs, I slowly stood and made my way to my study. I didn't need to look to know that Emma was prowling after me. She may not have that damned inner beast I had so often struggled with, but there was definitely something predatory about the weight of her gaze and her soft determined steps as she followed me. By the time I locked the study door behind us, my entire body was burning with raw desire. My heart pounded in my chest and my breath was coming out in short pants. I ached for her to sink her fangs into me, with an intensity that would have frightened me if lust hadn't so thoroughly clouded my mind.

Emma spun me around and slammed me into the door, claiming my lips in a desperate needy kiss. I pushed into her mouth and gently caressed the sensitive fangs, immediately falling in love with the way they felt against my tongue. She moaned and broke the kiss.

"Please, I can't wait, Gina," she gasped out.

The raw need in her voice had my inner walls clench in anticipation and I let my head fall to the side. "Then take what you need, Emma," I breathed.

A low growl escaped as she lunged forward to close her mouth over my throbbing pulse. A low cry escaped my lips when I felt her fangs pierce my skin. Euphoria immediately overwhelmed the slight pain and my hands fisted in her hair, holding her to me. When she began sucking strongly on the wounds, I bucked into her and moaned. It felt so much better than when she had drunk from me before. She shifted to slide one of her legs between mine at the same time I felt her mind reach for mine.

I rolled my hips into her, grinding my center against her thigh at the same time I heard her mentally groan, "_Oh God, Gina. You taste even better now_."

"_I'm glad, dear,"_ I replied, mentally chuckling, as I rocked into her, heat building in my core with each movement.

"_If this is what it felt like for you, how did you ever stop?"_ she asked.

"_Self-control, darling," _I replied. She laughed into my mind and I reveled at the intensity of the connection between us. "_I can't believe you're my True Love_," I thought in wonder.

"_Me either. I never thought you'd love me back_," she said, sounding a little sad.

"_But, I do. I love you, Emma," _I thought to her.

"_I love you too, Gina,"_ she replied.

Hearing those words in my mind and the sincerity behind them pushed me to the edge. "_Don't stop until I come,"_ I demanded, suddenly desperately needing release.

She mentally chuckled and pulled my hips roughly against her thigh. "_Then come for me, my Queen_," she purred.

It immediately pushed me over the edge and I moaned, shuddering against her. As I came down from my high, I felt Emma's fangs slide out of my skin. She licked the wounds until they closed on their own. I turned my face to claim her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. I wanted to sink my fangs into her, but I knew we didn't have time. I reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning my forehead against hers as we both caught our breath.

"How do you feel, dear?" I asked, pulling back so I could see her.

"Horny," she admitted with a sheepish grin that was free from her fangs. "But aside from that, I feel really good. That tingle in my throat is almost totally gone."

I smiled, "I'm glad, darling. Though, you're going to have to wait until Henry is in bed before we take care of your other needs."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know. I can't help it though, that was amazing."

I chuckled, "That it was. But we should go collect Henry."

"Um, Regina, your fangs are still showing," she said hesitantly.

"I know. I'm finding it difficult not to bite you, Emma. But I will calm down before we get to the diner," I said with a smirk that only deepened when I saw her eyes darken with fresh lust. I quickly pressed a quick hard kiss to her lips before I turned and sauntered out the door. "Later, dear," I called back over my shoulder.

I did manage to calm down and retract my fangs by the time we reached the diner. As we walked in the door as a family, I felt happier than I could ever remember being. Henry's happy laughter and the unadulterated love in Emma's eyes when she caught my gaze over our son's head filled me with a warmth I'd never experienced. When Emma tripped going over the threshold into the diner, pure joyous laughter spilled out of me, filling the small restaurant.

Silence settled over the diner as shocked faced turned to stare. I didn't pay them any attention until I noticed Ruby's head snap in our direction and saw her wide eyes narrow dangerously. I immediately realized that the door to the diner still stood open behind us, and a slight breeze was carrying our scent to the wolf.

I turned to Henry and said, "Sweetheart, why don't you get us a table? Emma and I need to speak with Ruby for a moment."

I felt Emma's attention snap to the waitress, even as Henry looked up at me and winked. "Sure, Mom. But hurry up, I'm starving," he whined in a tone I knew meant he was trying to distract everyone from the sudden tension between us and Ruby.

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head in appreciation for his perceptive nature. "I'm sure you are, dear. I promise this won't take long."

As Henry scampered off to a booth, I took Emma's hand and led the way through the diner. Ruby entered the party room a second after us and growled, "What did you do?"

I sighed; entirely unsurprised that she would continue to assume the worst. In that moment of hesitation, Emma stepped between the wolf and I and snarled, "She didn't do anything. She's never done anything to me, so back off!" As she finished, she shoved Ruby back against the door.

I reached out and looped an arm around Emma's waist, pulling her back against me. "Relax, darling. She's just worried about you," I said soothingly in her ear.

"Yeah, Em. I'm sorry," Ruby said as she straightened but made no move to come towards us. "Look you guys both smell different and I got worried. What happened?"

Emma relaxed slightly and I let her go to ask, "What did you mean when you said we 'both smell different'?"

"Well, Regina, you smell more like you used to, but there's still a hint of vampire. And Emma smells the same way, only, you know with her scent," Ruby explained awkwardly.

Emma snorted, and lightly said, "Yeah, well apparently breaking Regina's curse turned me into a vampire too."

"What!?" Ruby screeched.

Emma and I both flinched as the wolf's high pitched voice sliced through the air. "Miss Lucas, please refrain from making those noises," I snapped irritably.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "But, what the hell are you talking about, Emma? You broke the curse?"

"Um, yeah. Apparently, I'm Regina's True Love. So, we kissed and the curse broke. But instead of making Regina human again, it made me a vampire," Emma said shyly.

"Huh, that's weird. So how do you know that the curse broke?" the waitress asked, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.

"Aside from feeling the curse break? All of the unpleasant side effects of the curse are gone," I explained.

Ruby broke into a grin and jumped forward to wrap us both in a hug as she squealed, "That's so awesome."

I tensed, not used to such physical affection. I took a breath to reprimand the wolf and her scent filled my nostrils. Immediately, the slight tingle in the back of my throat increased and my fangs slid down as my mouth began to water. Ruby smelled simply delicious and I wanted to sink my teeth into her throat and drink in her wild essence. When the wolf froze, I realized I'd started to nuzzle her neck and I jerked back away from her.

"Gina?" Emma asked, turning to look at me with concern plainly written on her features.

I lifted a trembling hand up to my lips, trying to figure out what had just happened. After a moment, I said, "Emma, smell Ruby." When she looked even more confused and started to protest, I added, "Please."

Ruby's eyes were wide as Emma leaned in to smell the wolf. "Mm, you smell so good," Emma murmured, shifting to bring her mouth closer to Ruby.

I reached out and gently pulled Emma away from the other woman. Emma blinked and her eyes focused. "You wanted to bite her didn't you?" I asked softly, taking note of the way Ruby jerked and took a step away from us both.

Emma blushed, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to, I just—"

I held up a hand to stop her and admitted, "I did to. It looks like that part of the curse broke as well and we can feed from other people."

Emma smiled and asked, "That's good right?" I nodded, somewhat uncertainly. I really didn't like the idea of Emma's fangs in anyone else, but knowing that we both needed to feed now, it wouldn't be prudent for us to continuously swap blood back and forth. Emma's smile turned predatory, flashing her fangs as she turned to Ruby and asked, "You interested in a little experiment, Rubes?"

That look on Emma's face had heat pooling low in my belly and I wrapped a possessive arm around her as I turned to the wolf with a challenging smirk. "Yes, dear, would you be willing to assist us again?"

Ruby gaped at us, and I could hear her heart rate pick up speed. "I—uh—I'm—um, sure?" she stuttered.

Emma and I shared a glance before we both closed the distance to the wolf. I reached out and gently grasped Ruby's wrist. I slowly raised her arm and met Emma's eyes as I sank my fangs into the thin vein. Ruby whimpered as I sucked in a small mouthful of her blood. I immediately noticed a difference in flavor. Unlike the last time I'd attempted this, the wolf's blood held none of the cloying sweetness. It tasted earthy and tangy with a hint of the wild freedom of her wolf. As the scent of her blood reached Emma, I saw her eyes darken hungrily and I pulled my mouth away from the wound to grin at her. I hesitated for one final moment before I swallowed the waitress' blood. It soothed the tingle and warmed my throat on its way down.

I smiled and offered the wrist to Emma. She didn't hesitate. In one swift motion, her mouth settled over the wounds as her eyes blazed into mine. The sight both aroused me beyond measure and sent a sharp stab of jealousy into my gut. "Just one mouthful, dear," I said sharply.

Emma winked at me, but she didn't respond right away as her mouth was busy closing the wound and licking it clean. As soon as she released Ruby's wrist, I lunged forward and claimed her lips in a hungry possessive kiss. Emma met my ferocity and I knew she also felt jealous over seeing me drink from the wolf.

"Wow, that's just…hot," Ruby said, breaking the intense moment between Emma and I.

I broke the kiss to turn a narrow-eyed glare at the waitress. I wrapped my arms possessively around Emma and said, "She's mine, wolf."

Emma kissed my cheek and huskily purred, "And you're mine, Gina."

It sent a shiver of desire down my spine and I turned to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "Yes, I am, darling."

Ruby let out a groan and said, "Oh my God. Now you're just being sickeningly sweet. But before you fry me with those death stares, does this mean you can bite other people now?"

Emma nodded while I said, "It appears so. Thank you, Miss Lucas. Your willingness is appreciated."

The wolf blushed, "Uh, yeah, sure no problem. Um, just let me know if you—um, need anything."

"We will, Rubes. Thanks," Emma smiled.

I smirked at Ruby's embarrassment over her reaction to us. I loved knowing we held such power over the fierce wolf. I gave myself a moment to enjoy it before I shook my head and said, "We should go join our son, I think he's been patient enough for one day."

Emma jumped, obviously having forgotten that Henry was waiting for us. "Right, sure. Uh, Rubes, can you get Henry a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure, Em," the waitress said, visibly regrouping to return to work. A moment later, the three of us filed back into the main room in the diner, with Ruby moving behind the counter and Emma and I heading to join our son.

* * *

A/N 2: Also, RavenclawGenius was the only one to guess what would happen when the curse broke, which means you've won a prize. If you (RavenclawGenius) send me a pm with a Swan Queen prompt, I'll write a one-shot for you.

Thanks again for all your support, please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Do you like the way the curse broke? Are you excited to see vampire Emma? What do you think about Ruby's reaction?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hey all, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hit some major writer's block, but I think I'm back now, so updates should be come quicker. If you are also reading The Queen's Happiness, the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you all for sticking with me. I am completely blown away by the response I've gotten to this story, so thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. They really make my day and help keep my muses happy. So please, leave me a review and let me know what you thought and if there is anything you might like to see me add into the story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Henry looked deep in thought and he didn't even look up as we slid into the booth opposite him. I reached out and gently gripped one of his hands. "What's wrong, Henry?" I asked wondering what he was thinking.

He frowned and sat back, pulling his hand from mine. "Was that man who came to the door really my dad?" he asked, not looking at either Emma or I.

Panic started to fill me and I felt more than saw Emma glance over at me before she audibly gulped and said, "Yeah, kid. He is."

Henry glared up at Emma and spit out, "Why did you lie about him?"

I turned to Emma, confused. I had no idea what she had told our son about his father. I could see remorse in every line of her body and she cautiously said, "I'm sorry, Henry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I didn't want to tell you the truth about him because when you asked me, you'd just found out about how I went to jail and I didn't want you to think that you came from two screw-ups. It was selfish and I'm sorry."

"Tell me the truth, who is he?" Henry demanded petulantly.

Tears started swimming in Emma's eyes and my heart went out to her, but I knew that this was something she and Henry needed to work through and my input wouldn't help. She let out a weary sigh and softly said, "His name is Neal Cassidy. I was in love with him, or I thought I was. He was the first person who made me feel like I mattered. But he set me up to take the fall for a crime that he committed, and I ended up in jail. His betrayal broke my heart. I didn't even know that I was pregnant until after I was locked up."

By the time she finished speaking, tears were streaming down her cheeks. I reached over and gently squeezed her thigh in sympathy, hating that I couldn't do more to ease her pain. Henry watched her for a long time before he finally asked, "Did you tell him about me?"

Emma shook her head and replied, "No, he set me up and left. I had no way to contact him and I didn't even see him again until today when he showed up here. He just threw me away like a piece of trash and didn't look back."

Another heavy silence fell over the table as Henry processed what had been said. Thankfully it was interrupted by Ruby. She delivered a cheeseburger and fries from Henry along with the chocolate milkshake we'd ordered for Henry, as well as coffee and hot chocolate for me and Emma. I lifted an eyebrow at the food none of us had ordered for Henry. She smiled and shrugged before heading over to another table.

Henry absently picked at his fries for a moment before he said, "I want to meet him."

Emma flinched next to me and panic flooded me. I forced it back down and tried to think rationally. Part of me wanted to snap and snarl at the idea of my son anywhere near that man, but the other part knew that denying him would only cause a repeat of what he did when Emma arrived. I sighed as logic won out and I said, "Fine, but there are conditions."

"What?" both Emma and Henry exclaimed at the same time.

I squeezed Emma's thigh, silently asking her to trust me as I focused on our son. "Henry, I will arrange a meeting with Mr. Cassidy if you can promise me something."

He gave me a wary look and asked, "What promise?"

"You have to promise that you will wait until we can make arrangements and that you won't run off to see him in secret the way you did when Emma first came to town. Can you do that?" I asked. I felt Emma relax slightly next to me and I knew she understood why I had agreed to our son's request.

"Why? So you can keep me away from him?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

I sighed, "No, Henry. I want you to make that promise because it's not safe. He is Mr. Gold's son, and I don't want you getting caught in the middle if that imp decides to do something else to me. So, until Emma and I know that you'll be safe, I don't want you to be alone with him."

Henry studied me for a long time before he nodded. "Okay, I promise."

Emma sat forward and said, "Kid, promise on your honor as a prince. This is really important."

I turned an affectionate smile on the blonde. She glanced over and returned my smile before we both turned expectantly to our son. He watched us with narrowed eyes and I could see the gears turning in him mind. Finally, he smiled and said, "I promise on my honor as a prince, I won't sneak around to meet with my dad in secret."

I put on my most regal bearing and formally replied, "Your vow is accepted, Prince Henry. I will make arrangements in the morning."

Henry grinned and Emma snorted. That was all it took before all three of us burst into laughter, the tense mood finally dissolving. When the laughter died, Henry happily started eating. The remainder of the meal passed with the simple joy of spending time together as a family.

Later that night, I was brooding in my study when Emma came to find me. I didn't immediately notice her as I was lost in thought over the situation with Neal and Rumplestiltskin. I honestly had no idea what he would do when he realized that we'd broken his curse. The uncertainty terrified me. When I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I jerked up to my feet, growling in warning even as I spun to face what I thought was an attacker. As soon as I recognized Emma, I relaxed.

"Hey Gina, it's alright. It's just me," she said soothingly.

I sighed, "Sorry, Emma. I was just worrying about Rumple and Neal."

She stepped into me to run calming hands up and down my arms. "It's okay. We'll keep Henry safe. I promise; you aren't alone anymore. We'll figure it out together," she said softly.

I melted into her touch, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close for a chaste kiss. "Thank you, darling," I said, trying to push away my worries for the night.

"You're welcome," she replied, before pulling back to grin mischievously at me. Her smile showed off her new fangs and had arousal shooting down my spine.

My own fangs slid down in response and I breathlessly asked, "Is Henry asleep?"

Emma's eyes darkened at the sight of my fangs and she nodded, "Yeah, he's out like a light."

"Good, then I think it's time we finished what we started earlier," I purred.

"My thoughts exactly," she said huskily. I let out a little yelp when she picked me up and spun to race up the stairs. My legs automatically wrapped around her waist and I felt my underwear grow damp at the blatant show of her new strength. As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut behind us, Emma pressed me against it, claiming my mouth in a hot, needy kiss. I groaned, melting into the feeling of her lips on mine.

Heat shot through me when her tongue massaged my sensitive fangs and I broke away from the kiss to pull at her clothes. I needed to feel all of her and was desperate to remove the thin barriers of cotton and denim between us. Emma responded eagerly, tearing my blouse open in her haste to undress me. It only fueled my own desperation and I leaned in to nip at the tender skin of her collarbone as I yanked off her bra. A low growl rumbled from deep within her chest when I latched my mouth on one of her already straining nipples.

My lips curved into a smirk around the tight bud while I lapped at the tender flesh in my mouth. She arched into me, shuddering when the movement caused my fangs to scrape along her skin. I had to release the nipple to pull off her pants and underwear. While she stepped out of them, I unzipped my skirt and let it flutter to the floor. As soon as she was free of the tight material, Emma reached to unclipped my bra, dropping it to join the other discarded fabric puddled around us. Her hands immediately went to my newly exposed breasts, massaging them roughly before she pinched my nipples between her fingers. I pressed into her touch moaning at the exquisite feeling of her hands on me.

Once the last of our clothing had been removed, I pushed her back onto the bed, crawling up her body to straddle one of her thighs. I was more than ready for her as I leaned down, pressing my breasts against hers and claiming her lips again. We both moaned at the sensation of naked skin sliding against each other. I shoved my thigh against her dripping center and ground down on the leg between my thighs, painting my desire on her skin.

Emma threw her head back onto the pillow and gasped, "Gina, please."

I chuckled and slid a hand between us to slowly slide teasing fingers through her moist folds. "What's wrong, dear? Is this what you want?" I asked with mock-innocence as my fingers ran slow circles around her clit. She shuddered, rolling her hips up and trying to get the friction she needed, but I deftly evaded her movements.

Her eyes narrowed and she snarled, "No teasing tonight. I need to feel you, Regina."

Before, I could respond, Emma snaked a hand between my legs and unceremoniously shoved three fingers into my dripping channel. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, even as I rocked back to meet her thrusting fingers. My mind blanked at the sudden onslaught of sensations and it took several minutes before I could focus enough to open the eyes that I hadn't even realized had fluttered shut and meet her smirking gaze.

A deep growl spilled from my lips and I shifted to slam my own fingers into her tight core. "Mine!" I snarled, matching the pace of my movements to hers.

Emma's eyes glazed over and she arched into me, pulling my fingers more deeply into her. We rocked against each other relentlessly driving the other towards the heights of pleasure. Heat built within me and I could feel my inner walls clenching around her. I knew I was close and I pushed harder, wanting Emma to come with me. Just as I felt her stiffen against me, I closed the distance between us and plunged my fangs into her throat. The first taste of her changed blood splashed over my tongue and sent us both flying over the edge of bliss. I reflexively swallowed the rich, warm cinnamon flavor and immediately felt Emma tense under me.

Emma's voice exploded within my mind. "_Mine!" _

I sucked harder on the addictive ambrosia of her changed blood as we rode out the intense pleasure of our orgasms and mentally chuckled, "_Yes, my love. I'm yours and you're mine."_

"_Gina, I can feel myself in you," _she thought in wonder.

"_I suppose that means we're both blood bound to each other now."_ I thought speculatively.

I could feel her mental smile as she thought, "_I guess that means you're never getting rid of me now."_

_ "Emma, you're my True Love. I have no desire to ever be rid of you,"_ I replied in exasperation.

She chuckled, "_Yeah, but if you did, you can't get away from me know. I'll be able to find you, no matter how far you run, Gina."_

I groaned and pulled back to glare down at her. "Don't ever say that again. We are not your insipid parents," I glowered.

Emma just laughed and ran her hands up my back, trying to pull me in for a kiss. I hadn't noticed her pulling out of me in the haze of drinking from her. I didn't budge, unwilling to kiss her while the comparison to Snow and Charming hung in the air. She pouted and let out a sigh. "Fine, I was just teasing."

I held back for another moment, keeping my narrow-eyed gaze focused on her to show my sincerity. When a contrite look finally crossed her features, I relented and started slowly thrusting my fingers back into her as I leaned down and pinched her bottom lip between my teeth. She whimpered and shivered in response, causing my fangs to slip and slice into the delicate skin. Blood welled into her mouth and I slipped my tongue out to lap at the precious treat, drawing a moan from her as she bucked up into me.

I sat back to grin down at her. Hunger flashed through her eyes and was my only warning before she lunged forward and bit into the tender skin above my shoulder. I let out a gasping moan even though she hadn't latched onto a vein. Blood still welled from the incisions and I could feel her tongue massaging my skin around her fangs to draw out more blood. It was incredibly erotic and I mirrored her bite on the opposite shoulder. Immediately, a second orgasm washed through us both. For hours, we ravished each other's bodies, sinking our fangs into any available skin as we rode out release after release.

In the early hours before dawn, I finally collapsed onto the bed and curled into Emma's arms, feeling completely sated in every way. "I love you," I murmured sleepily.

"Love you too, Gina," she mumbled, kissing the top of my head just before sleep claimed us both.

In the morning, after dropping Henry off at school with a promise to speak with Neal, I went to find Belle. I decided it would be better to have a greater understanding of what had happened when Emma and I broke the curse before confronting him and possibly Rumple. The library wasn't open yet so I crossed the street to the diner, hoping Ruby might know where I could find the girl. The diner was crowded with the usual early morning traffic, but few people even bothered to do more than glance in my direction when I walked in.

For a moment, I felt a pang of loss that I no longer instilled fear in the peasants I'd cursed. I quickly shook off the feeling, reminding myself that it was better for Emma and Henry that they weren't afraid of me anymore. I also knew that their acceptance would end the second they found out I had become a vampire. As I stepped up to the counter, I immediately realized that Belle was sitting on one of the stools chatting with Ruby.

I smiled at my fortune and quickly stepped over to speak to the librarian. Before I could say anything, the wolf's eyes darted to mine and a blush tinted her cheeks. My smile turned into a smirk and I said, "Good morning, ladies."

Belle immediately tensed and turned to me, while Ruby turned big, worried eyes on the small librarian. "Good morning, Regina," Belle said a little warily.

"Morning," Ruby said quickly. "Um, can I get you something?"

"That's not necessary, dear. I was actually hoping to have a quick word with Belle," I replied, glancing at the wolf in time to notice her eyes narrow and her stance shift. Everything about her posture screamed protective possessiveness and I arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"What do you want with her?" Ruby demanded aggressively.

Belle cut in and quickly laid a calming hand on the wolf's arm. "Ruby, it's alright. I was doing some research for Regina. I'm sure that's what this is about."

Ruby deflated and glanced at the other brunette. "Alright, if you're sure," she said softly.

I watched their body language intrigued by the interest I was able to read in them both. It seemed as though Rumple might really lose his beauty after all. After a long shared look, Belle turned back to me and said, "I'm sorry, Regina. I haven't been able to find anything, yet."

I brushed the apology aside with a lazy gesture. "That's alright, dear. You may stop looking into that issue; it is no longer a problem."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "It's not?" she asked, suddenly worried.

I glanced casually around the diner and when I saw that no one was close enough to eavesdrop, I sat on the stool next to her. I lowered my voice to just barely loud enough for her to hear and replied, "No, True Love's kiss broke the curse. That's—"

"What?" Belle asked incredulously.

I felt my cheeks heat and cleared my throat. "You heard correctly. Apparently, even a heart as black as mine is able to be redeemed," I stated.

She eyed me speculatively for a long moment before she said, "I see. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would prefer to discuss that in private. I don't want the details of my personal life to be gossiped about," I answered flatly, even though no one was close enough to overhear. It never hurt to be cautious.

"No," Ruby stated before Belle could respond.

"Ruby, it's—" Belle started to say.

She was cut off by the aggressive waitress as she hissed, "No, Belle. You shouldn't be alone with her."

I lifted my eyebrow again, half amused and half frustrated by Ruby's reaction. "I have no intention of doing anything to harm Miss French," I said imperiously to the waitress before turning to Belle. "If you are uncomfortable being alone with me, you may bring your wolf."

They both blushed at the implication in my wording and I smiled inwardly at the confirmation that something was going on. For a second, I pondered when that had begun, especially in light of Ruby's reaction to me and Emma the previous night. Belle recovered first and she softly said, "Alright, can you wait until after the breakfast rush so Ruby will have a few minutes?"

I nodded, "Very well, I will return." They nodded their agreement and I turned to leave, only to see Neal entering the diner. I allowed myself a brief moment of relief that he was alone before I stiffened my spine and strode over to him. "Mr. Cassidy," I said flatly.

He visibly jerked in surprise and fear when he saw me and I allowed a predatory smirk to dance on my lips. "Um, hi," he said uncertainly.

"Do you still wish to meet my son?" I asked, having no desire to prolong this conversation.

Immediately, he straightened and said, "Yeah, of course I want to meet _my son_."

My eyes narrowed when he stressed his relationship to Henry, but I kept my tone even as I replied. "Very well. You can meet him here the afternoon at 3:30 when he gets out of school. Do not be late, or I will take him home and you will lose your chance."

His eyes darkened and his posture turned threatening. "Look, lady. You can't stop me from getting to know my son, so if you try—"

I cut him off, "Actually, I can. When I adopted him, it was a closed adoption. That means that legally, you have no right to speak with him unless I allow it."

He lowered his voice and said, "If anyone knew what you are, you would lose him faster than you could blink."

I stepped into his space and met his aggressive posture and snarled, "You may know what I am, but you have no idea what I am capable of. Threaten me again and no one will find your body."

He took an instinctive step backwards and I could smell the fear on him. I smirked and strode out the door absently calling back over my shoulder, "Three-thirty, Mr. Cassidy. Don't be late."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, I think I can say that I'm officially over my writer's block. This chapter took me completely by surprise, so I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 17

When I walked back into the diner two hours later, it was mercifully empty save Ruby and Belle. At the sound of the bell, they both jerked and straightened, pulling their hands apart. I smirked and quickly crossed to them. "Are you available now?" I asked politely ignoring the blushes painting their cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ruby said before she called back into the kitchen, "Granny, I'm taking my break now. We don't have any customers out here."

The older wolf's disembodied voice floated from the kitchen. "Alright, but don't be too long, girl."

I didn't wait to make sure they were following before I headed to the now familiar back room. Once the door was shut behind us, Belle asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Perching on one of the chairs, I quickly explained what had happened to Emma when the curse broke. Belle's eyes widened in surprise and I shot Ruby an appreciative look as it became apparent that she hadn't shared what she already knew about mine and Emma's situation. She met my gaze with a raised eyebrow that clearly said '_I can keep my mouth shut.'_ I nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Belle.

She was somewhat distracted as she processed what I had told her and hadn't noticed the silent exchange between Ruby and I. After a moment she met my gaze again and asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about? With the curse broken, I'm not sure what I can do."

"With the curse broken, neither Emma nor I actually know what it means that we're both vampires now. All of the lore that I have access to is based on the curse, but I don't know if that information is still valid now that the curse is broken. For example, will we still live well beyond a normal human lifespan? Is the Dark One still the only person that can kill us? Can we turn other people?"

"Regina, I don't know the answers to any of those questions. You know more about all of this than I do," Belle said, obviously confused.

"I know that, dear. What I am looking for is more information on the legends from our world about other transformations caused by True Love's Kiss. While it appears that my situation with Emma is a somewhat unique circumstance, there have been others with similar circumstances. I would like your help in looking into them. Unfortunately, my personal library is woefully inadequate for the task," I explained calmly.

Excitement sparked in her eyes and she said, "I can do that. My mother used to tell me some of those legends, but I've never looked into them myself." The delight in having a new research project was evident in her voice and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, dear. Would it make you uncomfortable if I joined you? With both of us working on the task, we might make progress more quickly," I suggested carefully, not wanting to push her when she was so willing to help.

She hesitated for a moment, studying me intently. Eventually, she said, "Yes, on two conditions."

I pursed my lips before nodding, "What do you want?"

"You agree to let me interview you and Emma about your experiences both under the curse and after it was broken, so there will be records in case something like this ever happens again," she said quickly.

I clenched my jaw, but nodded and stated, "I will not make any promises for Emma, but I will speak to you about it, as long as you are willing to ensure that any notes or recordings from our discussion are kept private until either our deaths, or our circumstances are exposed to the town."

"Agreed," she said quickly.

"Fine, what is your second condition?" I asked, somehow feeling that this would come back to haunt me.

Belle glanced over at Ruby before she said, "You agree to help Ruby and I if Rumple tries to interfere in our lives."

I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Does that mean you have given up on the imp in favor of the wolf?"

A low rumbling growl filled the air and Ruby said in a voice filled with warning, "Regina…"

Belle reached for the wolf, who visibly softened at her touch, and said, "Things are new between Ruby and I, but we'd like to see where this goes and I'm afraid that Rumple will try to hurt her to get me back."

I pursed my lips and said, "I can understand your concerns, and I believe you have reason to fear Rumple. However, this isn't a simple request you've made. I would like to talk it over with Emma before I agree to anything."

"Of course," Belle said immediately.

I nodded and pulled out my phone. Emma picked up on the second ring and said, "_Hey, Gina, what's up?"_

I couldn't stop the smile that played along my lips at the sound of her voice. "Hello, dear. Are you busy?" I asked, studiously ignoring the knowing smiles on Ruby and Belle's faces.

"_Not really. What do you need?"_ Emma asked eagerly.

I sighed, knowing she was probably playing darts or doing something else to waste the tax payers' time and had already gotten bored with the activity. "Will you come to the diner? I am in the back room with Ruby and Belle and I would like to discuss something with you."

"_Sure, is everything okay?"_ she asked, sounding worried.

"Everything is fine, dear," I replied, wanting to sooth her anxiety.

Through the phone, I heard a rustle then Emma's voice calling out, "_Hey, David. I'm headed to the diner. You want some coffee?"_ I couldn't quite make out the muffled response, but Emma was back on the phone a second later and said, "_Be there in a minute."_

"Thank you, dear," I replied before hanging up.

While we waited for Emma to show up, Ruby went back out into the main room to fill Granny in on the situation. Belle and I sat in awkward silence for a minute before she asked, "So, what's it like?"

I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What's what like?"

Belle rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "Being a vampire."

"It's strange," I admitted. "When I was cursed, I always had a burning thirst in the back of my throat. I could ignore it most of the time, but small things would remind me and it would become almost unbearable. Now, it's not so bad. The thirst is more of an annoying tingle. It's still there, but it's much more pleasant."

Before she could ask anything else, Ruby came back in with coffees for all of us. I took mine, grateful to have something to do with my hands. When I took a sip, Belle asked, "Can you drink that?"

I smirked, "Obviously I can. But I don't need to. It's more of a force of habit and it does help keep up appearances. But food holds little appeal. I'm sure I could eat it, but none of it is appetizing."

"Hmm," she said, taking a sip of her own drink.

Emma walked in a moment later and said, "Hey guys, I'm here. What's up?"

I immediately smiled and said, "Hello, darling." I waited until she was seated next to me before I explained the situation, "I asked you to join us because Belle has asked for my help in protecting her and Ruby from Rumple if he tries to win Belle back."

Her brow furrowed and she said, "Okay, I get why Belle would want that, but why Ruby?"

I smiled, but hesitated to answer. I looked over at the wolf and lifted an eyebrow in question. She glanced over at the librarian before she said, "Um, well, Em, we're uh…I really like Belle."

Emma stared at Ruby for a long moment before realization lit her eyes and she grinned. "Good for you, Rubes."

The wolf blushed and softly said, "Thanks."

Emma turned back to me, still smiling happily and asked, "So, why did you want me here?"

I sighed, thinking that she could be so irritatingly dense. I leaned in and breathed into her ear, speaking just barely loud enough for her to hear, while ensuring that the wolf wouldn't eavesdrop. "Two reasons, dear. First, the easiest way to do this would be to create a blood bond with them. Secondly, I want to ask them both if they are willing to let us feed from them. I would prefer willing donors to the alternative. However, I won't do either unless you agree."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and when I pulled back to judge her reaction, I immediately saw that her eyes had darkened and her fangs had slid out. I could easily read the hunger in her eyes and I had to struggle to keep my own fangs from extending in response to the arousal that spread through me. From the corner of my eye, I could see the other two women watching us carefully.

"Focus, Emma. Do you have any problems with that?" I asked softly.

She blinked and I could see her struggling with subduing her desires. After a moment, she cleared her throat and said, "No, we should help if we can."

I hadn't really expected any other answer from the Savior, so I just nodded and turned to the anxious librarian. "Alright, Belle we'll agree, but we have some conditions of our own."

"I assumed as much," she admitted somewhat reluctantly.

I smiled in acknowledgement and stated, "First, I know that you have every reason to distrust me; however, if this new alliance will work, we need to put our past behind us. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I do need you to accept that I'm no longer the woman who captured you and held you hostage for all those years. I've changed and I deeply regret my actions towards you. Can you accept that?"

Belle took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she studied me. "Yes, I can. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. But I can accept that you aren't the same person anymore."

I nodded and said, "Then my second condition is that the best way to ensure both of your safety is to establish a blood bond with each of you. It will allow Emma and I to know when you are in trouble and allow us to find you no matter where you are."

"How would you do that?" Belle asked.

I smiled wryly and said, "You would each need to drink some of our blood. It wouldn't be much, just enough to establish the connection."

The librarian glanced over at Ruby, who fidgeted uncomfortably but nodded her agreement. Belle turned back to me and nodded, "Fine, but after what you said the other day about blood slaves, you have to promise that this is the only time you will do this."

I pursed my lips as I considered her request, before I replied. "I will not force my blood on you. However, I would suggest you amend that to allow for either of us giving you blood in an emergency when otherwise you would die without it."

She took a moment to think about my counter-offer before nodding. "Alright, I can agree to that."

I turned to the wolf and asked, "Ruby?"

"Uh, yeah. That's fine," she said, obviously struggling with the situation.

I hid my smirk knowing that she didn't want Belle to realize how much she was affected by Emma and I. Instead I said, "My final condition is that you allow us both to feed from you. I do not want to drink from someone against their will and I would prefer to keep our situation a secret for as long as possible."

"Does it hurt?" Belle asked.

Emma smiled, her fangs obviously showing. "Only just a little, then it feels really, really good."

"Yeah," Ruby said breathily.

Belle jerked and swung her head around to stare at the wolf in shock. "You've let them bite you?" she asked incredulously.

Ruby blushed and sheepishly admitted, "Yeah, Regina asked for my help when she was first cursed because she wanted to know if she could feed from anyone other than Emma. And, uh, last night they both bit me after the curse broke for the same reason."

The librarian's eyes narrowed, but she swallowed whatever questions she wanted to ask the wolf and turned back to us. "Alright, I accept your conditions."

"Thank you, Belle," I replied graciously before turning to the waitress and lifting an eyebrow.

"Okay, but can we hurry this up, Granny'll kill me if I stay back here too much longer," Ruby said in a tone that belied her words.

"Very well," I said, letting my throbbing fangs slide down as I closed the distance between the other women and myself. I purposely went to Belle, needing to know if she was really willing to trust me. "May I have your wrist?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She paused, searching my eyes before she relented and placed her wrist in my grasp. I felt Emma move up to stand in front of Ruby and mirror my actions with the wolf, but I didn't take my eyes off the librarian as I slowly brought her wrist up to my mouth. I was as gentle as I could be while sliding my sharp teeth into the delicate vein running below her skin. Belle winced slightly when I bit into her, but as her blood pooled in my mouth, her eyes darkened and she let out a small pleasured groan.

I ignored the sounds of Emma feeding from Ruby and reached for Belle's mind. As soothingly as possible, I mentally said, "_I promise I won't hurt you, Belle. You can trust me."_

She gasped, and mentally shrieked, "_Regina!?"_

I chuckled, "_Yes, dear. I can speak into your mind when I'm feeding._"

"_This is strange,_" she thought.

I hummed my agreement. "_I know. But if there is anything you ever want to say to me that you don't want anyone to overhear, this is the best way to do it."_

"_Alright. How much are you going to drink?"_ she asked.

"_More than I will in the future. After we create the blood bond, our blood with replenish what I take now," _I explained.

I could feel her arousal building and wasn't surprised when she asked, "_It is always so erotic? No offense, I'm not attracted to you in any way, but…"_

"_I understand, dear. I'm not offended,"_ I thought gently before pulling back with a final flick of my tongue over the incisions on her wrist.

I met Belle's lust filled eyes and smiled, feeling more affection for her than I had thought possible. "Thank you, Belle," I said softly while gently stroking the undamaged skin of her wrist with my thumb. She returned the smile and I released her wrist to turn to Emma. "Emma, darling, that's probably enough for now," I said.

She released Ruby and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Rubes."

"Sure, Emma," she said with a lusty grin.

I chuckled and said, "Alright, Ruby, Belle, you will both need to drink from each of us for this to work."

They both nodded and I turned to see that Emma already had her pocket knife out. I lifted an eyebrow and she shrugged, "It's easier than biting."

"Very well," I said with a nod. She grinned and sliced the sharp blade across her wrist. My nostrils flared at the scent of her blood and aroused hunger flared within me, even though I'd just fed from Belle. I pushed aside the lust and reached for the knife, watching Emma curiously as I slit my own wrist. She seemed to have a similar reaction when she smelled my blood.

I smirked and offered my wrist to Belle. She hesitated for the briefest of moments before her mouth closed over the already healing wound in my wrist. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped her throat. When I felt the blood bond flare between us, I gently pulled my wrist away and switched positions with Emma. Ruby didn't hesitate to press her mouth to my skin. I had to stifle a moan of my own when I felt her tongue worrying the cut. I forced myself to stay still as I waited to feel the bond, but Ruby seemed determined to fill her whole mouth with my blood before swallowing.

As soon as I felt the bond with the wolf, I pulled my wrist away, ignoring her whimper of protest. The slice I'd made with Emma's knife was nearly closed. I turned to the blonde and offered her my wrist. Her eyes lit up and she lunged forward to close her mouth around the wound. I did the same to her wrist and we both let out wanton moans. It sent a happy little shiver through me to know that she wanted and hungered for me as much as I did for her. I placed a final kiss over Emma's newly healed skin and pulled back, completely unsurprised to see Ruby and Belle kissing desperately, their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Before I could comment, Emma pulled me into a kiss that was every bit as needy as the one I had just witnessed. Before it could get too heated, I broke the kiss and leaned into Emma's arms. "Later, my love," I purred suggestively.

"Fine," she groaned theatrically. I chuckled and we turned to the other women, who were still locked in an embrace. Emma laughed and teasingly said, "Alright, you two. Break it up or get a room."

Ruby laughed and pulled back. "Sorry, that was just…intense." Belle blushed and wouldn't look at us.

I smiled indulgently, "Yes, Emma had much the same reaction. We'll give you both a little privacy. But, Belle, I would like to begin that research this morning, if you don't mind." She nodded, but seemed unable to speak. I chuckled and led Emma out into the diner.

Granny looked up when we entered, her brow furrowing when Ruby and Belle didn't follow us. Emma answered the unasked question. "They need a few more minutes. Sorry."

The older wolf sighed, "Alright, there is still a little time before the lunch rush."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello, all, sorry for the delay in posting this story. I know I usually update much more quickly, but I got another story in my head and had to start writing it before I could focus back on this story. If you're interested, I've posted the first chapter of the new story. It's called Caught in the Middle, and it's a Red Swan Queen story.

I am going to try to keep an even balance on updates between all three of my stories, with at least one new chapter posted each week, but it will all depend on which way my muse pushes me.

Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. This is officially my most followed and reviews story, and I am humbled by your interest and support for my writing. It really means the world to me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please take a minute to review after you've read. It really helps me judge how the story is progressing and helps inspire me to keep writing.

* * *

Chapter 18

When I picked Henry up from school, I didn't tell him that he would be meeting Neal. If the man didn't show up, I didn't want Henry to be disappointed. As we walked to the diner, I let him chatter about his day while I contemplated the research Belle and I had started that morning. We hadn't learned anything new, but at least we had come up with a plan for organizing our search. I was still mildly surprised at the ease with which we worked together once the librarian had gotten over her initial embarrassment. After my early experiences with Emma after I'd been cursed, I wasn't surprised at the possessive affection I had begun to feel for Belle after the blood bond. For better or worse, she was mine to protect now.

Stepping into the diner, I immediately saw Neal trying to talk to Emma. I didn't bother to hide the smug smirk when her attention immediately fell on me and she smiled brightly. Henry hadn't noticed them yet, so I took his hand and led him over to the counter where his biological parents were waiting. As Neal turned, I focused on my son and said, "Henry, this is Neal Cassidy, your father."

"Hey, buddy," Neal said stupidly, looking down at my son.

Henry immediately snapped to attention and smiled broadly up at his father. "Hi, I'm Henry."

Neal laughed lightly and said, "I know, um, do you want to grab a table so we can get to know each other?"

"Sure," he replied before looking up at me for permission. "Mom, is that okay?"

I smiled warmly at him, "Yes, sweetheart. I brought you here so you could meet him."

"Thanks, Mom!" he grinned.

I watched as they moved over to a booth before I slid onto the barstool next to Emma. I sighed, and keeping half of my attention on the conversation I could easily hear on the other side of the diner, I turned to my lover and said, "Thank you for being here."

Emma scoffed, "Please, I don't trust him any more than you do."

"Do you think he'll do something stupid?" I asked, voicing one of my biggest concerns about including him in Henry's life.

She sighed, "If he's anything like the Neal I used to know, yeah, he probably will."

"That's what I was afraid of," I murmured and we both fell into silence as we listened to the conversation between our son and his father. Both Emma and I absently sipped at the drinks Ruby had placed in front of us while we eavesdropped.

The conversation was rather mundane. Neal apologized for not knowing about Henry before he started asking questions about Henry's life. For his part, Henry was eager to get to know the man, and shrugged off his apology with a nonchalance that had me gritting my teeth. When Henry asked why Neal had let Emma go to jail for him, I focused harder on the conversation as I watched Emma closely.

"I didn't want to, Henry. But August told me all about the curse and Emma's part in breaking it. He made a really convincing case on how and why Emma needed to straighten out her life and I knew that I couldn't be part of it. But if it helped Emma find her family, then it was worth it," Neal explained pleadingly.

Both Emma and I tensed, waiting for Henry's response. He seemed to think it over before he nodded and casually said, "I guess I understand. You did it so she could become the Savior and break the curse."

Emma flinched and I had to fight down the low, rumbling growl that wanted to escape. I reached for Emma and gently squeezed her arm in silent support. I hated knowing that our son had just sliced a gaping wound on her heart with his casual acceptance of what Neal had done to Emma. I would be having a serious talk with Henry later.

From behind me, I heard Neal's voice go quieter as he said, "I'm sorry you ended up with the Evil Queen, Henry."

I clenched my jaw, waiting for Henry's response. When it came, I was pleasantly surprised to hear, "She's not the Evil Queen anymore. She's trying to change."

Even as a smile was forming on my lips, Neal said, "You don't know how dangerous she is. But don't worry, kid, I'm going to get you and your mom away from her."

Moving in tandem, Emma and I were on our feet and across the diner before Henry's angry frown could finish forming. "Come on, Henry, we're leaving," I snapped, glaring down at the insignificant man who had just threatened to take my son.

"Neither Henry nor I need your help, Neal. We're perfectly safe with Regina," Emma snarled.

Neal looked startled, but his expression quickly turned dark and he stated, "My father told me what he did to her, Emma. You need to get away while you still can. We can protect you from her."

Something snapped within me and I lost all control of my careful façade. A loud growl ripped from my throat as my fangs extended and a fireball formed in my hand. "I warned you what would happen if you threatened me again. Leave while you still can, I don't want to kill you in front of my son," I warned icily.

"And stay the hell away from my family," Emma growled.

Neal's mouth opened to say something as he turned his attention from me to Emma. It shut with an audible clack of teeth as his eyes widened in shock. I glanced at the blonde and saw that her lips had pulled back exposing the fangs that had also extended in response to her anger.

"W-w-what the hell?" Neal stuttered, not taking his eyes off Emma's mouth.

I smirked; absentmindedly closing my fist around the fireball I had unconsciously conjured and making it disappear. "As you can see, Emma doesn't need your protection from me. Now leave and if I ever see you near my family again, I will rip you apart," I stated threateningly.

Neal finally tore his gaze away from Emma to look at me. I lifted an eyebrow and let another warning growl rumble in my chest. He scrambled to get out of the booth and away from me. He didn't even glance back at Henry before he was out the door. It only made me more angry and disgusted with the man who had fathered my son. Apparently, he was just as much of a coward as his father.

It wasn't until the door swung shut behind Neal, that I noticed the utter lack of sound or movement in the diner. I glanced around and saw wide eyed fear in the eyes of those around us. I cursed silently and straightened, hiding the instant panic I felt over the realization that Emma and I had just been revealed. One glance at Emma showed that she was still seething over Neal's threats and wasn't yet aware of our situation.

I looked at Henry and could immediately see the hurt, anger and worry in his eyes. Regret that I had once again hurt my son had me forgetting about everyone else and kneeling next to him. "Henry, I'm sorry," I said softly.

His eyes swung over to mine with a look of bafflement as he asked, "Why are you sorry? My dad said he wanted to take me away from you and Emma."

I jerked back in shock. I had been expecting angry accusations and denial from him. "You—you're not upset with me?" I asked tremulously.

"No, why would I be? You were protecting me and Emma," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Yes, I was, but I think it would be best if we leave now."

"Okay, let's go home," he said, grabbing his backpack and crawling out of the booth.

I turned to Emma, who still hadn't moved and lightly touched her elbow. "We need to leave, my love," I said softly.

She jerked and a low growl escaped her lips before she focused on me. When she did, her posture relaxed and she sighed. "Yeah, alright," she agreed dejectedly.

I cast one last glance over the diner and its occupants as I ushered my family out the door. Ruby made a point of meeting my eyes. Once she had my attention, she gave me a grim smile and nodded her support. I nodded and said, "I apologize for the disturbance, Miss Lucas." She rolled her eyes and I followed Emma and Henry outside. As she door swung shut, I could hear sound break out from the other patrons and knew that it was likely we'd have a lynch mob on our doorstep before dinner.

It wasn't until we were safely home, that Henry turned to me and grinned. "You can use magic again," he said excitedly.

In the heat of the moment, I hadn't even given it a thought, but I realized that he was right. I smiled, "Yes, it seems as though I can."

Emma studied me and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"Not any more than usual," I replied with a soft smile.

She returned the smile and said, "That's great, Gina. I think we're going to need it."

I sighed, immediately remembering our precarious situation. I turned to Henry and knelt so I was on his level. "Henry, I don't want to hurt anyone, but this changes everything," I said seriously.

He nodded, "I know. Now everyone's going to know about you and Emma."

"Yes, dear, but it's also likely that Mr. Gold is also going to come after us. I don't think he'll try to hurt you, but he will probably try to separate us. So, until we know it's safe, I need you to do what Emma and I tell you, no matter what that is. Can you do that?" I asked, not wanting to scare him, but needing him to understand the severity of the situation.

"We should give him our blood," Emma said softly.

I whipped my head up to meet her eyes. "No," I said flatly, not wanting our son any more involved with our situation than he already was.

Emma sighed and said, "Regina, I'm not suggesting that we drink from him. No offence, kid, but I'm not biting you." She glanced at our son as she said the last part. When he smiled, she turned back to me and with quiet urgency said, "I am suggesting that the best way to protect our son is to form the blood bond. Isn't that why you wanted to do it with Ruby and Belle?"

I snarled, hating that she was right. "Fine, get out your knife," I spat at her before I turned to Henry and said, "I know that the thought of drinking blood is unsettling, sweetheart. But, I promise this is necessary and it won't taste the way it did when you fell off your bike and cut your lip."

He grimaced at the reminder and said, "Um, okay."

Emma handed me her knife but before I cut myself I explained what we were going to do. "Henry, after Emma and I cut ourselves, you don't need to drink very much, just a little swallow from each of us. It will create a bond that will allow us both to sense if you are in trouble and will allow us to find you, no matter where you go. You will also probably feel energized like when you've had too much sugar. Do you understand?"

He bit his lip and nodded. I sighed and pressed the sharp blade against my wrist. When I held it out for Henry, he hesitated until I gave him an encouraging nod. Then he slowly put his mouth over the cut. His eyes widened in surprise before he reflexively swallowed and I felt the bond form. I sat back and handed Emma the knife.

"Wow," Henry said, bobbing up and down as my blood was absorbed in his small body, filling him with energy.

I gave him a small smile but quickly moved away; hating that this was necessary to ensure that he would remain safe. But I couldn't watch as Emma repeated my actions, resenting her for suggesting this necessary evil. I picked up my phone and called Belle.

After the second ring, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Belle," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Alright, Regina, but if this has anything to do with the phone call I just got from Ruby, I'm not sure how much help I will be," she replied quickly.

I was relieved that I didn't have to explain the situation and quickly said, "I imagine that it does pertain; however, I was calling to ask if Henry could stay with you tonight. I'm expecting unpleasant company and I would like for him to be out of harm's way."

"Oh, yes, of course, but I'm not sure how much protection I will be able to offer him," she said honestly.

"I'm aware of that, dear. Emma and I have given Henry our blood and should someone come after you, we will come. Do not put yourself in harm's way, but you are one of the few allies we currently have. And your assistance is appreciated."

"It's not a problem, Regina," she replied kindly.

"Very well, where are you?" I asked eager to get Henry away from the house.

"I'm at the library," she answered immediately.

"Thank you," I said and hung up the phone. When I turned back to face my family, both Emma and Henry were watching me.

Before I could speak, Henry said, "I don't want to go."

I sighed and knelt in front of him. "I know, Henry. But it is too dangerous for you to be here right now and there are not many people who know that Miss French and I are on friendly terms. You will be safest with her and Emma and I will come get you as soon as we can."

He frowned, obviously unhappy, and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but you're going to be careful, right?"

I smiled sadly, "We'll be fine, Henry. And I promise to try not to hurt anyone."

He jerked forward and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, which I immediately returned. "I love you, Mom," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said giving him a quick squeeze before I released him. "Give Emma a hug and then I'll take you to the library."

He nodded and launched himself into Emma's waiting arms. Once they had exchanged their own words of love and promises to be careful, I took Henry's hand and looked at Emma. "I'll be right back," I said quietly. She nodded; her mouth set in a grim line as she took a step back from us.

I summoned my magic, taking a split second to rejoice in feeling it flow easily within me again before I transported us both into the library. Belle jumped at our sudden appearance, but she quickly composed herself and said, "Sorry, you startled me."

"I apologize. Thank you for doing this, dear," I said, letting Henry go.

"It's really not a problem. Ruby is sending Granny over once they get the diner closed so we won't be alone for long," Belle replied with a tense half smile.

"Why isn't Ruby joining you?" I asked, confused that the wolf wouldn't want to be with her.

"She's going to help you," Belle replied evenly.

I frowned and was about to protest before I reconsidered. Having a wolf guarding our back wouldn't be a bad thing, even if she was on two legs instead of four. I nodded and said, "Very well, I appreciate her assistance and will do what I can to protect her."

Belle looked relieved. "Thank you, Regina."

I nodded and pulled Henry in for one last hug. "Stay safe, Henry. I love you," I said, kissing his forehead before stepping back.

"I will. Love you, too," he said as I wrapped my magic around myself and went home.

Emma was pacing nervously in the foyer when I appeared next to her. She immediately spun to me and asked, "Is he okay?"

I gave her a thin-lipped smile and nodded. "Yes, he is fine and Granny will be joining them shortly."

Emma nodded, "So, Ruby's coming here?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked, surprised that she would immediately jump to that conclusion.

She smirked, "Because, she's a friend and we need help."

I nodded my acceptance of the explanation and letting go of my earlier resentment, wrapped my arms around her waist. I was worried and needed her reassurance. "I'm not used to people offering their assistance without expecting something in return," I admitted when I felt her arms slide around my neck and draw me into her warmth.

"I know, Gina, but we're not alone anymore. Neither of us needs to face this on our own," she said softly.

I nodded, kissing her lightly. "You're right."

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I don't think I heard correctly."

I laughed, but before I could reply, someone pounded on the front door. Emma and I both tensed, the levity of the moment vanishing as though it had never been there. We shared one final look before turning and moving to the door to face whoever had been brave enough to confront us first.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter took a few surprising twists that I wasn't expecting when I started writing, so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I'm really curious about your opinions on the events you're about to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Emma and I shared a look before I flung open the door, ready to confront the mob I expected. In a split second, I noticed Charming standing on my porch, the six dwarves who still had their true memories, the Blue Fairy, and finally Snow, standing at the back of the crowd with her bow raised. It wasn't until I realized that her bow was empty that I heard the rush of air signaling an arrow in flight. But I was too slow in my comprehension to deflect or dodge the arrow before it sank into my chest and pierced my heart.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed as I stumbled back in shock and pain.

Emma caught me before I could fall to the ground. I gasped and reached up to grab the shaft to ensure that it had really happened. Snow had actually tried to kill me. That thought made me realize that she hadn't succeeded. I wasn't dead, even though I had an arrow buried in my chest. It was incredibly painful, but I would heal.

I looked up to see Emma's tear-stained face and realized that she was quietly pleading for me to be okay. I reached up to cup her cheek and softly murmured, "I'm okay, Emma. Just pull it out."

"No! You'll bleed out. It must have missed your heart or something," she frantically protested.

Immediately realizing that until I showed her that I was fine, she wouldn't see reason, I grabbed the arrow in both my hands and grunted as I pulled it from my chest. I felt somewhat weaker than usual, but I could already feel the wound closing. "See, Emma, I'm going to be okay," I said, pulling my shirt aside so she could see the wound closing.

She blinked a few times before her fear and sorrow turned into blind rage. I grasped her hand to hold her back for another second while I studied the arrow. It was solid wood except for the feathers and the tip had been carved down into a miniature stake. Apparently, Snow hadn't done her research after the garlic incident. My lips curled into a smirk and I met Emma's eyes as I coldly said, "You'll regret killing them, my love. Let's just get them off our property."

Emma snarled angrily, her fangs glinting dangerously, as she said, "Fine."

I stepped out of her arms to face Snow's band of "heroes" and growled as I held out the arrow and used magic to light it on fire. I met Snow's eyes as the arrow burned to ashes in my hand. "Leave now. You cannot win this fight and I promised my son I would try to refrain from hurting anyone," I warned, baring my own fangs threateningly.

"No, you will pay for what you did to our daughter!" Charming shouted as he swung his sword towards my neck.

I didn't even flinch as the blade swung towards me, but Emma jumped forward and grabbed the blade in her bare hand. The scent of her blood hit my nose and I knew the sword had cut her deeply. "NO!" Emma bellowed. "You won't harm another hair on her head."

I glanced over her shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at David's dumbfounded expression. "Emma, wh—how?" he stuttered.

She pushed his sword back towards him, causing him to stumble and fall off the porch. When he looked back up at her in shock, Emma held up her hand, showing the deep cut close in front of everyone's eyes. "I'm a vampire, too. Now leave before someone actually gets hurt!" she snarled.

Blue shifted, drawing my eyes to her as her wand slashed down and magic raced towards us. I laughed as I reached out and grabbed the magic. "I won't fall for that again," I said, casually tossing the magic at Snow's feet.

"Why did you turn our daughter? Was this your revenge on me? To turn her into a monster like you?" Snow asked, sounding horrified as her wide eyes darted between Emma and I.

I laughed maliciously and sneered, "I didn't do this to Emma and she is anything but a monster. True Love's Kiss turned Emma into a vampire, not me."

"You're lying!" Charming insisted as the loud rapport of gunfire filled the air.

White hot pain sliced through my arm and I spun to face the shepherd, who had pulled his gun while I was distracted. Emma jerked as she stepped in front of the other bullets he had aimed at me. Something in me snapped and I raced forward as quickly as I could to yank the gun from his hands. I reveled in the sharp crack of bone breaking as the weapon was pulled from his grip. I shoved him with my free hand, making him fly backwards several feet to crumble into a heap in the yard.

I was already in motion again before he hit the ground, using my magic to send the gun to my vault as I pushed a wave of magic at the dwarves who surged forward. They flew back, clearing my path to my true enemy. Snow gurgled as I lifted her in the air by her neck, cutting of her air supply in the process. She ineffectively clawed at my hands in an attempt to make me release her.

"Gina, don't!"

I blinked, struggling to understand the words my love had shouted. But eventually they sank in and I dropped Snow at my feet. I stared down at her as she coughed and gagged. She looked so weak and it would be all too easy to snuff out her life. But that would upset Emma and Henry, so I stepped back and growled, "Leave, Snow. You can't win this fight. But if you want someone to blame, then blame Rumplestiltskin. He is the reason Emma changed. Not me."

"She's right, Snow. Regina didn't do this, any of it," Ruby said breathlessly.

I jerked my head up to her and saw that she looked like she had run all the way from the diner. I nodded a greeting and quietly said, "Check on Emma. She was shot several times."

At that, Snow gasped and looked behind me in shock. "No!" she cried hoarsely and started pushing herself to her feet.

"Stay down," I snarled, shoving her back to the ground.

"Regina, I'm fine," Emma called from behind me. "The bullet holes have already healed."

Instead of turning my back on my enemy, I risked a quick glance down to where the bullet had ripped through my arm. She was right, the wound had already healed. I relaxed slightly and focused back on the woman at my feet. "What are you going to do, Snow? You can't beat us. You can't even hurt us for long," I stated coldly.

She slowly met my eyes, her gaze cold and hard. "We may not be able to beat you, but Rumplestiltskin can. And once you're gone, we'll find a way to save Emma."

A cold and bitter laugh spilled from my mouth and I mockingly asked, "So, destroying my happiness wasn't enough for you? You want to do the same to your daughter?"

"I would never hurt Emma!" Snow cried indignantly.

I felt her move up next to me and glanced over to see Emma's jaw set in a cold, harsh line as she flatly stated, "Regina _is_ my true love. If you kill her, you may as well kill me, too, because I don't want to live in a world where she doesn't exist."

Tears filled Snow's eyes and she pleadingly said, "No, Emma, she can't be. Regina isn't capable of that kind of love. You just don't know her the way your father and I do."

"I think I know Regina better than you ever could. But that doesn't matter, because if you go to Gold for help in killing her, Regina and I will take Henry and leave Storybrook. You will never see any of us again and you can rot in this town, for all I will care," Emma declared in the coldest voice I had ever heard her use.

"No, Emma, you can't do that," Snow sobbed.

"Yes, we can," I stated calmly. "Emma, Henry and I were never cursed with different memories. We can all cross the town line without trouble."

"You have a choice, Mary Margaret. You can either help us, or you can lose your daughter again. We won't kill you, but we don't have to stay and let you try to kill us. So, what will it be?" Emma asked emotionlessly.

"I—I need time to think," Snow said weakly.

"No, choose now, or we will choose for you. You either love me, or you love your self-righteous vendetta against Regina," Emma stated.

"Emma, how can you say that? Of course I love you," she replied incredulously.

"Then your choice should be simple, dear," I mocked.

Snow glared at me for a second before she heaved a deep sigh and turned to Emma, "I don't want to lose you again."

Emma stared her mother down for a long time before she asked, "Is that your choice?"

"Yes."

Emma studied her for another long minute before she nodded and reached out for my hand. I lifted an eyebrow in question, but didn't resist as she brought my arm up and bit into the tender skin of my wrist. Arousal shot through me, but she didn't drink. Instead she offered my wrist to Snow, and challengingly said, "Fine, then if you're serious, drink."

"W-What?" Snow stammered in shock. Emma didn't say anything; she just lifted an eyebrow and waited.

"You don't have much time, Snow. My wrist is already healing," I stated flatly. She hesitated for only a moment longer before she gripped my arm in clammy hands and lowered her mouth to my wrist.

"NO!" Charming screamed as he raced towards us. I felt Ruby step in front of him, bodily stopping his attack at the same moment I felt the blood bond flare between me and my old enemy.

"_You're mine now_," I stated into her mind.

Snow jerked back, her eyes wide and terrified as she gaped at me. I laughed, "Don't worry, dear. I won't hurt you; I protect the people I claim. You may not believe it yet, but your daughter just ended our feud."

"Ruby, bring David to us," Emma ordered.

There was a short scuffle before Ruby dragged Charming over to us, holding his hands behind his back as he struggled. Emma watched impassively until he looked up to glare at her. Then she calmly said, "This ends today, David. I could have offered a different deal, but I won't force you and Mary Margaret to become donors. I'm just offering protection in exchange for your acceptance. You will accept and drink, or I will change my mind and Regina will leave Snow too weak to move from blood loss before we leave town."

Seeing Emma so coldly fierce in her determination aroused me beyond measure. After everything that had happened and been said between me and the two idiots, I knew why she was forcing this issue, so I decided to remain quiet to see this through to the end. No matter what that end may be.

"Emma, why are you doing this?" Charming asked, sounding horrified.

"To protect my family," she said simply before she bit her own wrist and held it out to him. He hesitated, glancing at his wife.

I followed his gaze and noticed that her breathing had deepened and her eyes had darkened as my blood worked its way through her system, arousing her. I smirked; highly amused at the evidence of the effect I had unintentionally had on her.

"Do it, David. We can't lose Emma again," Snow quietly implored.

He heaved a sigh and nodded, "Alright." Ruby released one of his arms so he could grasp Emma's hand and bring it to his lips.

When Emma pulled her hand from his grasp, Ruby let Charming go and stepped back. "Thanks, Rubes," Emma said, looking up at the wolf.

"No problem," she replied casually.

Emma smiled slightly before she turned back to her parents and her expression hardened slightly. "We'll know if you try to betray us and go to Gold, so don't even try," she warned.

"We won't Emma. I promise," Snow insisted.

I scoffed, "See that you actually keep this promise, dear. I can assure you that I am much deadlier now than I was the last time you broke a promise to me."

Emma lay a gently hand on my arm and I sighed. "Since, you don't want to lose us. I suggest you convince the town that we aren't a threat. People listen to you and I don't want anyone else getting hurt," my lover said determinedly.

"Alright," Snow agreed softly.

"Thank you. We'll talk soon and explain what happened when we broke Regina's curse, but for now we all have things to do to ensure the safety of everyone in town," Emma stated.

Snow nodded and stood slowly. She had to help Charming to his feet as the effects of Emma's blood had started to affect him and he looked dazed. I smirked and turned to the blue fairy, who had been silently watching events unfold.

"Do you have any more fairy dust with you?" I asked.

She looked startled to be addressed, and warily said, "Yes, of course."

I nodded, "Then to sooth your mind, use it to find Emma's True Love. The way Tinkerbell did for me all those years ago."

"I don't see what purpose that will serve," she stated, obviously confused.

"It will show you that it's possible that we haven't been lying. And those people who won't listen to Snow and her Charming, will listen to the 'Good' fairy," I stated flatly.

"And if it doesn't lead to you?" she asked mildly.

I flashed a humorless grin, "Then I will let you take me and study me for weaknesses."

I felt more than saw Emma's head snap to face me, but I ignored her as I stared down the blue gnat. The fairy nodded and imperiously said, "Very well, I accept your terms."

I didn't react as she reached into a pocket of her coat and pulled out a handful of dust. She sprinkled it over Emma, who began to glow with a faint blue light. The fairy waved her hand and the light trailed up, circling around Emma's head for a moment before shooting out and enveloping me. I smiled at Emma. She slowly returned my smile before we both turned to Blue.

She looked surprised for a moment before she straightened her features into a blank expression and nodded. "You have made your point, Regina. I won't speak against you, though I'm not certain exactly how this pertains to the current situation."

I pursed my lips before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to offer at least a partial explanation. "Some of the oldest tales about True Love speak of magical transformations occurring when True Love's Kiss breaks a curse. Rumple cursed me, turning me into a vampire."

Blue's eyes widened in surprise. "I see. But that kind of transformation hasn't even happened in my lifetime," she said softly.

I nodded, "I know, I've only been able to find passing references to the tales."

"Why are you looking into them, if you've lived through it?" she asked, sounding confused.

Emma cut in before I could reply. "Because when the curse broke, the worst parts of it ended, but we don't know how much of the good stuff is still possible."

I chuckled when the fairy just looked more confused. "What Emma means is that we're trying to determine how this transformation will affect us in the future. For example, now that the curse is broken, will we continue to age at the same rate as we did when we were human? Or will we have eternal youth?"

"I think I understand. Thank you," Blue said and I nodded. "I will see if we have any information in our records," she added after a moment's consideration.

"Why?" Emma asked bluntly.

Blue smiled kindly and stated, "Because Emma, you are the Savior and you just ended a feud that has caused more suffering and death than any other in over 1,000 years. And you managed it without the death or imprisonment of either party. This is the least I can do in gratitude."

"Oh, you know I was just trying to protect Regina, right?" Emma asked in an almost sheepish tone.

"I know," Blue replied, her smile deepening.

"Okay, well, um thanks," she said awkwardly.

I chuckled and kissed Emma's cheek. "I love you," I whispered in her ear before I straightened.

Emma turned to me and grinned, "I love you too, Gina. But I don't know what's so funny."

"You are, darling," I replied affectionately before I turned to take in everyone who was still standing on the lawn watching the drama unfold. I tried not to dwell on the overly sentimental look in Snow's eyes and curtly said, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get out of these bloody clothes and take a shower."

Slowly, everyone began gathering the weapons they had dropped in the scuffle and began filtering away. I caught Ruby's eye and softly said, "Will you please return within the hour. Emma and I are in need of your assistance." I knew that her wolf hearing would allow her to understand me without needing to draw anyone else's attention.

Ruby nodded and turned to follow the others. Emma watched them go, quietly saying, "Thanks, Rubes." The wolf glanced back to wink at us before she was out of sight behind the hedge.

I let out a long, weary sigh, finally acknowledging the heavy toll that fight had taken on me. "Come on, Regina. Let's go wash this blood off," Emma said, sounding just as drained.

"Are you really alright?" I asked, remembering the way her body jerked when she'd been shot.

"Yeah, just tired and thirsty," she replied as she took my hand to pull me into the house.

"How badly were you hurt?" I asked carefully.

Emma laughed, "Regina, I'm fine. You were the one who took an arrow to the chest." She immediately sobered and added, "I was terrified that it had hit your heart and I was going to lose you."

I stopped and waited for Emma to turn and look at me before I said, "It did. Your mother's aim was perfect."

Emma's entire body tensed and a low angry growl rumbled up from deep in her chest. "What?" she asked with deadly intensity.

I reached up and cupped her face in my palms. "Calm down, my love. You're missing my point."

Her furious green eyes bore into mine. "Then what's your point, Regina?" she snarled.

"My point it that I was _not_ killed by a wooden stake to my heart, just as you weren't killed by multiple gunshots to your vital organs," I answered meaningfully.

She froze and her fury slowly dissolved, replaced by exhaustion. "Okay, I get what you're saying. But can we deal with that after we've showered and fed?"

"Of course, dear," I answered immediately, not wanting to push her when we were both in need of rest. "I only wanted you to realize that we were never in any real danger today."

"Yeah, alright. Now can we get wet and naked?" she whined.

I chuckled, "Yes, my love."

Once we were inside and climbing the stairs, Emma asked, "Have you seen the second X-Men movie?"

I frowned, uncertain where she was going with this. "Yes, Henry made me purchase it for him a couple of years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always thought it was really cheesy when Wolverine got shot and the bullets popped out as he healed," she said wryly.

"Alright," I said, still confused.

"Well, I don't think it's cheesy anymore, because that's what happened after I got shot," she explained sounding awestruck.

"Really?" I asked dryly, amused by the almost childlike wonder on her face.

"Yeah, it was kinda cool," she stated emphatically.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing, I'd hate to have to cut them out if you had healed around them," I said chuckling.

"Eww, yeah, that woulda sucked," she stated grimacing.

"Indeed," I said wryly.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. My real life has been a little hectic the last couple of weeks. I think that there will only be about 4-5 more chapters after this one. Thank you all so much for your support and interest in this story. I truly appreciate all of the follows, favorites and reviews I've received. It's really been an inspiration as I've been writing.

Thank you. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 20

Emma didn't even wait for me to rinse the blood from my skin before she pressed me against the shower wall and slammed two fingers deep into my slick heat. I groaned at the intrusion, and rocked eagerly to meet her rapid thrusts. After seeing her be so fierce and determined when she was dealing with the idiots, I was more than ready for her. I reached out, gripping her shoulders to steady myself as I shuddered under the onslaught of sensations.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she snarled desperately.

I let my head fall back against the cool tile so I could meet her dark gaze. "I'll try not to," I gasped, fighting the orgasm that was already threatening to tear through me. I could see in her eyes the same frantic fear I had felt every time she'd been injured before we broke my curse, and as much as I needed to feel her, I also needed to try and calm her before I gave in to the pleasure racing along my nerves. I cupped her cheek and forced my voice to steady. "I'm alright, my love. I'm here."

She leaned in and claimed my lips in a possessively hungry kiss. I moaned and stopped fighting my body's need for release. Emma filled all of my senses and I cried out as I flew over that edge, my voice echoing from the walls. It took all of my remaining strength to keep myself from sinking my fangs into her. I was desperately thirsty after healing the wounds from earlier, but I knew that she would be thirsty too and I didn't want to take what she couldn't afford to give.

Instead, I switched our positions and began to slowly tease my fingers through her wet heat. Emma's hips jerked up to meet my questing hand and I smiled as I pushed two fingers into her tight channel. She gasped out a moan and I grinned, loving the way her body responded to me. I set a rapid pace to push her towards release as I kissed and licked the long line of her throat.

"Please, Gina," she panted out.

"What do you need, dear?" I asked, curling my fingers inside her.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut as she groaned. She licked her lips and grunted, "Bite me. I need to feel all of you."

My breath caught as fresh desire swamped me. "No, you need all your strength," I snarled even though there was nothing I wanted more than to give in to her plea.

"Ruby's coming. I'll be fine. Just fucking bite me, Regina, so I can come," she growled, her nails digging into the back of my neck.

The demand snapped the last of my control and I sank my teeth into her throbbing vein as a low rumbling growl reverberated around the room. I didn't know which of us it came from, but I didn't care when Emma cried out and bucked against me as she came undone in my arms. The taste of her warm blood eased a knot of fear that had formed in my chest when she stepped in front of the bullets for me and I finally let myself relax.

When she came down from her release, I slid my teeth from her neck and pressed a soft kiss over the healing punctures. "I love you, Emma," I whispered against her damp skin.

"I love you too, Gina. We're okay," she replied tenderly, turning her head to capture my lips with her own. I nodded and we took one more moment to just hold each other before turning into the shower spray and washing the blood from our bodies.

Ruby was waiting for us by the time we came back downstairs. I'd felt her enter the house as Emma and I were finishing in the shower. While I felt better after the small taste I'd taken from Emma, I could tell that she needed to feed by her less than fluid movements. It made me feel slightly guilty, but Emma's insistence soothed some of that guilt, as did the knowledge that I hadn't taken anywhere near as much blood as I needed.

"How were Snow and Charming after everyone left?" I asked the wolf as I breezed into the sitting room.

Ruby chuckled, "Confused, but they quickly dismissed the rest of us and I imagine they're fucking like bunnies right now."

I smirked and Emma flinched as she said, "I really didn't need to know that, Rubes."

The wolf smiled and shrugged before she turned serious and asked, "How are you guys?"

"Thirsty," Emma said huskily as she took a predatory step closer to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes darkened and all of her attention focused on the blonde. Jealous arousal slid down my spine and I moved to Ruby's other side. "We both need to feed," I explained to the wolf as I watched Emma's hungry eyes focus on the other woman's neck. "Will you help us, Ruby?" I asked softly.

The wolf swallowed and nodded. "That's why I'm here," she said softly, not taking her eyes off Emma.

"Thank you," Emma purred, reaching out to trace a finger along the wolf's throbbing vein, making Ruby shudder.

I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat in an attempt to get Emma's attention. Her nearly black eyes snapped to me and I snarled, "Drink from her wrist. Miss Lucas is not your lover."

Those lust and hunger darkened eyes bore into mine for a long minute before sliding shut as she nodded. "Alright, Gina," she murmured.

"Thank you," I said, reaching out to brush a lock of her damp blonde hair behind an ear.

Her eyes snapped open again and she gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled affectionately at her before I turned to the wolf and asked, "May we both drink at the same time? We were both injured before you arrived and need to replenish what was lost and the energy we needed to heal."

Ruby nodded, finally looking away from Emma to meet my eyes. "Yeah, take what you need, Regina."

"Thank you, dear," I said appreciatively as I reached for her wrist.

"It's no problem," she replied and then moaned when both Emma and I bit into each of her wrists.

I groaned as the rich flavor of Ruby's blood coated my tongue. I wanted nothing more than to get lost in the feeding, but I wasn't sure how much control Emma would have and didn't want to risk draining the wolf too much. If we were careful, the blood Ruby had ingested that morning when we created the blood bonds would still be able to replenish what we were taking, but only if we didn't drink that now, too.

The heady scent of both Ruby and Emma's growing arousal threatened to snap my control, but I managed to keep my head while I drank. Once I felt the sharper edges of my thirst eased, I pulled back watching as the incisions I'd made closed. I licked her skin clean and tried to ignore the intoxicating scents permeating the air. Instead I focused on the steady pounding of Ruby's heart, listening to ensure it didn't slow or stutter, indicating that Emma was taking too much of her blood.

I was so focused on the sound of her heart beat, I didn't notice how aroused the wolf had become until she stiffened and moaned as she came undone on our couch. Emma chuckled and sat back. "Thanks, Rubes," she said, licking the remaining blood from the wolf's wrist.

I let out a relieved breath when I saw the wounds Emma had made close without her interference. Ruby chuckled breathlessly and panted, "It's cool, Em. But next time I'll have to remember to bring a change of clothes."

Emma and I laughed and shifted to sit next to her on the couch. I sobered quickly and asked, "How bad were things in the diner after we left?"

Ruby tensed and quietly said, "People are scared. They don't know what's going on or how to react to seeing the Savior and the Evil Queen as vampires. The only reason you didn't have a full out lynch mob on the lawn was because Grumpy and a couple of the other dwarves were there and insisted they'd get Snow and David to stop you. I don't know what's going to happen now."

"You should get Snow and David to hold an emergency town meeting, so they can explain the situation," I said flatly. "It may be the only way to inform everyone at once and hopefully it will be enough to cut off any additional panic."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that also be the perfect opportunity for Gold and Neal to try and turn the town against us?" Emma asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yes, dear, it would. But I don't see any other options unless we decide to hide in the mansion until everyone calms down. Besides, we will need to confront them at some point, preferably before they make a move towards Henry. I'm actually rather surprised they haven't made a move yet. I'm becoming nervous over what they are planning."

"Well, after Neal nearly wet himself at the diner today, I imagine that he won't do anything without Gold's help. And Gold is probably more concerned about Belle at the moment," Ruby said worriedly.

I reached out and gently squeezed her thigh. "You're probably right, dear. But don't worry about that. We aren't going to let anything happen to either of you."

The wolf let out a soft sigh and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Regina."

I waved away her appreciation and replied, "I will keep my word, wolf. Regardless of our history, you and Belle belong to Emma and I now. I won't let that imp harm either of you."

Ruby bit her lip looking uncertain, after a moment she cautiously asked, "But if Snow and David hadn't backed down, would you have really left town?"

"Yeah, we would have. But we would've come back to protect you if you needed us, Rubes. We wouldn't have left you in the lurch," Emma said with a half-smile.

"Really?" The wolf asked, sounding insecure.

I nodded, "Yes, dear, at least until we discovered a way to get you out of town without losing your memories, or a way to use Jefferson's hat to create a stable portal to the Enchanted Forest."

"You want to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked, her voice rising.

I snapped my eyes to meet hers and shook my head. "No, Emma. I have no desire to go back there, but if it's the only way to keep our people safe then we may have to," I stated almost desperately.

Emma let out a long sigh and said, "Yeah, alright. But that's not something we have to think about today, right?"

I smiled softly and said, "No, Emma. I assure you it will be a last resort."

"Good," Emma said, relaxing slightly before she asked, "Do you think the wraith is still there?"

I frowned, "I don't know. I suppose it would depend on whether it found another victim or not. But if it is still there, it's possible that it wouldn't be able to hurt me now."

Emma chuckled and said, "Right, cause of the whole 'vampires don't have souls' myth. You do realize that you still have a soul, right?"

I smirked, "Yes, darling, I am aware of that. I was actually referring to the fact that it appears that we can't be killed through conventional methods."

"Um, I hate to break up this riveting discussion, but do you think we could send Gold and Neal through the hat? I mean even if you guys left town, he managed to leave too, so he could come after you, but would he be able to find a way back to Storybrook from the Enchanted Forest?" Ruby asked, cutting off any reply Emma would have made.

I pursed my lips, considering the wolf's suggestion. A smile slowly spread across my lips and I thoughtfully replied, "It's possible. But after recent events, I'm fairly certain he created the dark curse in order to travel to this world in the first place." I paused, trying to think of any loopholes in her idea. After a moment, I teasingly stated, "Miss Lucas, you may have just come up with a genius plan."

Emma chuckled and Ruby rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act so surprised, Regina. There was a reason Snow had me and Granny on her war council," she replied drolly.

I smirked, "And here, I thought it was just because of your penchant for howling at the moon and your fashion sense."

"Regina!" Emma cried indignantly, offended on her friend's behalf.

Ruby just snorted, and Emma relaxed. "Alright, well first thing's first. Emma will you retrieve the hat from my office while I go collect Henry and Ruby interrupts Snow and Charming to call the town meeting?" I asked, focusing my attention back on our immediate concerns.

"Why do I have to interrupt them?" Ruby whined.

I let an evil smirk settle over my features and drawled, "Because you like them too much to let me do it."

Ruby narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll call them."

"Thank you, dear," I said regally, making Emma shake her head in amusement at me. I stood and held out a hand for Emma. She took it and I pulled her off the couch and kissed her deeply. When it ended, I softly said, "Please be careful, my love."

She smiled cockily and said, "I'll be fine, Regina. Don't worry about me."

"There are people in this town who want to kill us, Emma. I'm allowed to worry," I said, tightening my grip on her waist.

"Okay, you win. But you have to be careful, too," she stated.

"I will, darling. I love you," I said, giving her one last chaste kiss before I stepped back.

"I love you too, Regina," Emma replied with a smile. I nodded and summoned my magic to return to the library.

"Mom!" Henry cried, running to throw his arms around me as soon as the smoke dissipated from around me.

"Hello, sweetheart," I said, wrapping my arms around him and cherishing the warmth his loving hug gave me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Emma?" he asked in rapid succession.

I chuckled and glanced up to see worried expressions on both Belle and Granny's faces. "Everyone's fine, Henry. We had a little trouble at the house, but Emma and I took care of it, and hopefully the town will quiet down now."

The two other women relaxed, but Henry tensed and leaned back to eye me warily. "What did you do?"

The accusatory tone of voice immediately burst the little bubble of happiness Henry's warm reception had given me and I sighed, "As little as possible to convince your grandparents, the dwarves and the Blue Fairy to back down and leave. Emma and I even convinced Snow and Blue to speak on our behalf to the town to try and prevent any other mobs from forming." I knelt in front of him and met his gaze levelly as I said, "I promise, Henry. Snow and David sustained a few bruises, and I think I broke Charming's finger, but Emma and I healed those injuries."

He frowned, "How did you heal them?"

I chuckled and looked up at Belle as I answered, knowing she would understand the significance. "Emma made them drink some of our blood. It has healing properties."

The librarian's eyes widened and I nodded to confirm the questions I could see in her surprised eyes. But Henry pulled my attention back down from the other woman. "That's pretty cool," he said, grinning.

I returned his smile, "Yes, dear, it is." I turned back to Belle and Granny and said, "Ruby should be here soon. If you would care to join Emma and I for dinner before the town meeting, Ruby had an idea for dealing with Rumple, that I would like to discuss with you as soon as possible."

Hope sprang into the librarian's eyes and she stepped closer as she asked, "Do you really?"

I nodded, "Yes, Belle. It will need to be carefully planned out, but I believe we will be able to succeed in preventing him from hurting any of us."

"What about my dad?" Henry asked worriedly.

I looked down into his wide eyes and said, "That will be up to him, Henry. I won't hurt him if I can help it. But if he tries to take you or Emma, I _will_ stop him."

He bit his lip and looked down at the floor. I waited, giving him the time he needed to think about what I'd said. After a minute, he nodded and muttered, "Okay."

I sighed and cupped his chin in my hand, tilting his face up so I could meet his eyes. "I know this is hard for you, Henry. You just met him and you want the chance to get to know your father. I do understand that, and I do want that for your sake. But he hurt Emma very badly before you were born, and I love you both too much to let him try to hurt her like that again. Do you understand?"

"But he was trying to help her," Henry insisted, and I could see his guard going back up.

I stifled a frustrated groan and said, "I know that's what he said. But it doesn't justify breaking her heart or betraying her. Sweetheart, how would you have felt if instead of staying in Storybrook and breaking the curse, Emma had decided that the best way to help you would have been to drop you off with me and actually left town and then had moved so you couldn't find her again?"

"But she didn't do that because she's the Savior and she had to break the curse," he stated, starting to get angry.

I knelt in front of him and trying to remain calm, said, "I know, dear. But please just try to imagine what that would have felt like. I know you don't want to, but you need to understand why Emma and I don't trust Neal."

"Fine, I would have been angry," he petulantly answered.

I knew he still wasn't really trying, but I let it slide for now. "Very well, now can you imagine how much worse it was for Emma? She didn't have anyone else, Henry. If Emma had betrayed you like that, you still would have had Snow and Ruby and Archie that you could trust and talk to about everything. Maybe you would have been able to convince one of them that the curse was real. But Emma didn't have that kind of support." His lower lip quivered slightly and he looked away.

"Now do you understand?" I asked softly. He nodded but didn't say anything. I swallowed, hating that I'd just done that, but I was afraid that Henry would hate me all over again if I sent Neal through the portal with Rumple before he understood why I didn't trust his father. I stood up and put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder and nodded to Belle and Granny before I summoned my magic and transported us home.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. Please take a minute and let me know what you think. We're getting close to the end of this story, so if there are any unanswered questions you have, please let me know so I don't forget to tie up all the loose ends. Thank you all for your continued interest and support, it really means the world to me.**

Chapter 21

Emma had returned from my office by the time Henry and I appeared in the foyer. As soon as he saw her, Henry leaped into her arms and said, "I'm sorry, Emma."

She awkwardly patted his back and asked, "What's wrong, kid? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry my dad hurt you," he muttered thickly, tears filling his eyes.

Emma's eyes shot to mine in confusion and in a voice too quiet for Henry to hear, I murmured, "I explained how Neal's actions affected you when he sent you to jail."

Understanding lit in her eyes and she gave me a brief nod before squeezing Henry more tightly against her and said, "It's not your fault, kid."

I smiled and left them to their privacy. Walking into the kitchen, I quickly decided to make a simple pasta dish for dinner. It would be the most filling meal I could make that would allow everyone to eat before the town meeting. As I cooked, I pondered what would happen at the meeting. It seemed as though everything hinged on this one meeting.

After two months of near peace while Emma and I privately dealt with the curse and my beast, it seemed as though everything was changing too rapidly to comprehend. And now, our secret was out and even after the altercation with Snow and Charming, we could still be run out of town if things went poorly. And that wasn't even allowing for the consideration of what Rumple could do.

There was a tense weight in the air over Storybrook as though something momentous was about to happen, something that could forever alter the course of everyone's lives. I didn't know what would happen and even the most well thought out plan couldn't account for all the variables. It set me on edge and I hated not knowing what to expect.

Unfortunately, it was a feeling I was all too familiar with. Every time I had faced off with Snow in the Enchanted Forest, the same foreboding would fill the air. It had been rare that I was able to come out of the top of those altercations and I could only hope that this time would be different. Emma and I had to prevail. I had finally found the happiness I had sought for so many long years. Surely Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to dangle it in front of me and then rip it away so quickly.

Any potential pain I would feel if this turned out badly was nothing in comparison of what it would do to Henry. He deserved so much more than the loss and heartache I had been forced to live with. Surely, his pure heart would be enough to tip the scales in our direction and allow us this victory. Fate had not been kind to either of his mothers and I had to hold on to the hope that our suffering would be enough tribulation to procure happiness for our son.

"You're thinking too loudly, Gina. What's wrong?" Emma asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked over to see that she was leaning in the doorway watching me. I wondered how long she had been there, but quickly pushed away the idle thought and said, "I don't like not knowing what will happen next."

She nodded and pushed off the wall, moving over to wrap her arms around me. I leaned into her, needing the comfort of her loving embrace. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this," She said softly.

I sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

Emma chuckled lightly and teasingly said, "Because Good always wins."

I huffed and pushed back to lift an eyebrow at the blonde. "But darling, we're vampires. Don't you know that vampires are evil?"

"Not according to _Twilight_," she replied with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed her away and turned back to the now boiling water on the stove. "That doesn't count, darling. I have never, nor will I _ever_ sparkle," I said dryly.

Emma snorted and wryly said, "I don't know about that, Regina. Some of those pictures from Henry's book show you wearing some rather shiny jewelry when you were queen."

I turned to fix her with a narrow-eyed glare and coldly said, "That was entirely different, Miss Swan. _Jewelry_ is meant to sparkle, especially when worn by the queen. Skin is not meant to sparkle; I will leave that to the pathetic excuses for teen heartthrobs and Rumplestiltskin."

"Wait, what?" she asked incredulously.

I smirked and said, "In the Enchanted Forest, the Dark One was marked by skin that looked as though it had been embedded with gold dust." Emma's nose crinkled in disgust and I chuckled.

"Fine, then _Twilight_ was a bad example. But there are plenty of other stories where vampires are the good guys, so your argument is still invalid," Emma huffed.

It only made my amusement deepen and I shifted to lightly rub against her body as I seductively purred, "Of course, darling. How could I forget your fondness for vampire erotica?" When I felt a shiver run through her, I lightly scraped my extended fangs along the skin of her soft throat, drawing a soft moan from her lips.

"Ewww, that is so gross. Do you have to do that in the kitchen?" Henry whined, startling both Emma and I.

We jerked away from each other, neither of us realizing that he had come into the kitchen. I gaped down at our grimacing son, having no idea what to say to explain what he'd seen. Emma recovered first and awkwardly said, "Sorry, kid. We—uh—well, your mom and I were just fooling around."

Henry's face twisted with more disgust and he said, "I don't need to know about that. I just wanted to know when dinner would be ready."

I glared at Emma and quickly said, "It's almost finished, dear. Will you set the table? Ruby, Belle and Granny should be here soon."

"Yeah, okay," he said quickly, grabbing a fistful of silverware and racing out of the room.

Emma started laughing and I lightly smacked her arm. "This isn't funny, Emma. Henry is too young to be exposed to that type of behavior."

She held up her hands and said, "Hey, calm down, Regina. He'll be fine." When my jaw tightened and I glowered, she hurriedly added, "Besides, that obviously wasn't the first time he's seen us."

Shock washed over me and I hissed, "Explain, now!"

"Well, he wasn't surprised at all. He just seemed kinda grossed out. Which means he's obviously been spying on us," she said, backing up to put a little space between us.

My eyes widened and I felt horrified. "What do you think he's seen?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, but probably enough to know what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted us."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing thoughts. After a moment, I opened them to glare at Emma as I called out, "Henry, will you please come here!"

He shuffled in a moment later, not looking at either of us. "What?" he asked warily.

I didn't want to have this conversation, but I knew it was necessary. I took one short, steadying breath and said, "Emma is under the impression that this wasn't the first time you've witnessed us in a compromising situation. Is that true? Did you accidentally see something you shouldn't have?"

Henry turned bright red and he shuffled his feet. It took him a moment to respond before he quietly admitted, "Yes."

I immediately knelt in front of him and said, "I'm sorry, Henry. What did you see?"

He still wouldn't meet my eyes as he quietly mumbled, "I, um—I saw you guys by the door after my dad came to the house."

His voice was so quiet that I could barely understand what he said even with my vampiric hearing. I immediately wished I hadn't heard. Shame washed through me. My eyes fluttered shut as I remembered every detail of the moment he had witnessed.

_The second the door shut behind me, Emma pressed me against it, locking her lips to mine in a hungry, needy kiss. I growled, pushing my tongue past her lips to claim her mouth. It was a desperate kiss filled with the anger, frustration and the fear that had plagued me over the last several days._

_I flipped our positions; breaking the kiss to snarl out a possessive, "Mine!"_

_"Yours," Emma gasped._

_I didn't wait and plunged my fangs into her throat. We both moaned as I fed desperately on her sweet blood. I immediately reached for her mind even as my hands worked frantically at the fly of her jeans. I needed to claim all of her in that moment. _

_"_Mine_!" I purred in her mind._

_"_I'm yours, Gina_," she replied._

_I shoved my hand down the front of her pants, pushing two fingers into her waiting heat. She shuddered against me and I matched the pace of my thrusts to the movements of my mouth on her neck. Her head fell back against the door, giving me more access to her throat. I shifted and pulled one of her legs up to loop around my waist to give me a better angle to plunge into her. _

_I could taste and feel her mounting desire and when she was on the edge of her release, I mentally demanded, "_Come for me, Emma_."_

_She groaned, shuddering through her orgasm. As she rode out the waves of pleasure, I pulled my fangs out and closed the wounds in her neck. When the last tremor faded, I slipped my hand from her pants and licked my fingers clean. My eyes fluttered shut as the taste of her arousal mixed with her blood on my tongue. _

I blinked my eyes open and swallowed hard against the bile trying to rise in my throat. That had been just before we'd broken the curse and the beast had been pushing me to re-stake my claim on Emma after we had barely spoken for several days. "Henry, I'm sorry that you saw that. It was never my intention to expose you to such an…unseemly situation. Do—do you need to talk about what you saw?"

He shook his head furiously and whispered, "No, please, Mom, can we just forget about it?"

I fought back a wave of guilt and nodded, "Of course, sweetheart, but if you change your mind. You can come talk to us. Alright?"

"Okay. I—uh, I'm going to my room until dinner is ready," Henry said softly, still avoiding looking at either of us.

"Of course, dear," I replied and he ran from the room as quickly as he could, only making my guilt and shame deepen.

When he was gone, Emma let out a long sigh and groaned, "God, why did he have to see _that_ time?"

I was back on my feet and pressing her against the counter in a flash. "What do you mean, Emma? You'd prefer that he had witnessed a different moment? Perhaps one of the many times we've fucked and fed from each other in our bedroom?" I growled warningly.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Of course not, Regina. I wish he hadn't seen us at all. I just meant that if he had to see us feeding, I wish it had been one of the times we hadn't been fucking."

The offended sincerity in her eyes calmed me somewhat and I stepped back, absently running my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just upset," I sighed.

"I know, me too. But it happens, Gina, kids walk in on their parents having sex. It doesn't make it right, but it does happen," she replied and I could hear her own guilt and shame in her voice.

"You're right, dear. I just wish…" I trailed off, focusing on finishing the pasta as all the desires I had for Henry's childhood ran through my mind.

Emma's arms circled me from behind. "Me too, Gina. Me too," she said softly, propping her chin on my shoulder. I hummed in response and leaned back into her, letting the warmth of her body comfort me with the knowledge that I wasn't alone in caring for my son any longer.

The doorbell rang, effectively ending the peaceful moment. Emma stepped back and said, "I'll get it. Go ahead and finish their dinner."

"Thank you," I said to Emma's departing back. My earlier anxieties began seeping back in and I let out a sigh and reached for the plates. I needed to focus on the town and not on whatever distress Henry was dealing with over the intimacy he'd witnessed.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, despite Henry's obvious discomfort at the beginning of the meal. When we began discussing Ruby's suggestion for dealing with Rumple, he noticeably brightened and engaged in the conversation. I purposely avoided including Neal in the discussion as I didn't want to spark another fight with him.

While we planned, I realized that I was enjoying the company despite the subject being discussed. Seeing Emma and Ruby's teasing jokes and the quiet excitement on Belle's face had warmth spreading through my chest. I even enjoyed Granny's quiet sarcasm and I couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to have actual friends as opposed to sharing a meal with the nobles of my kingdom.

It was strange to consider that it had required two curses and nearly 60 years of misery to give me this simple happiness. Even as a child, I'd never had friends. There had been peers that I associated with under my mother's supervision, but I'd never had the opportunity for this type of easy companionship. Not until Emma came into my life. She was truly the Savior. Not only had she broken the curse I'd cast and the curse I'd been tormented with, but she saved me from the loneliness and heartache that I'd lived with for so many years. Emma caught my eye and winked before turning back to Ruby and I couldn't help but fall more deeply in love with her.

By the time the meal had ended, we had a plan. I didn't like that it mostly meant we had to wait until Rumple made his move, but I wasn't about to confront him in his shop. He had too many artifacts there that could be used against us. Granny agreed to stay with Henry while the rest of us made our way to Town Hall for Snow's meeting. Ruby and Belle would sit in the audience, while Emma and I waited behind the curtains in the meeting hall. We both decided it would be best if we were able to observe what was happening without being seen. It was really the best option to insure we could react quickly if Rumple showed up.

As Ruby and Belle left, Emma and I hugged our son and grabbed Jefferson's hat. Taking Emma's hand, I called on my magic and transported us to Town Hall. When the smoke of my magic dissipated, I heard the unmistakable squeak of a startled Snow White.

"Regina!? What are you doing here?" she hissed, obviously trying to keep her voice from carrying past the curtains. But the sounds from the auditorium, I knew people had started to file in to learn what was going on in our sleepy little town and I wondered if David was out there to keep everyone calm until the meeting began.

I rolled my eyes and quietly said, "We are here to keep an eye on things. You really don't think I would blindly trust my safety in your hands, did you?"

Snow immediately looked affronted and she angrily said, "I'm not doing this for you. This is for Emma and I would never do anything to endanger her."

I lifted an eyebrow and coldly stated, "If that were true, Snow, you would have waited to see which one of us opened the door today before you fired the arrow that embedded itself in my heart."

Her eyes widened in shock and I could clearly see the moment she realized exactly how easily she could have killed her daughter and only sheer luck and her own ignorance had prevented it. She gaped at me for several seconds, trying to come up with a response before she settled on, "If it struck your heart, how are you still alive?"

'_Of course she would refuse to deal with the more important issue_,' I thought bitterly. "That is a marvelous question, dear. One which I may answer if you prove to be trustworthy in the future," I mocked.

"Regina…" Emma said warningly, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder.

I patted the hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to Snow to murmur in her ear, "You may be mine, dear. But you have a long way to go before I confide _anything_ to you again."

She inhaled sharply and then softly groaned before her hands flew up to her face and she jerked away from me several steps, blushing furiously. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Apparently, the blood bond had more of an effect than I knew. In thinking about it, I realized that it made sense. A bound human would be more interested in being bitten if they were drawn to the vampire who had bound them. And if repeated exposure tightened the bind to the point of losing their sense of self, then it stood to reason that the process began the first time the human ingested the blood.

That thought had disgust filling me as I remembered that Henry had drunk from both Emma and I. If my theories were true, we would need to be very certain to keep a close eye on him as he got older and began exploring his sexuality, and never give him our blood again.

I glanced over at Emma to see if she had been thinking along the same lines as I had, but she was just quietly laughing at her mother. I sighed and turned to the still blushing Snow White. "Oh, do calm down, dear. You don't want to go out on the stage resembling one of my apples, do you?"

Her hands fell and she glared at me, "That's not funny, Regina."

I lifted an eyebrow, pleased to see her blush beginning to fade. "I found it to be rather humorous," I replied dryly.

She huffed and spun on her heel to storm out on stage. Emma snorted and dropped an arm around my shoulders before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Seeing her reaction to your scent was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

I smirked and mildly stated, "And here I thought you'd be disturbed by the image of your mother being turned on by your _lover._ But, I suppose we all have our kinks." Emma started spluttering and I chuckled, moving out from under her arm to listen at the curtain.


End file.
